Singing!
by imuffinator
Summary: Sometimes things just happen. Their band had booked a gig at a nearby amusement park. The day had started out simple, but one accident was all it took to change things completely. What's Azusa to do when everything has changed?
1. Prologue: Helter Skelter!

_A/N: _This is a story that was born in the dark depths my mind a while ago. I never thought of posting it, but the prologue is finished and it's completely done so I figured, why not? Hope you like it.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own K-ON! it belongs to Kakifly and KyoAni.

I do not own Helter Skelter it is by The Beatles.

* * *

_When I get to the bottom I go back to the top of the slide  
Where I stop and I turn and I go for a ride  
Till I get to the bottom and I see you again.  
_

**Prologue: Helter Skelter**

"Ohoho, look at all the rides! "

"Ahhh! Look it's the Helter Skelter!"

A girl with chocolate brown eyes squealed in delight as she quickly moved ahead of her group to scout out the busy amusement park. She especially examined the giant sign that welcomed people into the park. It read:

**Fair Here.** A red arrow pointed to the entrance gate of the boardwalk.

**Home of the Newly Built Helter Skelter Roller Coaster.**

The park lay on top of a boardwalk that overlooked a beach and was surrounded by a large forest on its other side. A giant metal chain link fence separated the amusement park from the forest; it served as a barrier to keep people from wandering into the wilderness.

Visible even all the way from the beach, a large roller coaster wrapped around a tall building with red stripes and blue paint; it stood tall and mighty above all the other rides. Its loops put the minor ones of the other coasters to shame.

It was a warm sunny summer day and the atmosphere held excitement due to the crowds of people walking around. The English based amusement park flashed the colors of the British flag and many stands sold foreign foods.

_I-it's so cool! It's like we're in a whole other country even though we're still in Japan!_

Yui clenched her fists in excitement and gleefully observed as children tugged at their parent's hands as they begged them to let them play the various boardwalk games. Many people walked around eating cotton candy and bags of popcorn. It was the sweet sugary smell of bubblegum that led Yui to walk toward a cotton candy stand and ignore the group of girls following her.

"Yui-chan, please don't go too far ahead, we wouldn't want you getting lost."

The auburn-haired girl turned around to face the blonde speaker before she gave her a thumbs-up.

"Hehe, don't worry Mugi-chan, I'll be okay! I have Azunyan to watch over me!"

Yui beamed as she hooked her arm around a younger looking girl with waist-length raven hair tied up in braided twin tails.

"Yui-senpai, please don't do this in public," Azusa muttered as she tried to pry the older girl's arm off of her.

"Onee-chan, you shouldn't tease Azusa-chan so much, you'll wrinkle your dress and mess up your hair if you keep it up," a brown haired girl that exactly like Yui except had her hair up in a ponytail smiled at the two.

"Ne, you're right, Ui. Sawa-chan would kill me if I wrinkled this new dress up," Yui gasped as immediately let go of Azusa's arm and then jumped away from the younger girl.

She moved to stand in front of a window to check her reflection. Her hair was tied up in two braided pigtails and her bangs lay on her face. The yellow clips that she usually wore were absent.

_Hm, my hair looks fine._

Yui then looked down and examined the sky blue English Victorian style dress that she wore. She bent down to pull up her knee-length white socks, admiring the red stripe at their top while she did so.  
_  
I really like how Sawa-chan designed these dresses._

The auburn-haired girl then quickly straightened up while she fixed the white collar of her dress. From the corner of her eye, she observed as her younger sister walked up to her to fix her white ribbon. Yui smiled appreciatively at Ui when she finished up. If someone looked at them from the distance, they would have thought that the two were identical twins. Since they were wearing the exact same thing, the only thing that showed who was who was their different hairstyles.

"You're right, Yui-chan! I would have to kill you if you messed anything up with these dresses that I pulled an all-nighter making!" A voice whispered into Yui's ears as an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"E-Eh, Sawa-chan, when did you get here?" Yui slightly trembled when she noticed that their club advisor and teacher had joined them.

A bespectacled woman with dark brown hair stood next to Yui, an amused smile was on her face. She pet Yui's head slightly before replying, "Ah, I've been here the entire time."

Yui watched the teacher greet and approach the four other girls. A girl with tawny hair stepped out of the group and flashed the teacher a thumbs-up as she walked towards her.

"Heh thanks Sawa-chan; I mean these turned out to be pretty cool!" Ritsu grinned before looking down at the dress that she wore.

Everyone, with the exception of Sawako, wore the same Victorian style dress, white socks with red stripes, and black low-top sneakers. Yui couldn't help but notice that Ritsu's bangs were pulled back by a yellow headband on her head that stood out from the white-blue scheme of her outfit.

"Ricchan, I honestly do hope that you get rid of that headband before the performance…it clashes with your dress," The teacher stated as she folded her arms and stood there quietly for a few seconds.

_Oh, right! The performance! Sawa-chan got us a gig at this park and that's why we're here in the first place! It's the only reason that I get to ride the Helter Skelter!_

Yui mentally face palmed herself before she watched the teacher quickly remove the headband from the drummer's head. The airhead observed in awe as Ritsu suddenly seemed to transform into a completely different person as her bangs fell onto her face.

"W-who are you?" Yui gasped as she pointed at the drummer in shock.

"Y-Yui, that's not funny!" Ritsu blushed before jumping Yui and pulling her into a headlock.

A soft laughter could be heard from behind the two before Ritsu loosened her grip on her enough to let her turn her head.

"It's true though, Ritsu. You look completely different with your hair down," Mio smiled at the drummer. Her grey eyes twinkling slightly as she watched Ritsu blush deeper.

_So Ricchan and Mio-chan are getting closer, ne? I wonder..._

Chocolate brown eyes looked over at the raven-haired girl that was talking animatedly to Ui. Her stomach flipped slightly when she saw the younger girl smile. A feeling of longing consumed her as she gazed at the girl lovingly.

_Azunyan… _

"Well, everyone the concert isn't until 5pm and it is 2pm now. Why don't we go enjoy ourselves?" The blonde mused as she looked at them all brightly, since her hair was parted into two ponytails instead of flowing free, it accentuated the sparkle in her blue eyes.

"Oh, right! Nodoka-chan is coming too! Let's go find her, Ui!" Yui squealed before grabbing her younger sister's hand.

_I remember that at first she said that she wouldn't be able to make it, but she's coming! Nodoka-chan is really coming!_

"Yui-chan, please don't forget to meet up at the center by 4!" Mugi called out as they ran away.

"Don't worry, Mugi-senpai, I'll have her back!" Ui shouted back while Yui navigated her through crowds of people. When the two nearly crashed into a senior citizen, Ui started to worry and began to repeat, "O-Onee-chan, slow down a bit, we're going too fast!"

"Not until we find Nodoka-chan, Ui! Then we can all spend time together," Yui said as she continued running around people while her sister apologized to them.

Her chocolate brown eyes searched desperately for her bespectacled childhood friend. The moment that she found the short haired girl, she let go of her sister's hand and lunged at her.

"NODOKA-CHAN!"

"Ah, Yu-Oof!"

The second that Nodoka had recognized the approaching voice, Yui wrapped her arms around in a tight hug. She loosened her grip on the girl to check her face. Nodoka's glasses were askew and her cheeks were a slight shade of pink.

"Hm, Yui I'd prefer if you didn't do this in the middle of such a huge crowd," the girl coughed slightly as Yui loosened her hug and she noticed that they had halted a moving line of traffic.

"Hehe, sorry Nodoka-chan, I just got really excited to see you again!" Yui giggled as she tried to stop herself from jumping around in happiness.

"Ah, Nodoka-chan, it's nice to see you again," Ui who had observed the scene in front of her joined the conversation.

"Nice to see you again also, Ui, I hope that you've both been well," Nodoka smiled before examining them both.

"We've been well, Nodoka-chan! Onee-chan wanted to go on rides before her concert, but she also wanted to wait for you," Ui laughed softly as she watched Yui stare longingly at a cotton candy stand.

"Ne, Ui, can you give me some money so I can buy cotton candy?" Yui asked as a drop of drool dribbled on her chin.

Her eyes stared longingly at the fluffy, soft goodness that was cotton candy as it tantalized her with its sweet smell. It was practically begging to be eaten.

"Not now, Onee-chan. I don't want you eating if we're going on that roller-coaster that you wanted to go on," Ui gently said.

"Eh? B-But Ui, it's practically calling out to me," Yui whined as she tugged at her sister's sleeve like a child would their parent's if they saw a toy that they wanted.

"Onee-chan, if you're planning on confessing to Azusa-chan today, you shouldn't plan on being covered in your own throw-up," Ui reminded her.

"Hehe, you're right!" Yui let go of her sister's sleeve and looked off to the side.

_Yes! Today I will do it! I've been planning on doing it for a long time, but today is the day!_

"Let's go find Azunyan to go on rides with us, Ui!" Yui squealed as she ran into the crowd.

In the distance Yui heard Ui and Nodoka calling her, but she was too busy thinking about a certain rhythm guitarist to hear what they said.

**~K-ON! ~  
-**

"Eh, so you're telling me that you're confessing to Azusa either after you make her go on that roller coaster with you OR after we finish with the concert?"

Ritsu's amber eyes looked quizzically into Yui's as she asked her the question.

_Hehe, in a way it's better that I found Ricchan first 'cause she can give me wise advice on these sorts of things._

"Mhm Ricchan! It needs to be perfect!" Yui beamed at the drummer before continuing, "Azunyan deserves the best!"

Ritsu placed her hand on her forehead and pushed her bangs back. A slight frown was on her face highlighting her eyes as she thought.

"Hm, I'm not sure if that's the right way to go about it though…maybe you should ask our love expert," the tawny-haired girl pointed at a raven-haired girl who was obviously eavesdropping since she was leaning toward them as she "examined" a game booth.

Said love expert blushed when she noticed that she had been spotted. She smacked the back of Ritsu's head before speaking causing the girl to earn a small lump.

"I-I'm not an expert! I do think that you should try something a bit more…romantic though, Yui. The thought of going on that…rollercoaster…where it's so high up…and fast…"

Mio slowly stopped talking as her eyes grew wide in fear. Yui weakly smiled when she saw Mio drop to the ground and start violently trembling.

_Uh oh, Mio-chan scared herself._

"Um, Yui try asking Mugi…I don't think Mio's going to be much help now," Ritsu softly said as she leaned down next to the bassist and pet her head.

Yui watched the interaction with a look of shock. The drummer's out of character reaction confused her.

_Eh? What's happening? Usually Ricchan uses these sorts of situations to her advantage and scares Mio-chan even more! Why is she not teasing her today…?_

Chocolate brown eyes examined the drummer's face as she calmly pet Mio's head. The raven-haired beauty seemed to relax as she relaxed herself in the embrace that the girl put her in. Something about her hair being tied up into a braided ponytail gave her more of a childlike appearance as her eyes glistened with tears. While she watched, Yui could see Ritsu's lips moving as if she was saying something. After moving a bit closer, she heard the drummer's words.

"It'll be okay, Mio, nothing will hurt you at this park, I'll make sure of it," Ritsu's voice was calm and surprisingly lacked a teasing note.

Yui heard Mio whimper slightly which in return caused her cheeks to heat up. She placed her hands on her cheeks to cover the blush.

_Ah, Mio-chan's being too cute!_

The airhead continued watching the scene in front of her with awe. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a flash of yellow.

_Ah, Mugi-chan is here too!_

Yui turned slightly to greet the girl, but froze up at what she saw. Expecting to see Mugi's usual blushing face at the interactions between two girls, Yui felt something squeeze inside her when she saw that the smile on Mugi's face didn't warm the coldness of her baby blue eyes.

_W-wait what?_

Yui went to open her mouth and ask the keyboardist if she was okay, but at that moment Ritsu spoke up again, but a bit louder.

"Heh, nothing is going to hurt you, but since there's a beach nearby I would be careful and check that there aren't barnacles on the back of your seat when you go on a ride!"

Mio's high pitched scream filled the area before Ritsu uttered her usual yelp. The two had attracted a crowd with their actions and Mio's fuming reaction didn't help disperse it.

"Ritsu, you idiot, leave me alone!" Mio growled before realizing that multiple eyes were watching her.

The bassist seemed to deflate at the attention, her eyes tearing up yet again as her face went a furious shade of red. She then turned and then quickly sprinted away.

"W-wait Mio, Uh…well that's the sort of thing you'd want to avoid with Azusa, Yui…" Ritsu weakly smiled before turning to the direction where the girl had run off. "Mio, wait up!"

Yui watched quietly as the two blue specks of the girl's dresses disappeared into the crowd of people. A silence remained between the brunette and blonde until Mugi spoke up.

"Yui-chan, if you're confessing to Azusa-chan, you should make sure to do it when you see fit. It needs to be a moment where you feel everything is just right," Mugi's voice was a slightly pained whisper.

"Mugi-chan, is everything okay?" Yui softly asked the blonde next to her.

Mugi nodded and smiled brightly at her. The twinkle in her eyes was a bit brighter than it had been before.

"Ah, Yui-senpai, Mugi-senpai, I finally found you two!"

At the sound of the familiar voice, Yui turned around and felt her heart flutter.

_Azunyan looks so cute with her hair braided like that._

Yui jumped at the younger girl and pulled her into a tight hug to hide her upcoming blush.

"Azu-recharge!" She squealed as she rested her cheek on the girl's soft hair.

Immediately after the hug began, Yui could feel the resisting force of the girl underneath her trying to push her away. Yui unwillingly let go of her and smiled. As she pulled away, she was amused to see that Azusa's cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"Senpai, I said not to do that in public!" Azusa grumbled after the airhead stepped away from her.

A soft laugh alerted their attention to Mugi. Her cheeks were now pink and her blue eyes sparkled at their interaction. Yui felt something in her brighten up when she saw the blonde's change in action.

"Oh, Yui-senpai, Ui and Nodoka-senpai are looking for…well everyone. They said that they have something to give to all of us," Azusa recalled when Yui's eyes moved back to her.

"Something for me…? Ooh, let's go find out what! Come on Azunyan!" Yui giggled as she took Azusa's hand before glancing back at Mugi. "You too, Mugi-chan, let's see what they have!"

The blonde smiled at her before nodding and following. Yui ignored Azusa's pleas to slow down as she narrowly avoided colliding into people.

All that she could focus on was the warm hand that linked the two of them.

**~K-ON! ~  
-**

"Hehe, I bet these make me look super smart, ne?"

Azusa sweat dropped as she watched Yui place a hand on her head and another on her hip to model the thick framed glasses that she wore; she stuck her tongue slightly out of her mouth to add to the effect. Something about the glasses did change the airhead's appearance though and the twin tailed girl couldn't help but stare at her in wonder.

_In a way, Yui-senpai does look more mature now…_

"Hehe, Azunyan are you staring at my newfound smartness?"

A pair of brown eyes stared directly into her garnet. Noting that her face and Yui's were mere centimeters away from each other, Azusa tensed up slightly before stepping back.

_W-when did she get so close to me?_

"No, of course not!"

The blush crept back into her cheeks as she heard the others giggle. Ritsu and Mio had rejoined the group; they were all now gathered by the token booth so they could get tokens for rides. When Yui, Azusa, and Mugi had joined up with Nodoka and Ui, the two girls had given them packages as good luck gifts.

Yui had received glasses that she now refused to take off because she wanted to "match with Nodoka-chan" and Mugi was given two white ribbons to tie up her hair. The moment that Ritsu and Mio had joined them, Ritsu was given a white beret and then both Mio and Azusa were handed white roses.

"Thank you for the gifts, Nodoka-senpai and Ui," Azusa smiled at both girls while she twirled her rose in her fingers.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It was the best that we could do! Thank for taking care of Yui while I've been absent," Nodoka smiled sweetly at her.

At her words, another blush made its way on Azusa's face.

_E-Eh, She didn't have to put it that way!_

"Azunyan, Azunyan for watching over me all day you get a…friendship kiss!" Yui squealed as she launched herself once again at her.

Time seemed to slow down as Azusa watched the brunette reach out to her. While her heart pounded loudly in her ears, she felt nervous and giddy.

_W-what are these strange feelings? ...I don't want to lose my first kiss like this!_

"Ngh, no, senpai!"

Azusa brought up her hands and pushed at Yui's face. The garnet-eyed girl froze up when she saw how close the brunette's face was to hers. Had she waited a few more seconds, she would have had to…

The younger girl looked up to see that Yui was suddenly at least three feet away from her.

_W-what, how did she get so far away?_

"It's time everyone!" Yui suddenly shouted as she bounced back from Azusa's rejection. The brightness in her eyes was emphasized by the thickness of the glasses' frame.

"Time for what?" Azusa asked absentmindedly.

A serious smile made its way onto Yui's face as she flashed a peace sign that made her insides tingle.

"The Helter Skelter is awaiting our arrival!" the brunette smiled before pointing at the giant ride that overshadowed all others.

Azusa felt her heart drop when she saw the size of the roller coaster. The reason that the park was so crowded this specific day was because it was the day of the ride's grand opening. From what she had heard at school, one would have to climb all the way to the top to wait in line, and then slide down to the platform where they would ride the real rollercoaster part.

_S-She wants to go on that? I r-really really hope that she doesn't ask me to go…_

"I-I'm not going," Mio immediately raised her hand; Azusa could see that her grey eyes were observing the ride with fear.

"Uh…I guess I'll go on it later," Ritsu laughed weakly as Mio latched onto her arm.

"I'm sorry Yui-chan, but I need to go help set up right about now," Mugi softly replied, Azusa could see that her eyes didn't stray from Ritsu and Mio.

"Actually, yeah, setting up seems like a great idea!" Ritsu grinned at the keyboardist which earned her a smile from the blonde.

"Aww…I guess that leaves me, Nodoka-chan, and Ui…" Yui pouted slightly before glancing at Azusa.

_Thank Kami she immediately left me out…I'm not sure that I'd be able to reject it if she looked at me with sad eyes…_

"… and Azunyan of course, let's go!" Yui brightly shouted while latching onto Azusa's hand.

The raven-haired girl felt her body fill up with a mixture of fear and excitement.

_O-oh no, how do I tell her that I don't want to go…?_

After eyeing the ride for a few more seconds, the fear overcame Azusa as she desperately tried to pull her hand out of Yui's.

"N-no, Yui-senpai, I'll stay too!" Azusa basically pleaded; she could feel her heart pounding loudly in her ears. The distant screams of the riders on the ride seemed amplified as it dawned on her that she might have to join their ranks.

At the moment where Azusa's eyes met Yui's hesitant ones, she feared that the girl would yank her along and that she would have to go. She watched Yui take in a deep breath before replying,

"…Well, let's go on it when you feel more comfortable… okay?"

With those words, Azusa could have sworn that she saw a momentary pained look in the older girl's eyes before the happiness returned. The warmth of Yui's hand remained even after the girl let go.

"Let's go Ui and Nodoka-chan! Hehe, make sure to wait for me, Azunyan!" Yui smiled, although Azusa felt that something seemed strained about it. The smile seemed off and weak since usually Yui's eyes lit up just as brightly, but this time it was just the smile that did so.

_I made the right decision…_

Her garnet eyes watched as the brunette grabbed onto the two girl's hands and pulled them toward the ride.

…_right?_

"Yui-chan, please make sure to go straight to the backstage part of the concert stage when you're done!" Mugi called out.

Azusa observed as Yui turned around and gave them a nod before waving. Her eyes met with Azusa's momentarily before taking on that pained look again and then quickly glancing away. The raven-haired girl watched the two sisters and their childhood friend as they waited near the entrance of the ride.

_I feel like I should have gone, but… it's not like it matters, right?_

"Come on, Azusa, let's go," Ritsu cut off her thoughts as she dragged Mio toward the stage area.

"H-hai, I'm coming," Azusa replied, her garnet eyes didn't stray from the girls at the entrance until they entered the tall structure.

As soon as she turned around and followed the blonde, her stomach began lurch unpleasantly and her heart began to ache with a weird emotion.

_Why am I getting such a feeling that…something bad is going to happen today?_

As she walked toward the backstage area, she recalled something that she had read about the Helter Skelter.

_Didn't it say that its name means something along the lines of…disorderly haste or confusion…? That's a pretty troubling name for a ride…_

Azusa glanced back at the giant high tower that led to the roller coaster, if anything the feeling in her stomach had grown worse now. At that moment, Yui's last words to her popped up in her mind.

"…_Hehe, make sure to wait for me, Azunyan!" ~_

A slight smile worked its way onto Azusa's face as she recalled the memory.

_It must just be my hyperactive imagination… Of course nothing's going to happen! We're going to perform in 40 minutes and then hang out for the rest of the day!_

The raven-haired girl smiled to herself before entering the backstage area. She glanced up at the ride for a few seconds, before shaking her head and closing the door shut behind her.

_Don't worry Yui-senpai; of course I'll wait for you._

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what do you guys think?

I sort of wrote this a long time ago and I've wanted to continue it for a while, but I just wasn't sure! Haha, the idea for this came up when I examined the Singing! Video carefully. After noting that one of the rides said Helter Skelter, I looked it up and discovered that it is a song by the Beatles. It's a pretty interesting song and has a unique ring to it. I hope you guys liked it!

Should I continue this? I dunno, I might, but I'm curious about what you guys thought! ^_^

Reviews and criticisms are appreciated!

Imuffinator is signing out, yoo~


	2. Chapter 1: Shadow of the Day!

A/N: After the long wait….Chapter 1 was born. Haha jk, but I was a bit busy trying to regain my muse. That and the end of Tamako Market was just… ; n ; Anywho, I'll stop babbling and let you get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! it belongs to Kakifly and KyoAni.

I don't own Shadow of the Day, it was written by Linkin Park.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shadow of the Day**

_And the shadow of the day_  
_Will embrace the world in gray_  
_And the sun will set for you._

The acrid smell of burning rubber filled the air as a black cloud of smoke dissipated throughout the surroundings.

It had all happened much too fast.

In fact, no one had seen it coming. The passersby had watched it happen, but many were too shocked to react properly and others took the opportunity to record the scene as all went wrong. The one incident that tied all bystanders occurred when they simultaneously heard the large crash.

That was when the panic started.

Had one looked mere moments earlier, they would have seen the happy gleam in people's faces, but now all that consumed the area was an omnipresent aura of discord.

Azusa slammed the door of the backstage building shut as she ran outside. Her braided pigtails gently landed on her back as she glanced up. She quietly stood there as her garnet eyes looked up at the fiery pillar of smoke drifting off into the sky.

_What even happened?_

The raven-haired girl glanced around and watched as people snapped pictures of the scene with their phones.

_How can they be doing things like that at a time like this?!_

"Azusa, what happened? All I heard was a loud screeching noise and then a crash."

Azusa turned around faced the out-of-breath drummer. The younger girl had been the first one to run out of the backstage area when she had heard the loud noise. As the panic and screaming continued, she wasn't surprised to see that her senpai had run out to check on what had happened.

Unable to say anything, Azusa's garnet eyes observed as the door behind the drummer opened again and her other two senpais exited the building. She carefully watched as their eyes looked up and found the pillar of rising smoke.

"H-holy shit," Ritsu gasped as she finally took in the scene.

Immediately, the girls heard a foreign voice come from the loudspeakers near them.

"Visitors of the boardwalk, we advise you to exit the park in a manner that is as calm as possible. An incident has occurred and help is on the way. Please do NOT panic and stay away from the main area as we sort this out. Thank you."

At the loudspeaker's words, Azusa heard the people around her resume shouting. In the distance she could hear a child crying for its mother.

"We should get out of here, guys," Ritsu stated before taking hold of Mio's hand.

The bassist's wide grey eyes were still observing at the rising smoke cloud in horror.

"Mio-chan, it's okay, we will get out of here and things will be okay," Mugi softly whispered.

Mio continued to silently gape at the smoke. Azusa watched worriedly as tears began to gather in her senpai's eyes.

"Mio-senpai, it's Okay we're all safe," Azusa tried to reassure her.

"Y-Yuu," Mio managed to gasp out.

"Yuu? ...Yuu-You want to get out of here?" Ritsu asked; her amber eyes twinkled in confusion.

Mugi and Azusa looked at each other. The blonde stared into her eyes for a few seconds before nodding and frowning.

_We really should get out..._

The sound of a doorknob turning led the four girls to turn around. They all watched as the backstage door opened once more.

Sawako marched out of the building while furiously scratching her head. She adjusted her glasses before addressing them.

"Girls, girls, we have to get out of here NOW."

"Yeah, we were just about do that," Ritsu replied before a man ran by and bumped into her shoulder. When he did not stop to apologize and kept running, Ritsu shouted at his retreating figure,

"Watch where you're going! Jeez."

"Let me do a head count quickly and then we can go. There's Azusa-chan, Ricchan, Mugi-chan, Mio-chan, Yui-cha-wait a minute," Sawako whispered before frowning.

A pregnant silence ensued as Sawako's eyes widened in horror.

"Girls, where are the other three?" The bespectacled teacher asked.

_The other thre-_

Azusa's garnet eyes widened in horror as she realized that the three other girls were still missing.

"Oh my..." Mugi gasped.

The twintailed girl quickly turned around to face the rising smoke again.

_Nononononononon_o!

During all of the excitement, Azusa had not bothered to check what ride had malfunctioned, but at this distance there was no mistaking it.

Her garnet eyes watched in horror as the dying fire and ashy smoke engulfed the area around the once beautiful red-blue structure of the Helter Skelter.

"YUI-SENPAI!" Azusa shouted as she began to sprint toward the ride.

"Azusa stop!"

"Azusa-chan!"

She could just faintly hear her friend's calling her name as she ran toward the ride.

_No, Yui-senpai HAD to have gotten off. She, Ui, and Nodoka-senpai were far in the back of the line. They HAD to have gotten off!_

The small girl felt her heart pound loudly in her ears as the smoke dissipated around the area. She ignored her flailing twin tails as loose strands began to attack her face.

Now that she was closer, she could see the true cause of the panic. From where she was she could gather that one of the tracks had gotten loose and that the coaster must have veered off track. As she examined the dying fire around the scattered cars, she felt her stomach lurch.

The raven-haired girl noted that one car was on the tracks next to a column, part of the track had caught the falling car with a protruding beam. She also saw that another car was dangling from it.

_S-so much destruction...  
_  
As Azusa approached the chain link fence separating her and the ride, she felt the greatest urge to climb it. She reached out to grab and in order to stabilize her trembling body. The twintailed girl then hesitated before arranging her small hands on the chain link fence in the best possible way to get over it without straining herself.

_I-I can do this!_

As she carefully slid her hands and feet on the holes of the fence and pulled herself up, she gathered more courage. With her heart still pounding loudly in her ears, all she focused on was getting to the top and over. When she was halfway up, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist.

_Y-Yui-senpai...?  
_  
Out of the corner of her eye, Azusa saw shoulder length brown hair and felt her heart jump with joy.

"Senpai!" She cried as she turned around and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

After a few seconds, the twintailed girl leaned back to see her senpai's face, expecting to see that carefree smile that made her warm inside. Instead she found a pair of confused amber eyes staring straight into her own; Ritsu stood there awkwardly at the sudden burst of affection.

"Err...Sorry Azusa," Ritsu sheepishly whispered; there was a light pink blush on her cheeks.

Azusa felt her cheeks flare a bright shade of red before she let go. She watched the drummer nervously scratch her cheek before glancing at the ride.

"Mio and the others are heading out of the boardwalk. I ran after you to make sure you didn't do anything stupid...good thing I came," she sighed.

The younger girl looked down at the ground before feeling tears well up in her eyes.

_B-but if that was Ritsu-senpai...where in the world is Yui-senpai...?_

"You two what're you doing here? You should be getting out! This is now a restricted area!"

The two girls turned to face the stranger. The young man wearing a security uniform had his arms crossed as he frowned at them.

"Sorry sir, we were just going!" Ritsu apologized before grabbing Azusa's arm. "Come on, Azusa, we gotta go!"

"B-but Ritsu-senpai! Yui-senpai was there!" Azusa fought back before yanking her arm out of Ritsu's grip.

"Ah, your friends..?" The officer softly asked.

Azusa nodded before biting her lip to stop the tears from coming. She didn't want this stranger to see her cry.

"Listen, I'll look out for them. Just make sure that you get out. Help is on its way and this is a rather dangerous zone at the moment. Hey, maybe your friends are outside. We evacuated everyone who was waiting on line," the man softly continued.

"Y-you heard him, Azusa. Who knows, maybe Yui's out there with Ui and Nodoka," Ritsu weakly grinned.

The younger girl slowly nodded before Ritsu wrapped an arm around her shoulder to help her walk.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Ritsu whispered.

Azusa sighed before letting her eyes wander back to the scene of destruction to her left. The hissing of smoke had stopped and now her surroundings had grown deathly quiet.

There was no more screaming.

No more panic.

A majority of the people had run away after they had discovered what happened. Now all that was left was bunch of anxious workers taping off the destruction site with yellow caution tape.

Azusa bit her lip again. The pit of her stomach felt hollow as she let Ritsu guide her toward the park's entrance.

_Yui-senpai...please tell me you, Ui, and Nodoka-senpai are okay.  
_  
She glanced away from the wrecked ride and swallowed nervously as she recalled the meaning of Helter Skelter.

_Disorderly haste and confusion...it really lived up to its name…_

As the two girls walked away from the wreckage, Azusa looked up and saw a fire truck quickly approaching; she didn't need to look back to see where it was heading.

**K-ON!**

The wait was agonizing.

After half an hour, the four girls, along with Sawako, anxiously ran around the crowds of people looking for the three missing girls.

Azusa felt her heart ache a bit more each time when someone would shake their head as a reply to her question.

She bitterly glanced down at her phone and flipped it open.

On its lit-up screen, the time that was displayed read 6:00pm.

_We were supposed to perform an hour ago..._

Tears welled up in Azusa's eyes again as she glanced down at her background. It was a picture of her and Yui. The brunette had snatched her phone and forced Ritsu to take a picture of them when they had first arrived at the park.

Azusa weakly smiled down at her phone as she carefully examined it. She admired the scene portrayed by the snapshot. Yui was beaming as she had stood there in her arms. In the picture, Azusa looked irritated because of the display of affection, but on the inside she had been fighting the tingling feeling that seemed to engulf her whenever Yui was nearby.

The pigtailed girl sighed before closing her phone. As she walked aimlessly through the crowds of people, she heard snippets of conversations.

"...I heard that the cars veered off the track..."

"...Do you think the maintenance workers missed something...?"

Azusa bit her bottom lip while she tied to ignore them. She kept walking in silence until a certain snippet of a conversation caught her ear.

"...Yeah man, we're damn lucky. If those three chicks hadn't shown up, that coulda been us on there."

The raven-haired girl immediately turned around to face the speaker. It was a boy in his teens with short black hair. His companions weakly laughed as they congratulated him for his luck.

"Damn Poppo, that woulda been bad if YOU were on it. You've heard what happened and you SAW," one of the other boys said.

The boy, Poppo, quickly nodded before he shifted his eyes downward.

"...Yeah, but shut up, Shemmy, I feel bad. Those three were cute, and I thought I was doing them a favor. That one girl was talking about how she had needed to be somewhere important at 5 and wished that the line would go by faster," he sighed before scratching his head.

Azusa clenched her fists as she glanced down at the ground. There was no way that these boys could be talking about her friends.

_But the concert WAS at 5...so there is that remote possibility...NO. No they're okay, I just have to keep looking!_

"Oi, Azusa, any luck?"

Azusa turned around and faced Ritsu, Mio, and Mugi. She slowly shook her head and watched them all sigh.

"I really do hope they're okay..." Mugi whispered before nervously picking at her nails. Her blue eyes had red rings around them which meant that she had probably been crying.

Mio sniffled and rubbed at her eyes. The only one who seemed to be placid out of the three was Ritsu who had a blank mask on her face.

"Ritsu-senpai..." Azusa started, but trailed off when she watched the drummer shake her head as if she was contemplating something and then march over to the group of boys she had previously overheard.

"Oi, you three!" She shouted.

The boys all snapped to attention when they noticed the small drummer approaching them.

"I overhead you saying you were on line for the Helter Skelter before the accident. Did you happen to see three girls there?" Ritsu asked.

One of the boys, who Azusa recognized as being "Shemmy" snorted with laughter before his friend, Poppo, elbowed him.

"There were a lot of girls there as well as boys; do you mean any in particular?" He asked.

"Well, two were wearing glasses. One had short brown hair, the other medium length brown hair and the last one had her hair up in a ponytail," Ritsu said as she used her hands to represent what she meant. Her amber eyes scrunched up in concentration before she added, "Oh and two of them look like twins."

Poppo seemed to ponder what she said for a few seconds before the boy who had previously snorted seemed to jump back in shock.

"Oh!" Shemmy realized.

"Eh? What?" Ritsu bitterly asked, Azusa could tell that she was getting impatient.

"We DID see those girls! Two of them were wearing a light blue dress like you are!" Shemmy said.

"You look lovely in it by the way," Poppo softly said; there was a bright blush on his cheeks that Azusa could see from where she was standing.

The pigtailed girl felt a flare of annoyance at the boy's flirtatious action. Here they were worried about their friends and these people had the nerve to hit on her senpai. Azusa watched as Ritsu nervously scratched her cheek and laughed along with the boys. She sighed before tuning the rest of their conversation out.

_I'm surprised that Mio-senpai and Mugi-senpai haven't said anything…_

Azusa turned around faced her two other senpais and tensed up when she saw the death glare that they were giving the boys.

The younger girl sweat dropped and nervously smiled before looking back at Ritsu who was walking back over.

Azusa noted that the drummer was frowning and that her mask was starting falter.

When Ritsu rejoined their circle, she pulled the white beret off of her head and glanced down at the ground.

"Guys, I think that-" Ritsu spoke, but the rest of her words were drowned out by the loud wails of an ambulance.

Azusa felt her heart clench up. The empty feeling in her stomach had not gone away, if anything it has gotten worse. She sighed before flipping her phone open.

As she did so, a small child collided into her and made her fall over.

"Ah, I told you not to run, Kaito!" A woman, who Azusa presumed to be the child's mother, scolded.

"I'm sorry, miss," she said before picking her child up.

"It's okay. Everything's alright," Azusa smiled as the woman walked away.

Upon seeing a hand in her face, Azusa looked up to see that Mio was trying to help her up. The younger girl picked up her phone before taking the bassist's hand.

When she flipped her phone open again, she noticed that the screen was cracked. She tried to press the on button and frowned when it wouldn't. After popping the battery out and re-inserting it, Azusa waited patiently for the screen to load up.

She glanced up at the others before noticing that there was an ambulance parked by the front of the park. In the distance, she heard simultaneous approaching wails as more ambulances came.

_More than one…? This is really bad._

Azusa frowned before glancing down at her phone again. Once she took in the sight of the screen, the dam of tears that she had been holding back broke.

The background was still the picture of her and Yui, but now there was a crack separating the two of them.

She sniffled as she wiped away the oncoming tears.

_What does this mean...?_

"Oh no..."

Azusa turned to face Ritsu at the sound of her voice, but instead felt a pair of hands turn her head until she was staring at her bespectacled teacher's chest.

"Wha- Sawako-sensei?" She asked.

The teacher weakly smiled before wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Maybe, it's better if you don't see," the bespectacled woman softly said.

"N-no, Sawa-chan please don't tell me that-"Ritsu started, but stopped once she met the teacher's eyes.

"Ricchan, don't say anything!" Sawako snapped.

From behind her, Azusa heard Mio start to whimper and then Mugi's muffled sobs. Even around her, the young girl could hear people whispering. In the distance, the rhythm guitarist could have also sworn that she heard the whirs of a rotating helicopter.

As Azusa pushed herself away from the teacher and turn she heard Sawako gasp.

"Azusa-chan, no!"

Once she looked up at the grey cloudy sky, Azusa noted that she had not imagined the noise and saw that there was indeed a helicopter coming.

_Wait but helicopters are usually only brought in when it's really bad…_

The raven-haired girl turned around again and found the ambulance. Even though she was a decent distance away, she could hear the EMT's shouts and the loud responses of the feed.

_"**Emergency Units have been dispatched, Helicopter due to land in 7 minutes and 45 seconds. How many injured?" **_

**_"I repeat we have at least 5 victims in critical condition and three deceased on spot. The helicopter has been spotted."_**

_"**ICU units at nearest hospital have been notified."**_

Azusa felt her heart clench up and a hollow feeling in her stomach. She gently squeezed her phone before taking a shaky breath.

The more she looked around, the more she noticed that people were frantically crowding around and trying to see what was happening. Multiple loud whirs alerted Azusa to the fact that another helicopter had arrived at the scene. Unlike the other one though, the young girl noted that this was a news copter and that a news van had shown up.

Azusa moved her eyes to meet the ambulance; she watched as paramedics moved multiple stretchers toward the helicopter. The one stretcher that caught the raven haired girl's attention was one with a white blanket covering it.

_Doesn't that usually mean that the person is dead…?_

As she moved closer to examine the scene, Azusa watched as the blanket shifted. What she saw underneath made her stomach clench uncomfortably. Just underneath the blanket, she saw a tuft of auburn hair sticking out from the top edge. When the stretcher hit a rock and jumped into the air, the raven-haired girl blankly watched as a limp arm fell out from the side.

Azusa felt something inside her break as the paramedic continued moving the stretcher. As she stood there, she heard footsteps approach from behind.

"Azusa-chan, please don't run off like that!" Sawako shouted.

"Azusa, I know this is bad, but- Whoa!"

Azusa felt her phone slip from her fingertips once more before her vision started blurring.

_How could this have happened…?_

"Ricchan, catch her!" Sawako said or at least that's what Azusa thought she said.

Feeling her body start falling backward, Azusa let the tears slide down her cheeks. Except she didn't hit the ground like she expected and felt a warm pair of arms catch her.

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

The last thing Azusa saw before everything went black was a pair of concerned brown eyes hidden behind spectacles.

_Yui-senpai…_

* * *

A/N: Hm…well, I don't know what to say. This chapter was a bit tough to write because tragedies are kind of…hard to write. I also had to do more research than expected because I don't know much about crime scene stuff except from what I've seen on television.

Wow, I bet no one expected this to happen. What will they do now? How will they fare?

...Well, I hope you like chapter 1. Reviews and Criticisms are appreciated.

Well, see what happens eventually, ne? As for now, thanks for taking the time to read this! I don't know when the next chapter will be out because I have to do mass studying for my AP exams. If you/or anyone needs anyone to talk to, I am willing to talk! By that I mean if you're having problems or anything and this chapter brought out something sad in you, I'm willing to speak with you. (I think I just repeated myself…)

Well, ciao amis! :p

~imuffinator out!


	3. Chapter 2: Never Should have Let you Go!

A/N: After a week-ish I have finally crafted this newest chapter. It's kind of short, but I think that it is decently sized compared to the other chapters. I hope that you all enjoy it! School is making it a bit harder to use my creative side.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! it belongs to Kakifly and KyoAni.

I do not own "Never Shout Have Let you go" it was written and performed by Simple Plan.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Never Should Have Let you go**

_So tell me what to do to make you change your mind.  
I wish that I could find a way to turn back time  
cause life's just not the same since you've been gone._

"Nothing..."

**Click.**

"Still nothing..."

**Click.**

A frustrated silence filled the room as the raven-haired girl bit her lip.

**Click.**

Garnet eyes blankly stared at the television screen as Azusa quickly clicked through the channels. She sighed before she allowed herself to briefly pause on the news.

She reached up to wipe the sweat off of her brow before looking down at her hand and frowning. It was the last day of summer break. They were all going back to school tomorrow...well at least, the majority of the student body would be.

The raven-haired girl anxiously bit her bottom lip as she fought away the urge to cry again. She had been doing too much of that in the past few days.

_Well, it DID only happen 4 days ago._

Azusa sighed before placing a hand over stomach. That empty feeling she had obtained the day of the incident had not dissipated over the past few days but instead had continuously grown worse as time passed.

From the beginning, at the hospital, the girls had learned that their dear friend, Nodoka, had passed away. The doctors would not let them see the body until it was properly cleaned. Though from what she had heard, Azusa was glad that the ex-class president had met a quick end otherwise she would have had to suffer for 8 hours in the hospital before her body went into shock.

After Nodoka's body was cleaned, Azusa had stared down at the once lively school president; she could honestly not bring herself to believe that she was truly gone.

_Nodoka-senpai was so close to graduating too; this was her last year too..._

Azusa clenched her fist before leaning down and pressing her cheek onto the table's cool surface. She blankly stared at her Dakota Red Fender Mustang as she tuned out the rest of the world.

_I wonder if Gitah is feeling lonely right now..with the Hirasawa residence being empty and al-  
_  
Azusa tensed up at her thoughts. She felt something moist land on her left cheek and realized that she had started crying.

"Damn it," she grumbled as she wiped the tears away.

It was at that moment that her ears finally tuned in to what the news was saying.

**"Yes, Kirito, we are here Live at Wakamari Hospital where the victims of the deadly Helter Skelter rollercoaster incident that occurred 4 days ago have been placed."**

Azusa sat up and intently watched the small screen.

The black-haired woman was one that she recognized. It was the news reporter who had arrived at the scene that fateful day; she had interviewed them after the connection between them and the victims was known.

Azusa bit her lip again as she felt her stomach lurch uncomfortably. The hollow pang in her stomach was starting to make her heart ache.

**"After speaking to the England-Japan Boardwalk Park owner, Jameson Ryosuke, he told us that he still plans on keeping the park open."** The woman continued.

The man next to her turned to her and said, **"Ahh, but what is to become of the ride that has caused so much panic among the people?"**

**"That's the thing, Jameson-San has stated that even though there was an unfortunate event, the ride will be carefully inspected and the Helter Skelter will remain open."**

"WHAT?!"

Azusa immediately shot up and slammed her small hands on the table. Her garnet eyes stared at the television screen in horror as scenes from that day reappeared before her eyes.

_H-how could they keep that ride open?! Who knows what will happen next? Are they waiting for an explosion that massacres the whole park before they shut that thing down?!_  
Trying to fight the anger that had boiled up inside her small body, Azusa bit her lip and refused to move her eyes from the television screen. She waited patiently as the woman prepared to speak for the next segment of the news.

**"Well while we are on the topic of the victims of the incident, we here at J-News have finally discovered something that will surely affect the outcome of the identity of our mystery patient. After we spoke with hospital staff, close friends, and relatives of the patient whose name still remains unknown, we have learned that the mystery will be unraveled later today. We will bring you this information on the news update after the break; so, stay tuned as we unravel this secret live in front of Wakamari Hospital."**

The news screen immediately flashed into commercial. Azusa slumped back down and sniffled.

Her garnet eyes sadly stared down at the table's surface.

The five of them had all learned something that day. Azusa's worst fear had come true; the body that she had seen on the stretcher was indeed that of a Hirasawa.

The catch was that no one knew which one it was yet.

Since Ui and Yui had been wearing the same thing and both looked extremely alike, it was very difficult to tell them apart. Sawako had tried to prove that she knew which one it was by trying to grope them, but the staff kicked her out for inappropriate behavior. Then the staff had told them that they needed to conduct a dental test and make blood work examinations in order to figure out who it really was.

This was one of the moments in her life that Azusa wished that the two sisters did not look alike.

A soft buzzing noise alerted her to the phone that was lying on the ground next to her. She opened it up and saw that she had received a text message from Ritsu.

_**[We're going to the hospital in less than 30. Join us if you want. ]**_

Azusa glanced back at the screen that was still running commercials and then at her phone.

Without a moment's hesitation, she replied_**: [okay]**_ and clicked the television off.

She quickly ran to the door and put on her shoes. It wasn't often that she went to the hospital, but if the news was about to announce who the person sleeping in that bed was, then she could probably find out in person.

_I... I'm split. Whether it's Yui or Ui...it'll hurt either way._

**-  
~K-ON!  
-**

"Oh, you made it, Azusa."

Azusa glanced up and saw Ritsu standing beside Mio and Mugi. The small girl nodded her acknowledgement and bent over to place her hands on her knees. She inhaled slowly as she regained her breath.

She had taken the bus there and then had to sneak into the hospital because there was a large crowd of news reporters outside trying to find out the identity of the unknown patient.

The topic was more popular than Azusa had believed and she wished that people would mind their own business instead of nosing around.

"You look tired Azusa-chan. I assume that the crowd outside gave you a hard time," Mugi sympathetically said before petting her head.

"I-is there any news yet?" Azusa asked.

Ritsu and Mio shared a look before the drummer weakly smiled.

"Not yet, but her parents are in there. They were discussing funeral arrangements and then the doctor took them in..." Ritsu whispered.

Mio's grey eyes landed on the door before she hiccuped and then quickly turned around.

"Mio-senpai..." Azusa whispered.

She watched Mugi and Ritsu immediately walk over to the sniffling girl's side and start comforting her.

Azusa sighed before backing up against the wall and staring at the white door. They had all visited the hospital in the past few days, but they received no updates.

"…Yes, while she remains in the coma there is no saying how her brain is functioning. It's a miracle that she survived at all. Though she has sustained some broken ribs, mild whiplash and a severe concussion, we will not know the extent of the head injury until she has woken up."

Azusa glanced up and watched the doctor walk out with two adults following. She immediately stood up and watched the Hirasawas as they emerged.

This was the first time that she had seen Yui and Ui's parents. From what the sisters had told them, they were always traveling around the world on lovey dovey dates.

_They must have heard what happened and rushed back...I-I can't imagine what they're feeling..._

Azusa sadly smiled as she noted that the Hirasawa sisters mostly took after their mother, though she could see how they resembled their father too.

Yui and Ui's father removed his glasses and ran his hands through his short dark hair. Their mother wiped at cheeks with a handkerchief, judging from the puffiness of her eyes, Azusa could tell she had been crying.

After their mother had finished wiping her eyes, she glanced at Azusa and then at the others.

"Y-you're all Y-Yui and Ui's f-friends," she whispered. She swallowed before biting her lip and continuing, "T-thank you for being here and showing that you care."

"They were both good girls, Hirasawa-San," Mugi softly stated as she took in the woman's fragile state.

"Hirasawa-San...if you don't mind my asking, do you guys know who..." Ritsu started but trailed off when she saw the sadness in the woman's eyes.

Yui and Ui's father smiled weakly before speaking up,

"Yes, we are aware of who it is that is sleeping in that b-bed right now."

Azusa felt her heartbeat amplify as the man glanced back into the room. She watched his face carefully as it flashed a pained look before he glanced away.

The doctor stood quietly and observed as the two devastated parents stood there.

"If I may Hirasawa-San..?" He asked the bespectacled man. At the short-haired man's approval, the doctor continued," After the results arrived we immediately called the parents. It's always troublesome when the victim can't be identified, but in this case since the victims looked extremely alike to the point where they looked like identical twins, it was necessary to conduct tests. "

"And...?" Ritsu asked; Azusa noted that Mio and Mugi were clasping the drummer's arms for support. She immediately wished that she had someone she could hold for support too, but settled for the flatness of the wall instead.

"After the results arrived we derived the identity of the victim...We have identified her as Hirasawa Ui," he said.

Azusa felt her heart drop as she sharply inhaled. She had mentally prepared herself for the answer, but she had known that losing either girl was going to hurt like hell.

_B-but If Y-Yui-senpai is dead then..._

Azusa felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned to face Mugi. The blonde's knowing eyes stared into her own as if knowing about her internal turmoil.

"U-Ui?" Mio whispered.

The doctor solemnly nodded before glancing down at this clipboard. Azusa heard the bassist sniffle and turned only to see the elder girl bury her head in Ritsu's shoulder. Azusa felt Mugi gently squeeze her shoulder as she gazed blankly at the wall.

Time seemed to have slow down for Azusa. Her mind jumped back to the day of the incident and Yui's last words to her ran through her mind once more. The girl's beaming smile reappeared in her mind as her mouth opened to say,

"…_Hehe, make sure to wait for me, Azunyan!"_

"Baka senpai…" Azusa mumbled to herself as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

_You should have waited for ME. _

"Wait, Doctor that isn't what you told us," Yui and Ui's father slowly said.

The doctor's eyes widened as he glanced at his clipboard once more.

"Oh Kami, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I made a mistake. I told you the wrong name," the doctor apologized to the parents before continuing, "I had honestly meant to say that Hirasawa Yui is the one who is in that hospital room. I really apologize, both of them were on my mind and the name honestly slipped-"

The doctor stopped babbling when he saw the stern gaze of Yui's father. He apologized once more before bowing and saying to call him if they needed anything else.

Azusa stood frozen in her spot as she glanced at the still body on the bed.

_She's alive…?_

She took in the girl's sleeping figure and felt her stomach squeeze.

_Yui-senpai is alive...? B-but then that means that Ui is..._

Azusa felt her heart struggle with a mixture of happiness and sadness; she immediately turned to Mugi and buried her head in the blonde's shoulder.

"It's okay to cry, Azusa-chan. No one here will judge you," she softly whispered while gently patting her head.

"I-I give my condolences Hirasawa-san," Ritsu shakily said as she bowed.

"Thank you...I would have honestly loved to meet you all at a different time...not like one such as this," Yui's mother whispered.

Yui's father weakly smiled before wrapping his arm around his wife.

"I'm sure you all want to see her now...T-thank you for being such good friends to my daughters," he said.

Azusa watched as the two parents turned and went to leave the hospital. She then glanced at the figure sleeping on the bed.

"Well, should we head in?" Ritsu softly asked.

It might have just been Azusa imagining it, but she felt that the question was directed toward her.

**-  
~K-ON!~  
-**

Soft continuous beeps pierced the silence of the hospital room.

Now that the four girls knew who was sleeping in the bed, each of them struggled with their mixed feelings.

Azusa knew that her upperclassmen were glad that Yui was alive, but they were just as upset as her knowing that the saint known as Ui Hirasawa was gone.

As Azusa gazed at Yui's peaceful expression, a weak smile crept onto her face. Though once she took in the bandages wrapped around the sleeping girl's head and the IV needle that was sticking out of her arm, her smile dropped.

From the corner of her eye, she watched Mugi take the seat next to her and sigh. The blonde gently reached out and took Yui's hand in her own.

Azusa watched as Yui slowly stirred at the blonde's touch. She felt a twinge of what she believed to be jealousy in her stomach before glancing down at her folded hands.

_I don't understand why I'd be jealous at a time like this! Why are such childish emotions consuming me when I should be focusing on Yui-senpai's well-being and mourning Ui 's death instead?!_

"W-well, at least she's okay."

All heads turned to face Mio who was standing on the other side of the bed. The bassist gently took Yui's other hand in her own before slightly squeezing it.

"Things are going to be different, b-but I feel that we can overcome this," she softly whispered.

Ritsu moved so she could be next to Mio and then grinned down at Yui.

"You need to get better soon, okay? A Captain needs his Private! Of course, time will be given to mourn, but you need to make up for lost time by agreeing to be my sla-AGHH!"

Ritsu hissed in pain after Mio sharply delivered a blow to the back of her head.

"I was just trying to help lighten the mood a bit," Ritsu grumbled.

Azusa softly smiled at her senpais before looking back down at Yui. Upon examining her face, the younger girl reached her hand out to brush the brunette's bangs off to the side. The moment that her fingers brushed Yui's skin, she felt the sleeping girl stir and unconsciously nuzzle her hand.

A light blush crept onto Azusa's face as she pulled away; unbeknownst to her, the others had been observing the interaction with smiles on their faces.

"It's getting late, everyone," Mugi suddenly said.

"Ugh we have school tomorrow!" Ritsu loudly whined before Mio smacked her.

"Don't be loud! We're in a hospital!" She loudly hissed.

"Oh, right, I have to be quiet, but the dangerous queen is allowed to be as loud as she wa-ack!"

Mugi's soft laughter caught Azusa's attention and made the younger girl giggle.

The situation was strange.

Azusa knew that she had to mourn the loss of her friend, but she knew that Ui wouldn't want her to be depressed.

_Ui would make me swear to take care of her older sister for her._

An image of Ui bowing and saying that she wanted Azusa to care for her sister in her absence immediately filled her head. Azusa felt a light blush creep onto her cheeks before she glanced back down at Yui's sleeping face and smiled.

_But I do that on a daily basis already, this might just make things trickier..._

"Ready to go, Azusa?" Mio asked her.

Azusa nodded before sitting up and following them out of the room.

"Hehe, Mio-chuannn, have I ever told you that you're the best?"

"Let me guess, you haven't done the summer packet?"

"Well, you can't blame this on me! Last year I let Yui copy mine! She owes me!"

"So you're saying that you want a hospitalized girl who will most likely be traumatized to give you the summer work that she probably didn't do?" Mio hissed.

"See when you put it that way, I look like a jerk!" Ritsu frowned.

_That's because you're being inconsiderate of the situation. _Azusa thought as a sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head.

Mugi jumped into their conversation and tugged at the drummer's sleeve.

"Ah, Ricchan, you can have mine!" She smiled.

"Mugi, you're a life-saver!" Ritsu shouted before hugging the blonde.

"Ritsu-senpai, not so loud!" Azusa warned as people gave them questioning looks.

The drummer sheepishly rubbed the back of her head before receiving a scolding from Mio. Azusa merely shook her head as she followed them out.

_It's really hard to be sad when they're all so…happy and random_.

Azusa's garnet eyes examined as the crowd of news van noted that they had left the building. They immediately started rushing forward to ask them questions of what they had probably learned.

_People can be really inconsiderate can't they? All they care about is themselves…they don't care about the feelings of those involved as long as they get their scoop._

The raven-haired girl turned to face the hospital building before frowning a little. She shook her head to clear it of negative thoughts and followed after her friends.

_It's really hard to believe that Ui is gone…I'm not sure how Jun is going to take this when she finds out…_

"Come on, Nakano, hurry!"

Azusa looked up and saw that Ritsu was trying to fend off a crowd of reporters that were trying to interview her.

"I'm coming!" Azusa shouted as she ran to catch up to them.

As the pig-tailed girl and her friends ran away from the crowded hospital, they remained unaware of what they had left. Had they remained at the hospital a little bit longer, they would have experienced the chaos that ensued when a nurse noticed that the sleeping Hirasawa's right hand had slightly started to twitch.

* * *

Ahhh, and then here is the ending to yet another chapter. This one is more of a "what happened after" sort of thing and helps establish the timeline. Hopefully it's clear in the story that this takes place in the senior member's last year and Azusa's second year. I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out because I'm really trying to study more so I'm trying to get this chapter out while I carefully read the next chapter of my other story.

Feedback, Criticism, and reviews are appreciated! It helps me see where I can focus and points that I can try to correct for next time.

If you guys were confused about the two Hirasawas wearing the same dress, it's something that I had to tweak earlier on.

What will happen next? How will the girls react to the sudden "awakening" of the sleeping Hirasawa… that is if she woke up at all! We will find out on the next installment, of Singing!

Have a nice weekend!

~imuffinator out!


	4. Chapter 3: Another Me!

A/N: Whoa, I honestly didn't expect to write another chapter so soon, but I wasn't home and I had my iphone with me so I this was born! And thus the story continues! Hope you guys like it! I know I keep saying that I don't know when the next update will be and that's honestly true. This one sort of just happened. My AP exams are in less than 2 weeks. x-x so there might not be one until after. As for now, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not Own K-ON! it belongs to Kakifly and KyoAni.

I do not own Another Me, it was written and performed by Sarea (my metal roots are showing – u -)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Another Me**

_Distant is the world you knew  
faded and worn, vacant and torn  
memories go back to days so gray  
welcome to my new reality._

_"Azunyaaan…"_

_"Hngh, just a minute," Azusa muttered._

_"Azunyaaaan wake up!"_

_"Nooo, I don't wanna," the raven-haired girl groaned before pulling a pillow over her face._

_"..AZUNYAN!"_

_The sleeping pigtailed girl stirred before slowly opening her eyes._

_"Azunyan, you're up!"_

_Garnet eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the bright lighting of her room before taking in the scene._

_Her sleepiness immediately vanished and her heart jumped with joy when she saw her airheaded senpai standing there uninjured._

_"Y-Yui-senpai!" Azusa shouted while she quickly got up._

_The moment that she did, she felt a sudden breeze caress her stomach. For some reason, it felt colder than it should._

_She looked down and saw that her bare stomach was exposed because she was wearing some sort of furry two-piece._

_"Azunyan, say nyan for me!" Yui giggled before clapping her hands together._

_"N-no way, senpai!" Azusa immediately replied as she attempted to cover herself._

_The brunette frowned before crossing her arms._

_"But I'm the princess you have to do what I say!"_

_"When did you become princess?"_

_The brunette's chocolate eyes looked upward as her face scrunched up in thought. She sheepishly rubbed her head before replying, "Well, doesn't this crown mean that I'm royalty?"_

_Azusa's garnet eyes looked up and saw the glittering gold crown on the girls' head._

_"What? That wasn't there before?!"_

_"Hehe, I'm the princess and Azunyan has to do what I want!"_

_Yui gleefully smiled before clapping her hands together once more._

_A distant cheering led Azusa to examine her surroundings. She felt her jaw drop when she saw that they were in a towering cathedral type building that had balconies full of people._

_The more that she looked around, the more it seemed to the young girl that she was standing on some sort of stage._

_"W-when did we get here?!" She shouted._

_"Come on, now Azunyan! Say nyan!" Yui commanded._

_"B-but I don't want to!" Azusa frowned._

_"Azunyaaaan, don't make me send the Ricchan patrol to go get you," Yui pouted._

_"But, but it's so embarrassing!" Azusa continued before feeling something slap her cheek._

_She reached out to grab whatever it was and saw that it was a long and furry...tail?_

_Her ears twitched in confusion, wait, they twitched? Azusa reached up to touch her ears and felt a furry mass on her head._

_A gasp escaped her lips as she realized that she had turned into some catlike creature._

_"Ricchan patrol, Ricchan patrol, Riiiichan."_

_The pigtailed girl turned around and felt her jaw drop once she saw an army of Ritsu's approaching. Each was wearing a yellow headband to hold back her hair and exposed large forehead._

_"Hurry up, Azunyan! You're running out of time!"_

_"Tick, tock, tick, tock," Mugi danced around Yui; she was wearing a vibrant blue jester costume._

_Azusa immediately turned around and noted that the pallid peach walls of the building had flowers and vines growing on them. Maybe she could climb up?_

_Without giving it a second thought, Azusa sprinted toward the wall and began to climb._

_"Hurry Azusa-chan, over the wall!"_

_The pigtailed looked down and saw a brunette with her hair in a pigtail._

_"U-Ui...?" She whispered._

_"There's no time, Azusa-chan! Nodoka-chan says that it's time to go!" Ui shouted._

_"But, Ui, wait!" Azusa shouted as she tried to pull herself up and over the wall._

_Before she got to completely climb over, she felt a hand on her arm. The pigtailed girl turned around to face the interloper._

_Yui was eyeing the other side of the wall with a blank look on her face._

_"If you had gone, you would have disappeared with it," Yui whispered._

_"What are you talking about, senpai?" Azusa questioned before the ground began to shake._

_Her garnet eyes turned to look back at the area beyond the wall and felt her lips form an O when she saw the cliff area begin to collapse into the dark unknown._

_"Azunyan, you have to go now," Yui shouted before placing both hands on Azusa's arms._

_"But, Yui-senpai, I'm not going to leave you here!"_

_"As princess, I'm saying that you should stay here where it's safe," Yui softly replied._

_"Y-Yui-senpai…" Azusa weakly responded as tears welled up in her eyes._

_"Take care..."_

_A weak smile graced Yui's face before the brunette leaned in and pressed her lips softly against Azusa's brow. The younger girl felt her cheeks heat up at the unexpected action._

_"This is goodbye, Azunyan," Yui muttered before pushing Azusa as hard as she could over the side of the wall where the cathedral was._

_As soon as Azusa landed on the soft grass, she stood up and watched as the earth violently shook once more. Her garnet eyes observed in horror as the area of the wall that Yui had been standing on collapsed and as the girl disappeared along with it._

_As Azusa collapsed onto her knees, she heard a voice whispering her name. She glanced up and saw Mio running up to her. The noirette was wearing a black dress and was holding cane. She reached out her arm, which had a black and blue striped arm-warmer on it, before opening her mouth to speak._

_"...zusa."_

_"Mio-senpai, did you just see that?"_

_The noirette merely smiled as her grey eyes twinkled. Her mouth opened again and Azusa heard her say._

_"Azusa...up."_

_"What are you saying?" Azusa asked before glancing around her._

_There was a pale light illuminating the cathedral. Now that it was brighter in there, Azusa noted that there were cracks in the wall. Each crack let in some sort of sliver of light._

_For some reason, the whole environment felt nostalgic…as if she had been there before._

_"Azusa, wake..."_

_Wait...that voice...~_

"AZUSA WAKE UP!"

Garnet eyes flew open and immediately closed again once they tried to adjust to the new lighting.

"Agh, Jun, why are you being so loud?" Azusa muttered before rubbing at her eyes.

The bushy-haired girl in front of her merely grinned.

"It's not good to doze off in class, Azusa~" Jun teased.

The bushy pigtailed girl's violet eyes glanced around the classroom. They were in homeroom waiting for class to start.

Before summer break, the class had been hustling and bustling with energy, but now there seemed to be a melancholic tension in the room.

"Jeez, why's everyone so gloomy? I go on vacation with my parents for a few weeks and suddenly everything's changed," Jun groaned before scratching her head.

_That's right...Jun doesn't know…_

"Jun, before the day starts, there's something that you need to kno-" Azusa began, but was cut off.

"And where's Ui? She's usually here by now. I didn't see Yui-senpai anywhere either," Jun stated before glancing around again to make sure that she hadn't missed the girl by accident.

"Jun, the thing is-" Azusa repeated, but was cut off by the teacher's voice.

"Everyone please stand up and get into a straight line. The headmaster has an important announcement to make," the man said.

"Ehh, an announcement on our first day back..? It's probably about summer classes or something for the seniors, kinda lame that we have to go so soon though, eh Azusa? Reminds you that our time here will be up next year," Jun grinned before gently nudging her in the side.

Azusa weakly smiled before glancing at the line that had formed.

The dull pain in her stomach that had been there from the incident remained. If anything, now that she knew that Jun was going to find out the truth, the pain had intensified.

* * *

**~K-ON! ~**

"Damn, it's even gloomier in here than it was in our classroom."

Azusa weakly smiled at Jun before glancing down at her hands. Jun was happily chatting away with people and Azusa could see that they were receiving odd glances from others.

_They're probably just confused as to why Jun is acting as if everything's the same…they don't know that she doesn't._

Azusa perked up when she heard someone say.

"Jun-chan, I'm really sorry for your loss, I know that you two were close."

Her garnet eyes immediately moved over to glance at her bushy-haired friend. Jun merely smiled at the speaker before going, "Eh? What are you talking about?"

The raven-haired girl frowned when she saw that the speaker's eyes widened in realization before she hastily began to apologize.

"Jeez, people are acting really weird, Azusa. They've been apologizing to me all day," Jun quickly whispered.

Azusa clenched her fist and then bit her bottom lip. She felt that she should tell Jun, but she figured that her friend would get mad for not telling her sooner.

It was now or never.

"Well, the thing is Jun, there's something that I need to tell you, about Ui, over the summer...Ui, well she-" Azusa began, but was cut off as soon as she head a feedback from a microphone.

All the girls in the auditorium immediately stood up as the headmaster walked into the middle of the stage. The wizened look on his face showed that he was quite tense about he was about to say. From the corner of her eye, Azusa watched as two teachers walked onto the stage carrying picture frames.

She felt her heart hitch, when she saw the defeated look on Sawako's face as she tightly gripped the picture.

After tapping the microphone two times to make sure that it was working, the headmaster cleared his throat and thus the whole room grew silent.

"Good morning, everyone," he began.

A chorus of good mornings filled the room momentarily before it reentered its previous silence. Azusa felt the hairs on the back of her neck stick up at the eeriness of the scene. Not once in her life had she expected to ever be in a situation like this; it was something that only happened in movies.

The headmaster took the handkerchief out of his front pocket before hastily dabbing at his face. Azusa couldn't help but feel bad for the man, having to address something as upsetting as a student death was something that no one should ever have to do.

"As most of you have heard, a tragedy has befallen our school during the last week of summer break," he slowly spoke in the microphone as Sawako and the other teacher slowly placed down the picture of Nodoka and Ui on the table next to him.

Azusa felt Jun suddenly tense up next to her. Using her peripheral vision, she could see that the bushy-haired girl had started trembling.

"Two students, that were well-known and loved, have passed away in the last week. Manabe Nodoka, the school class president and Hirasawa Ui, one of the brightest students our school had to offer, were involved in a horrifying incident that has left another student severely injured," the headmaster continued.

Azusa felt a pang in her heart before she clenched her fist. She briefly heard Jun whisper, "what?" before the headmaster spoke up again.

"If most of you have kept up with the news, it has been revealed that the victim in the hospital is Hirasawa Yui, the deceased girl's sister. It brings great sorrow to my heart to be here delivering this bad news. The death of anyone, especially of those so young, is always heartbreaking. For that reason, we have hired counselors so people can speak to them if they are feeling any distress on the situation," the man sighed before dabbing at his brow once more.

Around the auditorium, Azusa could hear soft sobs and whispers of comforting words. Her garnet eyes glanced around the room as they roamed the crowd to find her senpais. Once she did find them, she saw that Ritsu had a mask on her face once more and that both Mugi and Mio had their heads buried in her shoulder.

_Poor senpais…I wonder how Jun is taking thi-_

Azusa turned to face her friend and ask if she was okay, but froze up at the steely gaze in her friend's violet eyes.

"Jun…?" she softly asked, but her soft whisper was drowned out by the headmaster's voice.

"We have been told that the wake for Hirasawa Ui and Manabe Nodoka will be held a week from now and that the funeral will be two weeks from today. If you have any questions do not hesitate to speak with a staff member. This is a moment in time where we must all stand together and be strong. Comfort one another and pray for Hirasawa Yui's quick recovery. Kami knows that she will need recovering help from an incident such as this. Please feel free to make get well cards for both the Hirasawas and Manabes wishing your condolences," the headmaster briefly nodded before glancing down at the podium in front of him. He then glanced back up at the students as if he had decided something and added, "We shall now have a moment of silence to remember the victims of the horrible accident."

Azusa merely closed her eyes and glanced down. The silence of the room continued for a few brief seconds before the young girl felt a hand tightly grip her arm.

"Eh, Jun, wha-?" Azusa began, but was immediately cut off.

A loud smack reverberated through the silence of the room. Numerous pairs of curious eyes turned to face her.

Azusa brought up her right hand and placed it on her stinging cheek. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared up at Jun's livid expression.

"Y-you knew and didn't think to tell me?" Jun shouted.

"I-I tried, Jun! I really did!" Azusa replied back.

"You could have told me as soon as I got home! You didn't have to wait until today!" Jun roared back.

The girl's violet eyes were gleaming with forming tears.

"Jun, I'm really sorry! It's been a hard week for me too, you don't understand the whole thing," Azusa weakly replied.

She felt her presence grow smaller as everyone tuned into their conversation. They were now the center of attention. The noirette wished that the headmaster would step in and say something, but even he was frozen at the events.

"No, because all YOU care about is your precious, Yui-senpai," Jun hissed.

_Ouch…_

Azusa cringed at the venom in her friend's tone before biting her lip. The pent-up frustration in her could not be detained by her will.

"I am NOT letting you talk to me this way, Jun! Ui was my friend too! You don't even know the whole situation!" Azusa snapped back at her friend.

"Girls, girls, please break it up, there's no need to fight," their homeroom teacher spoke up as he tried to navigate through the row of girls toward them.

"Oh, I know enough alright! Enough to know that you aren't a real friend," Jun retorted.

Azusa clenched her fist to stop the urge that had overcome her to slap her friend.

_Idiot Jun, you don't know anything! Why are you getting so mad!_

"AT LEAST YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN SHE DIED!" Azusa bellowed before letting the dam of tears that she had been holding break through.

She watched Jun's face pale before she felt herself collapse to her knees. Azusa leaned her head against one of the other chairs, ignoring the pain that built up when her knee bumped against the metal part of another.

"Girls, please follow me, we're going to the office," their homeroom teacher stated.

Azusa silently nodded before getting up. She caught a brief glimpse of Jun's devastated face before she turned to follow the teacher.

The raven-haired girl gently squeezed her fist without letting her gaze leave the floor.

She didn't need to know that the entire school was watching her and Jun exit because of the commotion that they had started.

* * *

**~K-ON!~**

Light filtered through the gaps of the shutter on the windows. The whiteness of the room was merely emphasized by the intensity of the brightness.

The colors made the girl's head hurt; she almost preferred the darkness of sleeping.

The thing that bothered her the most though just wasn't the fact that it was so bright, it was the fact that she kept waking up in this unfamiliar room.

_Where am I?_

She slowly worked to sit up, but immediately regretted it once she felt a sharp pain shoot through her head and neck. She immediately went to lie back down and let the throbbing pass.

Instead of attempting to sit up again, she merely focused on the beeps being emitted by the machine next to her.

The constant rhythm of the beeps was something that she now used to pull her to sleep.

"Ah, you're awake again."

Blank eyes turned to face the speaker.

It was a young woman with brown hair tied up in a bun. She was wearing a white costume with a tiny little white hat.

"How are you feeling?" The woman asked.

Yui blankly gazed back up at the ceiling without saying anything. It was kind of scary actually, imagine living your life normally every day, and then one day just waking up and being in an unfamiliar room.

From what the brunette had gathered, she was in a hospital. She could have even sworn that her parents had visited her, but that couldn't be right.

Summer had just started and they had gone off to Kyoto's airport to go to England.

"Still unresponsive, huh? I guess that would be one of the side effects...press that button next to your bed if you need anything," the nurse smiled before exiting the room.

The moment that she heard the door close again, she let out a deep sigh. Her head had been pounding nonstop and the more she tried to remember as to why she was hospitalized, the worse it got.

_All I remember is...meeting up with everyone in front of...a park?_

Her brown eyes scrunched up in focus to push her head, but she immediately hissed when her head throbbed again.

The previously constant beeps seemed to accelerate at the action.

"Shoot," Yui gasped before tightly closing her eyes.

She slowly inhaled and exhaled as the pain slowly dissipated.

Just outside of the door, she could hear people's voices.

"Whadda ya mean we can't go in and see her?!"

_Wait...that voice..._

"I'm sorry miss, but she needs her rest. We haven't fully evaluated the head injury yet."

The nurse's voice was faint through the closed door.

"Ma'am, please allow us to see her. She's our close friend and we've just heard that she woke up."

_Why do they seem familiar..?_

"Ah...alright, but make it quick!"

A quick chorus of thank yous followed the silence before the door opened up.

"Damn, she's asleep," one of the voices said.

"Ritsu, be quiet. She's resting and we're in a hospital so don't be loud!"

_Ricchan...?_

"Mio-chan's right, Ricchan, we were lucky that the nurse was kind enough to let us in."

_Ricchan and Mio-chan..?_

An image of a tawny-haired girl scaring a girl with long raven hair popped into her mind. A scene of said raven haired girl punching her tawny-haired friend popped up shortly after.

_But that means that the last speaker is..._

"You're right, Mugi. I'm sorry Yui. I mean you can't hear me, but still," Ritsu said.

The brunette lying in bed stirred a bit earning gasps from the others. Chocolate brown eyes opened up once more and examined her visitors.

The look of utter shock on Mio, Mugi, and Ritsu's faces made the bedded girl nervous.

"Y-Yui, you're awake!" Mio gasped.

Her grey eyes were wide in shock and worry.

"H-hello everyone," Yui softly whispered.

A bubbly feeling seemed to overtake her when she saw the happiness in her friend's faces.

Ritsu, whose face had been a mask for the most of the time, sniffled before quickly turning around. Yui's brown eyes caught the girl's teary amber before she turned around.

Mugi shyly smiled before walking over to Ritsu and gently rubbing her back. Mio, who had been frozen, moved toward the bed and took the seat near it.

"How are you feeling, Yui?" She softly asked.

The brunette looked at Mio's raven hair with a puzzled expression on her face for a few seconds. She immediately felt her cheeks heat up and glanced up at the ceiling.

"I'm okay. Just...confused as to why I'm here, hehe," Yui weakly giggled.

Mio's grey eyes hardened momentarily before regaining their warmth. She reached out and gently took Yui's hand in her own.

"That's good. Have you seen your parents yet?" She softly asked.

"N-no, I didn't know that they were home," Yui replied.

"I see," Mio trailed off.

Ritsu, who had recovered, wiped at her eyes as Mugi said something before turning around again. Mio turned to face the tawny-haired drummer as she spoke.

"Sorry 'bout that Private. I was just worried! Also afraid to report that Nakano couldn't come because she got in trouble at school today and with her parents," Ritsu saluted before weakly grinning.

"It's okay, Ricchan...Guys, I've been wondering for a while," Yui began, her eyes did not stray from Mio, she hadn't been paying much attention to what Ritsu had said.

"What is it?" Ritsu asked.

Yui slowly worked to sit up before glancing at the drummer.

"...What day is it?"

"Err, it's July 30th. We just went back to school today," Ritsu stated.

Yui's eyes widened in shock at the revelation; she bit her lip as her mind raced to recall her earliest memory.

"W-what...? Last thing I remember is watching my parents go in their car to leave for Kyoto!" Yui gasped.

Mugi's baby blue eyes widened in shock as a gasp escaped her lips.

As the brunette tensed up and began to glance around, she immediately felt the bassist pin her to the bed.

"Yui, don't push yourself!" Mio shouted.

While all of this was going on, the beeps that were emitted from the machine had grown erratic once more and at that moment Yui realized that it was her heart acting that way.

"This is a lot worse than we though."

Yui turned to watch as Mugi spoke with Ritsu. The two girl's faces were etched with worry.

_What is happening? Is my life a lie?!_

"Yui, please calm down. Yui, can you hear me?" Mio repeated.

The brunette winced in pain as her head began acting up again.

An image of a tall building with red-white-blue stripes flashed through her mind before the pain became unbearable.

"Ack!" Yui hissed in pain as her head and neck injury began acting up.

As the brunette felt herself relax onto her bed, she slowly closed her eyes before she took in the familiar sight of raven-black hair.

It didn't make sense.

Why was she in a hospital?

Why couldn't she remember anything from the beginning of the summer up until then?

What was happening to her?

An image of a young girl with her hair tied up in twintails briefly appeared in Yui's mind before her head panged once more and she truly went unconscious.

* * *

**A/N:** And thus another chapter comes to an end.

Well, I hope you guys really liked it! Now that Yui is awake everything changes! Though her injuries seem to be a problem, ne? And that whole conflict with JunAzu… - u -;

Next Episode: Yui and Azusa meet again? They hit it off and go back to old times? Let's find out, so stay tuned! :D

~imuffinator out!


	5. Chapter 4: Over my Head!

A/N: Okay, well AP exams are in two weeks and I managed to get this done and start the next one. I don't have much to say here except...

I hope you enjoy the reunion! :D I know I had fun writing it 3 I'll stop babbling now as I fangirl Free!

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! it belongs to Kakifly and KyoAni!

I do not own Over My Head, it respectively belongs to The Fray.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Over My Head**  
_  
And suddenly I become a part of your past._

_I'm becoming the part that don't last._

_I'm losing you and it's effortless._

The trek up the stairs felt longer than it had ever been before.

Azusa ran up the first flight of stairs before briefly stopping at the second set. As she went to go up the second flight, she rubbed her hand on the back of the turtle's shell that was situated on the rail.

After reaching the clubroom and hastily opening the door, Azusa found that it was empty.

A sense of disappointment flooded her. It wasn't like she had expected to see her senpais practicing or anything, but she had hoped that she wouldn't be alone.

The youngest member of HTT sighed before walking over to the couch and placing her bag on the floor. She then allowed herself to fall sideways on the cushion.

Her garnet eyes blankly stared at the yellow Yamaha drumset in front of her.

After she rolled over, she adjusted her garnet eyes to look up at the ceiling.

The previous day had gone by pretty badly.

Not only had she been scolded by her parents for disrupting the school assembly, but she and Jun were not on speaking terms. To make matters worse, her senpais had visited the hospital while she has grounded and they had said that they had some important news to tell her about their trip.

_I wonder what they found out..._

Azusa sighed before rolling back over. The club room seemed eerily quiet without the club members making so much noise.

The sound of a door opening led Azusa to direct her attention toward it. She watched as Ritsu and Mio walked into the room.

"Something's off though, Mio. You saw it yourself!" Ritsu said.

The bassist shook her head before replying.

"There's nothing wrong! She's still the same old her...just quieter," Mio retorted.

Azusa felt her ears perk up at their conversation. The two hadn't noticed that she was in the room, so they continued their conversation.

"I honestly don't know how you don't see it," Ritsu whispered.

"Ritsu, just stop talking about this. I'll reevaluate her when we visit again today," Mio sighed.

"Are we taking Azusa with us..?"

Ritsu's hesitant question aroused feelings of irritation in the small girl.

_Why is it that it's me specifically who wouldn't be able to go?_

"I see no reason as to why we shouldn't. You know that Yui cares about Azusa. I'm sure she'd love to see her," Mio softly replied.

The young guitarist felt her cheeks flush at the elder girl's words. She had always considered herself to be close with her air headed senpai, but she wasn't exactly sure that the feeling was reciprocated. Yui was naturally a touchy person.

Soft footsteps increased in noise as a newcomer approached.

"Afternoon, Azusa-chan," Mugi greeted as she jumped into the conversation. Her blue eyes slightly narrowed as she continued," Ricchan and Mio-chan, may I ask why you are considering not taking her?"

Ritsu and Mio jumped in shock when they realized that their kohai had been there all along.

"H-hey Azusa!" Ritsu nervously spouted.

Mio merely blushed before glancing away. Azusa smiled back at the two and then glanced at her blonde senpai.

"I feel that we should go now, I must agree with Mio-chan, Ricchan," Mugi softly stated.

Ritsu hung her head low in defeat before heading toward the door. Azusa watched as her tawny-hair disappeared while the girl headed toward the stairs.

"Please don't mind her, Azusa. She's just had an off feeling a for a while and she thinks that something is wrong with Yui even though she's perfectly fine," Mio explained before looking disappointedly over at Ritsu.

"It's okay, Mio-senpai, I understand," Azusa weakly replied.

The raven-haired bassist smiled before gently petting Azusa's head.

"Well, shall we go?" Mugi asked.

Azusa nodded before grabbing her guitar case and bag. A determined smile adorned her face as she squeezed her case's strap.

_I'm coming, Yui-senpai...and this time I'm not leaving you._

* * *

**~K-ON!~**

The silence of the hospital room seemed way too spooky. For some reason Azusa had had that feeling a lot lately.

The feeling that something was just not...right.

As she walked over to Yui's sleeping figure, she couldn't help but smile while she took in the sleeping girl's placid appearance.

_Yui-senpai looks...cute while she's sleeping.._

The pigtailed girl immediately tensed up at her thoughts, closed her eyes, and shook her head.

_I-I mean she looks like a little kid, that's why!_

Azusa opened up one garnet eye to peer down at Yui's face again. The sleeping girl's calm expression brought a sense of peacefulness within her.

"So as you can see, sir. The head injury has resulted in some damage to the brain itself, but we cannot fully ascertain the damage until she wakes up again."

Azusa turned to face the doorway and watched a doctor walk in with the Hirasawas. Both of them looked as if they had gotten no sleep since they had purple bruises and bags under their eyes.

The moment that the Hirasawas noticed that they were in the room, they both slightly waved.

"I'm sorry; sir and ma'am would you like us to leave?" Mugi spoke up.

Yui's mother sadly smiled before shaking her head.

"I'm sure that if Yui wakes up, she would want to see familiar faces," she said.

Azusa felt her heart pang with guilt at the sadness in the woman's voice. Had she tried a little harder that day...she could have stopped Yui and the others from going on that ride. Her fist clenched in frustration, she had merely pushed Yui away that day.

"Don't blame yourself, Azusa-chan," Mugi whispered as if she had read her mind.

Azusa frowned and then gently nibbled on her bottom lip. Scenes of that day echoed throughout her mind as she gazed at Yui's battered body.

_Someone as innocent as her doesn't deserve any of this..._

She swallowed the lump in her throat before glancing down at her lap.

_Someone as saintly as Ui shouldn't have died either!_

"Mmm."

The sudden groan caught Azusa's attention as the sleeping girl in front of her began to stir. Yui's mother and father sprang into action when they noticed that their daughter was waking up.

"Yui!" Her mother shouted as she ran to her daughter's side.

Groggy chocolate brown eyes opened and roved the room before landing on her parents.

Azusa observed the tired girl in awe as she greeted her parents.

_Y-Yui-senpai IS okay! T-they weren't lying!_

A soft hand patting her back made Azusa turn her head to see who it was. Ritsu merely grinned down at her.

"See Azusa, there was nothing to stress about. Yui's all good," Ritsu chuckled.

Azusa immediately felt her cheeks flare up. She watched as the bassist slapped the back of the tawny-haired girl's head without a moment's hesitation.

Ritsu yelped before nursing her new lump. Mio merely shook her head and frowned.

"Sweetheart, we're so glad that you're okay! W-with Ui gone we...we weren't sure what to do!"

Azusa immediately turned and faced the Hirasawas. She watched as Yui's face became one of confusion at the mention of her sister.

"Ui's...gone?" Yui asked in a puzzled tone.

Her father tensed up before glancing at his wife; his eyes were wide with alert. Yui's mother froze up before she glanced at him. They both realized the mistake that they had made.

They shouldn't have mentioned their deceased younger daughter.

Azusa bit her lip nervously while Yui blankly stared at her parents.

"Oh...you mean she's like...on vacation, right?" Yui smiled.

"R-right, Yui-chan! Your sister a-applied for a scholarship and is in studying abroad!" Her mother nervously spouted.

Azusa could see her husband's disapproval at her lying, but noted that he did not speak up.

_Wait...so they're going to just lie about it..?_

"Eehhhhh? Ui didn't get to say good bye," Yui pouted, the sight made Azusa's heart melt.

"O-oh, but she did, s-sweetie! She gave you a h-huge hug before she left!" Her father tried to comfort her.

This seemed to pacify the airhead as she pushed herself to remember. At the sight of sudden pain on Yui's face, Azusa immediately stood up.

Chocolate brown eyes suddenly turned to examine her as she did so. Under that analytic gaze, Azusa felt as if she was naked. Yui was staring at her quite intently.

"Hello everyone," Yui softly greeted, her eyes did not stray from Azusa.

"Hey, Yui." Mio and Ritsu simultaneously said.

"Hello Yui-chan." Mugi cheerily answered.

Yui's chocolate brown eyes stopped scrutinizing Azusa and turned to look at Ritsu.

"I hope you've all been good!" Yui gleefully smiled.

"Heh, of course we have been! It hasn't been the same without you though," Ritsu chuckled.

Yui giggled along with her before Mio spoke up.

"So how are you feeling today, Yui? That was quite a scare you gave us yesterday," the bassist asked.

Azusa could see worry in the bassist's eyes. The pigtailed girl backed up and moved to stand next to Mugi. The blonde merely smiled knowingly before glancing back at Yui.

"I guess I'm okay, hehe. I just have to be careful because the doctor said I hit my head hard!" Yui childishly stated.

"Ah, well don't strain yourself too much then," Mio gently chided.

Yui giggled and sheepishly used her IV-free arm to rub her head. The sudden action caused the girl to wince in pain and her gown to shift and reveal her bare shoulder. Azusa softly gasped at the sight of bandages that ran up the elder girl's left arm.

Mio seemed to notice it too as she gently reached out and took Yui's arm in hers. A strange little monster in Azusa's stomach seemed to bite away at her when she saw a faint blush form on Yui's cheeks.

"Yui, does your arm hurt when you move it?" Mio asked.

Yui briefly nodded and glanced down at it.

"The doctor told me not to move it too much because something might be broken or sprained, but he says that the x-rays haven't come in yet," Yui smiled.

"But if your left arm is hurt that means you can't play Gitah anymore," Ritsu pointed out.

The brunette tensed up as her brown eyes widened in horror. She immediately tried to sit up and move to get off of the bed.

"Yui, what're you-" Mio began, but was silenced as she tried to hold the struggling brunette down.

"Gitah, he needs me! He must be so lonely!" Yui cried.  
_  
Yui-senpai..._

Azusa felt her heart ache at the broken expression on the girl's face. She watched Ritsu run over to the other side of the bed and help Mio hold her down. The Hirasawas observed their daughter in silence as the panic attack occurred.

_I-I have to comfort her somehow._

"Yui-senpai, I-".

"Yui-chan, Gitah is okay. I visit him at least once a day to make sure he isn't lonely," Mugi whispered.

Azusa immediately turned to the blonde. She hadn't expected Mugi to join in on the lying, but now that she really thought about it, it was better than nothing. Especially since Yui was in such a fragile state.

"O-oh, okay..." Yui muttered before averting her eyes from everyone.

She seemed to think for a few seconds before Ritsu and Mio let go of her. The brunette cleared her throat slightly before glancing back at Azusa.

"Guys...?" Yui started.

"What's up, Yui?" Ritsu asked.

The airhead's brown eyes scrunched up in concentration before she sighed as if giving up.

"Hm, what's wrong, Yui?" Mio questioned.

Yui averted her eyes once more and bit her lip in frustration.

"Mio-chan...Ricchan...Mugi-chan," Yui began.

The room filled with silence as the airhead thought.

"Go ahead, Yui-chan," Mugi whispered.

Yui glanced at the blonde before raising her left hand and pointing.

"Who is that?"

The entire room's atmosphere seemed to tense up as garnet eyes locked with chocolate brown. Azusa felt her throat clench up and stomach ache painfully.

Yui's face was a plain mask. Azusa knew that her senpai was not mean and would never dream of harming her with such a cruel joke, but she couldn't help but wish that she would suddenly laugh and yell surprise.

After a few moments of silence, Azusa's fears were confirmed, that honestly meant that...

"Yui, do you really not know who she is?" Ritsu asked, her amber eyes were wide with shock.

The brunette in the bed shook her head and pouted.

"I feel like...I've met her before, but... when I try to remember, my head hurts," Yui sadly said.

_I-if Yui-senpai doesn't remember me...it's like all of our experiences never happened..._

Azusa bit her lip and fought back the oncoming tears that had started to build up.

A faint scene of the dream she had the previous day reappeared in her mind. The image of Yui gently kissing her forehead before pushing her over to safety as the void engulfed her.

Azusa fought off the blush that was coming because of the kiss part, but then tried to examine the ending of it.

"A-Azusa-chan is the newest member of the light music club, Yui-chan," Mugi said.

"Yeah, she's our kohai and HTT's rhythm guitarist," Mio added.

Yui's eyes maintained their confusion as they bore into Azusa's own. The lack of recognition in the girl's eyes made the pigtailed girl's heart ache.

"Um, well, I'm sorry that...I don't remember you, hehe," Yui sheepishly whispered before rubbing the back of her head.

"It's okay..." Azusa whispered.

_Maybe... keeping up a lie is the best thing to do._

"Actually, this is the first time we've met," she added, earning her strange looks from everyone else in the room.

Azusa forced a smile onto her face before the girl sitting on the bed warmly smiled back.

"Well, it's nice to meet you...Azusa-chan," Yui beamed.

"It's nice to meet you too, Yui-senpai," Azusa whispered, her voice felt strangled and squeaky.

The two girls maintained the awkward eye contact until the doctor coughed.

"Well, it's nice that you're all getting along and all, but we need to run a few more tests on Hirasawa-San now that we have this development," he stated, thus ending the tension..

"Doctor, what do you think she has?" Her mother asked.

The man grimly smiled before scribbling some notes down on the clipboard.

He looked to make sure that Yui wasn't paying attention before turning to the parents. Azusa, who was near them, heard their whispered conversation.

"I fear that she has some sort of amnesia. Obviously she forgot the tragic incident that has occurred to her and most of the things that happened the past month, and that is logical because people often block those sorts of tragic incidents out. Though it seems that emotional trauma may have dealt more damage," he whispered in a hushed voice.

"I-is there any way she can get her memories back?" Yui's father asked.

The doctor sighed before glancing back at the bed where Yui was speaking with the others.

"As of now, I'm speculating some retrograde amnesia due to the blow to the head. Other tests have proven that she has not suffered any loss of motor skills, but it seems now that the hippocampus was affected; therefore, I am not sure how she can recuperate properly. Memories are quite fickle," he continued.

Both of the Hirasawas sadly sighed before they glanced over at her. Azusa immediately glanced away and clenched her tiny fist.

"Wha- Doctor, I am ashamed of you!"

All heads turned to face the newcomer in the room. A woman wearing all white crossed her arms and impatiently tapped her foot.

"The limit of people allowed to be in a room is 4. If you are not a family member, please get out," she stated in an irritated tone.

"I'm sorry, Wakaba-chan! I was just so excited to see them, that I made them ignore the rules," Yui sheepishly spoke up.

The nurse's eyes softened when she glanced at Yui. Pity was quite the interesting thing.

"I didn't know that you were awake, Yuichi," the nurse smiled.

Azusa frowned at the nickname. Were the two that close already that they had nicknames for each other and ignored honorifics?

"I'm sorry everyone, but visiting hours are almost up anyways. Doctor, we have to finish conducting exams," the nurse, who Azusa now knew as Wakaba, stated.

The doctor rubbed his head before nervously grinning. He quickly waved at everyone before exiting the room. The nurse merely muttered to herself in irritation as she walked toward the door.

Before she reached it, she turned around and spoke up, "I'll give everyone 10 minutes before I bring up her meal. Please make your goodbyes as quick as possible."

Wakaba then smiled before closing the door behind her.

"...Will you all come again tomorrow...?"

Yui's voice was a soft whisper and the question lingered in the silence of the room. Ritsu walked over to the airheaded girl before reaching over and gently ruffling her hair.

"Of course, I'd never let a friend be lonely," Ritsu grinned before giving her a thumbs-up.

Yui stared at the drummer for a few seconds before beaming.

"Well, it's about time that we all go now," Mugi spoke up.

Azusa briefly nodded before glancing back over at Yui. The brunette was talking animatedly with Mio. Her eyes seemed to light up with excitement as they talked.

As Mio got up and waved to say goodbye Yui and her parents waved back.

"Oh," Mio gasped before reaching into her pocket.

"Hm? What's up, Mio?" Ritsu curiously asked as she tried to peek at what the bassist had.

Azusa watched the shy bassist tense up when she noticed how close Ritsu's face was to her own. The noirette immediately tensed up as she took a hasty step away from the tawny-haired girl.

A bright blush illuminated Mio's ivory skin while she pulled out the object in her pocket.

"U-uhh..here, Yui," Mio nervously spouted before smiling at Yui and holding her hand out.

Yui carefully took the item in her hands while she examined it.

_Wait...is that what I think it is...?_

Azusa watched Yui carefully unfold the black spectacles and then gasp. The brunette happily smiled at Mio before clutching them close to herself.

"Thanks Mio-chan!" She happily said.

Mio merely nodded and then replied, "No problem, they were yours anyways."

"Ehhhh, really? Huh..." Yui questioned before glancing down at the glasses and smiling.

Azusa kept her gaze on Yui as the brunette began to speak animatedly to her parents.

As she followed the others out, she couldn't help but feel a heavy weight on her heart.

If Yui had honestly forgotten who she was, then where did that leave her..?

* * *

**~K-ON!~  
**

"Why'd you do that?"

Azusa looked up from her strawberry ice cream cone and into confused amber eyes.

After they had visited hospital, they had stopped by an ice cream store to buy themselves treats.

"Yeah, Azusa-chan, I was wondering that too. I hadn't expected you to lie," Mugi softly asked. The worry was evident in her voice.

The pigtailed girl merely smiled sadly down at her ice cream. Why was it that the fact that she lied that bothered them?

Her garnet eyes narrowed in slight irritation.

_The other lies were worse than mine!_

"I just felt that since everyone else was lying, I didn't want to push her to remember anything," Azusa whispered.

The atmosphere seemed to tense up a bit as each other the girl's noticed the pain in her face.

Mio's grey eyes scrutinized her for a few seconds before she spoke.

"I see what you mean, Azusa. The fact that they lied about Ui...I don't know what they're going to do," She sighed.

The pigtailed girl nodded and then leaned against the railing. They had stopped walking near a park that was by the train station where their paths diverged.

"I really didn't see that coming though, Yui not remembering Azusa," Ritsu bluntly stated.

Mio sensed Azusa's discomfort at this and hit the back of her friend's head. Ritsu groaned in pain before jumping away and shouting.

"Mio-chuaan, give me an injury like that and I might forget who YOU are," Ritsu whined.

The bassist's fist immediately tensed up as Ritsu realized what she had said. The tawny-haired girl immediately started backing up with her hands in the air.

"M-Mio, you know that's not what I meant," Ritsu nervously said.

"What DID you mean, Ritsu? Hmmmm?" Mio menacingly asked.

The drummer gulped before turning and sprinting in the direction of the park. Mio immediately sprinted after her while shouting about her being inconsiderate of other's feelings. Azusa felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth before glancing down at the strawberry sauce dripping down her melting strawberry ice cream.

"Well, this is quite unfortunate, is it not, Azusa-chan?" Mugi inquisitively asked.

The raven-haired girl nodded before licking a part of the ice cream that dribbled onto her hand. The taste of strawberry reminded her about the big commotion that Yui used to make about them.

She recalled Yui speaking about it after explaining why she felt that the strawberry needed to preserved for just the consumer unless they were sharing it with a significant other.

The strawberry is the most important part of the cake! It's like its heart! It's the core!

Azusa felt her hands tremble as she observed the strawberry sauce drip down onto her hand and then land on the pavement.

"Azusa-chan..?" Mugi asked since she had not replied to her question.

The pigtailed girl watched the sidewalk go from its dark grey color to a dark pink as it was stained by her red sauce. Her heart immediately clenched up in her throat as an image she had tried to repress from that day wandered back into her mind.

The stretcher that had housed Ui Hirasawa's body, she was positive now that it had been Ui's because Yui still lived, was stained with blood. As the girl's limp arm had fallen out of the blanket that covered the rest of her body, Azusa had seen a streak of red running down it.

A sudden wave of nausea overcame the younger girl as her ice cream slipped out of her hand. The grey sidewalk was further stained by her melting ice cream.

The memory of sirens ringing in the background seemed to intensify as her garnet eyes focused on the growing stain on the ground. Azusa felt her hands clam up and her body start sweating.

The sun felt too hot on her back and everything seemed too amplified. The sensation of a hand on her shoulder caused the younger girl to cringe.

Mugi immediately withdrew her hand once she saw the fear in the younger girl's eyes.

"Azusa-chan…?" Mugi hesitated.

A guttural sob ripped through the small girl's body as she backed up against the railing behind her and allowed herself to slowly slip onto the floor.

Her garnet eyes did not stray from the stain on the floor.

_Why did it all turn out this way?_

An image of the wrecked coaster cars flooded her mind.

_Why did I decide to try and climb that fence?_

The sound of people screaming echoed throughout mind. The groans of agony that she had heard when she had approached the ride stood out the most.  
_  
Why couldn't I block it all out?_

The image of a happy Yui excitedly pointing at the Helter Skelter before the tragedy appeared in her head. The pained look in the girl's eyes once she rejected her proposal to go stood out the most from the entire scene.

_And now…_

Yui's blank stare as she met Azusa's eyes remained burned into her mind's eye.

_I'm just another stranger that she barely knows…_

Azusa glanced up only to see a knowing look in Mugi's eyes. As if the two shared some sort of secret bond that tied them together.

_I always pushed her away when she tried to get close…_

As the pigtailed girl reached out and grabbed Mugi's hand to pull her up, she felt a sinking feeling deep in her stomach.

_Isn't that what I wanted though...?_

Her garnet eyes observed as Mugi's blue glanced at the two girls running around the park.

_To have her treat me like just another human being instead of a pet she hugs in public...?_

Mio just refused to give up until she had exacted her revenge on Ritsu. The blonde met Azusa's gaze and sympathetically smiled.

_So then why…_

Azusa weakly returned it before brushing the dust off of her bottom. Her garnet eyes remained glued on the pink stain on the sidewalk.

_…Why does it hurt so much?_

* * *

A/N: Whoa, I bet you guys did NOT see that coming. Even I didn't! Loljk, but yeah...I hope you guys like this chapter! It adds more to the "drama" aspect I guess, I dunno. Poor Azusa though, that must be horribruuuhh! D:

Reviews and criticisms are appreciated! Thanks for taking the time to read this! ^_^

Next Installment: Rainy Visits. A Wake. And MoeKitty Tears.

Peace out, yo!

~imuffinator out!


	6. Chapter 5: Iris!

**A/N**: After a hiatus and some editing…here is the latest chapter! I hope that you guys like it! I'm done with 2/3 of my AP exams, but it's hard for me to care much for French. Without further ado, I give you chapter 5 of Singing! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! it belongs to Kakifly and KyoAni.

I do not own Iris, it respectively belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Iris**

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Raindrops softly pattered on a slightly open window. Water slipped through the open gap and dripped onto a guitar residing underneath it.

The Dakota Red Fender Mustang gleamed under the faint light creeping through the window. As the door to the small room that contained it opened, its owner gasped.

"M-Muttan!" Azusa shouted as she ran toward her precious guitar.

She carefully picked it up from its stand and gently laid it on her bed. After walking back over to the window and shutting it, she sighed.

She had only opened it because her room had been too hot the previous night and during the mad dash to get to school, she had forgotten to close it.

Of course it just HAD to start drizzling shortly after school ended, thus making her worry about running home before it really started to pour.

The soaked young girl quickly ran to her bathroom and grabbed two towels. The moment that she reentered her room, she began to carefully wipe her guitar.

"It's like you were taking a shower, you naughty guitar," she affectionately whispered.

The garnet eyed girl tensed up when she realized what she was doing. She immediately released her twin tails from their hold and grabbed the spare towel. She then began to savagely rub at her wet hair.

_...I'm turning into Yui-senpai.  
_  
The image of the brunette desperately clinging to her guitar after she had valiantly protected it from the rain reappeared in her mind.

_That was the day that we had to go get Gitah fixed up because she unknowingly kept him in a really bad condition._[1]

Azusa smiled to herself before one part of the memory jumped out at her.

It was when she had pointed out that all Yui cared about was her guitar. The airheaded brunette had immediately turned and stated that she was jealous of Gitah.

An irritated blush crept onto the raven-haired girl's cheeks.

_Why would I be jealous of a guitar? It's not like it can ever warm her up like I ca-_

The raven-haired girl jumped at her thoughts before abruptly shaking her head and burying her face into the moist towel. There was no need for thoughts like that.

_"It's okay, Azunyan, I still love you the most."_

The ghost of the brunette's voice sent chills down the pigtailed girl's spine. Azusa rubbed the back of her neck before continuing her task of drying Muttan.

She wasn't going to let such irrelevant thoughts distract her. Nope, especially when she had to pretend that she and Yui didn't know each other.

_Yup, have to pretend that we're…perfect strangers…_

Azusa frowned at that thought.

_I thought that Yui-senpai would treat me the same as she originally did when we first met, but something's different now... She won't even give me a second glance._

She briefly recalled their visits to the hospital on Wednesday and Thursday. Both times that Azusa had been there, the brunette had been strangely polite and distant.

One thing that Azusa couldn't help but notice was that whenever she saw Yui, she was never without her spectacles. It seemed as if the brunette had morphed into a different person when she wore them.

_She looks like Yui-senpai on the outside, but acts nothing like her._

To reassure the band members, the doctor had told them that it could be side effects of the brain injury. Blows to the head often affected patients in ways that involved personality changes or unusual behavior.

Azusa sighed once more before picking Muttan up. She slung the guitar's strap over her shoulder and plucked at the high E string.

The note resonated for a few seconds before the noise dissipated. It was at that moment that she realized that this was the first time she had actually held her Fender Mustang since the incident.

After examining its dark red body, she felt her hands tense up and body tremble slightly before immediately removing the guitar strap from around her neck.

"Maybe next time," she muttered as she placed Muttan on his stand.

_I really could go for one of Mugi-senpai's cakes right now…_

Azusa slumped onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her garnet eyes blankly stared into nothingness as a deep sigh escaped her lips.

_Things are just going to keep changing, aren't they...?_

* * *

**~K-ON! ~**

The torrent of rain continued through the rest of Friday up until Sunday afternoon. It was as if the sky had finally broken its holdings and mourned the deaths of Ui and Nodoka.

The dark grey clouds made the atmosphere feel ominous and gloomy, yet it fit the melancholy atmosphere of the day.

Garnet eyes peeked out a window spotted with rain drops. Azusa sighed before patting down her dark grey skirt to crease wrinkles.

Ui and Nodoka's wakes were happening in two hours.

_This is so weird... Usually funerals occur immediately after a death but...  
_  
Azusa bit her bottom lip and glanced down at her folded hands in her lap.

The press had really blown this up.

As soon as news of the wake caught their ears, they began to swarm the Hirasawa and Manabe households.

_…All because 5 of the people who were seriously injured on that ride ended up passing away and because Yui-senpai had that whole mystery thing going on._

The garnet-eyes girl puffed her cheeks in frustration. She had hoped that the attention would disappear, but the moment that the press discovered, it was honestly still a mystery to this day how it happened, about Yui's amnesia, things had become worse.. .

_I swear they make the biggest fuss over the littlest things!_

"Azusa, are you going out today?"

Azusa stood up and quickly walked over to the door. She placed her hand on the wooden doorframe before leaning out and shouting.

"Yeah mom, I'm attending a wake remember?" She replied.

"Oooh yeah, what time is that again? Your father and I are going out to the usual place and we're coming home late," her mother stated.

Azusa's hand tightened on the door frame. She glanced down at the wooden floor under her feet before replying.

"It's at 6, mom," she said, trying her hardest to keep her voice from cracking.

"Oh, okay. Let us know if you need a ride, 'kay sweetie?"

Azusa sadly smiled before nodding her agreement. She knew that her mom wouldn't see it, but it wasn't like it even mattered.

The raven-haired girl paced around her room for a moment as she blankly stared down at the ground.

_It's not like they've ever really been here when I've needed them…_

Garnet eyes hardened as Azusa stopped pacing and clenched her small fists. They then roamed over to her Fender Mustang.

The only gift that she had ever received from her parents that she had grown to love…

Her comforter in times when she was feeling lonely or when she needed to vent…

But now…

She took in the sight of her beloved guitar's body before internally cringing and glancing away. It seemed that anything affiliated with the color red made her tense up.

This made it difficult for her to even look at her only tool of comfort.

_I mean…I'll get over it one day, but right now it's just too soon…_

Azusa slowly inhaled in order to push away negative thoughts. She was already going to cry at the wake, there was no need to do that right now.

The pigtailed girl sat on her bed and blankly stared at the wall while she waited for time to pass. She tried to analyze the weeks past events and tried to think of reasons as to why Yui had forgotten her specifically.

_I mean, it's not like I can ask her._ _When we talk it's only for a few seconds, but then she moves on to talk to Mio-senpai or Mugi-senpai…_

A faint buzzing in her pocket led Azusa to pull out her small phone. She frowned down at the crack on its screen before the call bar lit up.

The tawny-haired drummer's picture flashed up on her phone.

_Huh..? Why is Ritsu-senpai calling me?_

Azusa quickly pressed the answer button and placed the phone against her ear.

"**Oi, Azusa, what's up?"**

"…Getting ready for the wake, what do you want, senpai?"

"**Heh, getting straight to the point, huh? I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the wake together."**

Azusa frowned and then glanced down at her phone.

_What…? Isn't she going with Mio-senpai?_

"**I know you're probably wondering why I'm not going with Mio…thing is she's at the hospital with Yui right now."**

****"Ohh..." She whispered.

Azusa squeezed her phone and tried to fight out the sudden clenching of her stomach.

_She's…at the hospital by herself?_

"**Yeah, I know right? Err…So whadda ya think?"**

The pigtailed girl sighed before replying.

_I mean it's better than going alone…_

"Sure, why not. We can even meet up with Mugi-senpai on the way."

"**Hehe, yup! Well, see ya at 5:30, Azusa! I'll call Mugi right now!"**

"See you later, senpai."

The phone call ended with a beep, just as the call screen faded into her background, Azusa caught sight of the image.

Her jaw tightened as she stared at the picture. She hadn't changed it, so it was still the picture from that day, the one that now had a crack separating her and her airheaded senpai.

Out of the entire conversation, there was one thing that bothered the youngest member of HTT the most.

_Why is it always Mio-senpai that goes to visit Yui-senpai?_

A brief recollection that Yui recently always bothered the bassist nudged its way into her mind. Azusa shook her head and bit her lip.

_I'm probably just overthinking things...I mean, we're all just good friends…Yeah that's why._

* * *

**~K-ON!~**

"Oi, Azusaaa, over here!"

Ritsu and Mugi cheerily waved from the corner of the crossroad that connected their streets. A small smile crept onto the raven-haired girl's face as she ran to where they were.

"Hello Mugi-senpai," Azusa greeted.

"Good evening, Azusa-chan," Mugi nodded.

Azusa could see that both girls were wearing grey outfits. Ritsu had her hair pulled back by a black headband, wore a long-sleeve button-down and a skirt down to her knees, whereas Mugi wore a grey one piece.

"I see that you tied your hair up for the occasion, Azusa-chan," Mugi noted.

A faint blush crept into Azusa's cheek at the observation. After a good hour of trying to figure out how to wear her hair, she finally settled on a ponytail. Wearing it down was a close second, but she figured that the bassist would leave her hair down too and decided against it.

"Well, it's time for us to goooo!" Ritsu pointed in the direction that they were headed before starting to walk.

Azusa and Mugi followed the drummer in silence. They watched various cars drive by and slow down slightly to take their appearance in. It wasn't extremely often that one saw a group of people wearing dark grey outfits and curiosity was a rather irritating thing.

A silence remained throughout the walk until Mugi decided to speak up and break it.

"…So I heard that Mio-chan visited Yui-chan in the hospital."

Azusa watched Ritsu tense up before stopping and turning to face them. There was a momentary look of annoyance in her eyes before they became guarded.

"Yeah, she told me that she felt bad because everyone would be at the wake and she felt obligated to visit her, or something," Ritsu bitterly remarked.

"I see," Mugi trailed off, thus leaving the rest of the walk in an uncomfortable silence.

The three girls walked toward the Hirasawa household only to notice that a large crowd had gathered out by the front.

"What the- why's there so many people?" Ritsu asked.

"Don't forget that the press blew this up, Ritsu-senpai," Azusa pointed out.

The tawny-haired drummer shook her head and continued her trek forward. The closer they got the Hirasawa household, the more Azusa noticed that the crowd of people seemed unfamiliar.

"R-Ritsu, over here!"

Three heads turned to face the direction in which the voice came from. Mio stood off to the side and was glancing around nervously. Azusa couldn't help but notice that the bassist had decided to wear her hair up in a single ponytail too. She tried to ignore the gnawing feeling in her stomach at the realization before she watched the drummer wave at Mio.

"Hey, Mio, wow was everything at the hospital?" Ritsu asked as her friend immediately ran over and clung to her arm.

Mio immediately seemed to relax as she stood next to the drummer. Her stormy grey eyes looked thoughtful for a bit before she let out a sigh.

"We talked for a bit before she went to sleep. I only checked in to make sure that she was okay," Mio smiled.

"Well, isn't that good news?" Mugi laughed, yet there was something about the laugh that Azusa couldn't help but think that something was off.

The raven-haired girl examined the girl's face before noticing the coldness of her eyes. The iciness in the stare made shivers run through her spine.

_I feel a sort of tension right now…_

Azusa weakly smiled before glancing around at the crowd. She hoped that she would perhaps see someone she at least knew.

A flash of russet made her freeze up.

Azusa watched as Jun made her way toward the Hirasawa household and entered through the open door. She felt her heart drop at the sight of her former friend.

The former had not spoken to her since their fight at the assembly. Whenever Azusa would try to say something, Jun would always mysteriously disappear or do something to annoy her.

_At this point trying to make up is impossible…Jun is so stubborn!_

The sound of pure misery led Azusa to quickly turn her head and look her to her right. The sight of an old woman, who Azusa instantaneously recognized as the Hirasawa's neighbor and a woman Yui called "Gran", bursting into tears made her heart ache.

Azusa watched as the people near Gran uncomfortably moved away at the woman's distress. Though instead of ignoring it like the others, the young girl moved toward her.

Gran's eyes seemed to widen as she recognized who was approaching her.

"I-I remember you, you were Ui and Yui's f-friend," the old woman quietly stated.

Azusa briefly nodded before the old woman sniffled and glanced down at the ground. Unsure of what to do, Azusa walked over so she could be next to her and awkwardly patted her on the back.

"I-I knew those two since they were l-little girls. Y-you couldn't imagine my surprise when I came home one day and saw Hikaru and Mitoko at home only to have them tell me that one of their daughters had p-p-passed away in a horrible accident," the old woman sobbed.

Azusa stood there in silence and merely glanced at the ground while the woman vented.

"Then when I heard that one of them was alive, but injured, it just broke my heart. There was no good outcome to such an incident. Either way one of those two innocent girls would be lost to the world," Gran sniffled.

"Y-yeah, I sort of understand what you mean…" Azusa hesitantly whispered.

The old woman wiped away at her face before letting out a small…chuckle?

_She's laughing….?_

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I just remembered of a time when those t-two were little, they found an extremely sick black cat. The poor thing was so thin and they weren't sure how they could possibly ever take care of it… I remember Yui-chan and Ui-chan crying when they found out that the cat had passed away while they were at school," Gran whispered.

Azusa allowed herself to observe the old woman as she reminisced.

"I remember telling them to look at the bright side. T-that the poor thing was suffering and that it was now in a better place…a place where it was running around happily and waiting for them to c-come," the old woman sadly smiled.

The raven-haired observed as more people entered and left the Hirasawa household to pay their respects. She remained silent as Gran composed herself.

"It's not my place to say this, b-but I'm sure that if Yui-senpai was here, she'd tell you that…" Azusa trailed off.

The old woman glanced up at her as if urging her to finish her sentence. Azusa shakily inhaled before allowing herself to continue.

"I'm s-sure that she'd say that Ui and Nodoka-senpai, aren't suffering anymore…t-that t-they're in a h-happier place now, w-where t-they won't be in anymore p-pain," Azusa spouted out before feeling the tears overwhelm her collected barrier.

A loose tear slid down her cheek as she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. The old woman reached out and gently pet her head.

"It's okay," Gran weakly whispered before wrapping her arms around the trembling girl.

Azusa allowed herself to relax into the warmth of the hug before closing her eyes.

_T-that's r-right…they're in a much better place now…a place where a saint like Ui and genius like Nodoka-senpai are truly needed._

"I see now why she was so fond of you…"

The pigtailed girl slowly opened her eyes before carefully breaking away from the hug. She stared into Gran's face at her words.

The old woman broke out into a warm smile before petting her head once more.

"You reminded her of that kitten that she couldn't save all of those years ago. Make sure that you take good care of Yui for me and thank you for helping an old woman in her distress," Gran smiled before bowing and turning to enter the crowd of people.

Azusa remained frozen in her spot as she blankly gazed into the distance. She remained there for a few seconds until she felt a tug at her sleeve.

Curious blue eyes peered into hers.

"…Ready to go in, Azusa-chan?" Mugi whispered.

Azusa quickly turned around and searched for the old woman only to note that she was missing. She then shook her head, glanced back at the Hirasawa household, and then looked back at Mugi.

"Let's go, senpai. I think that Ui and Nodoka-senpai have been waiting long enough," Azusa smiled before pursuing the blonde.

* * *

**~K-ON!~**

"_**Yui-senpai!"**_

_Chocolate brown eyes quickly darted around at the unusual environment._

"_Huh?" Yui whispered to herself._

"_**Yui-senpai!"**_

"_E-Ehh…Where am I?" Yui asked herself as she glanced around._

_The sound of ocean waves crashing onto the side of a cliff alerted her to the fact that she was near an ocean. The brunette peered down at bottom of the cliff and quickly swallowed when she saw how far down the drop was. She then continued to look around before spotting a building that looked like a tall cathedral. _

_A sudden urge to approach it overcame the brunette. Without a moment's hesitation, Yui ran over to the decrepit building's entrance. The majestic brown door that separated her from what was inside needed only to be opened by the golden keyhole that was on it._

_Yui glanced around in search for a key. The more she glanced around this mysterious place, the more she noticed that she felt like she had been here before._

_A feeling of déjà vu overcame her as she felt something lead her to the side of the cathedral. She then noticed that there was a small hole in the side of one of the walls._

_Yui immediately began to use her hands to attempt and make the hole bigger. She smiled as the bricks surrounding the hole fell out. As the hole grew in size, she noted that a bright light was coming through a gap in it._

"_**Yes, that's the way!"**_

_At the sound of the voice, Yui quickly glanced around. She shivered when she noticed that it was just her and then quickly continued ripping into the wall._

_A ripping noise cut through the otherwise silent atmosphere as she fell into the building. _

"_Oof," Yui muttered as she hit the ground._

_After reaching up and wiping her spectacles, she stood up and realized that she was wearing a light blue dress. _

"_**Don't focus on the mess, just follow my voice."**_

_Yui stood still as she debated on whether or not she should listen to the voice or not. Her parents had often told her not to listen to strangers, but she felt that this time it was okay because something about the voice seemed extremely familiar…_

_The brunette quickly brushed the dirt off of her dress and ran further into the building. Once her eyes adjusted to the lighting, she noticed that the inside of the cathedral wasn't actually a cathedral._

_Vines and bushes seemed to cover every corner of the inside. In the center of the room, she even saw a fairly new looking couch. She ran a hand over its smooth royal blue surface before noting that there was a white beret and set of marbles on its cushions. _

_Yui then moved away from it and continued glancing around. At the far edge of the room, she saw a set of instruments carefully aligned against the wall. _

_As she approached one of the bushes near her, she noticed that there were white roses on it. She carefully plucked one from it and held it up to her face. She slowly inhaled and took in the rose's sweet scent._

"_**You finally came…I've been waiting."**_

_The brunette tensed up at the sound of the voice and turned around._

"_W-who are you?" she gasped out when she saw that she was still alone._

"_**I can't believe that you forgot who I am, Yui-sen-"**_

"_Huh…? But…" Yui whispered as she tried to place the familiarity of the voice._

_The brunette walked toward the couch and took a seat on it. She glanced down at the flower in her hands before carefully twirling it in her fingers. _

_Her brown eyes focused intently as she tried to attach a name to the voice that kept speaking to her._

"_**I thought you loved me."**_

_Surprise overtook the brunette as she immediately glanced up._

"_W-what, but I do! ...I-I think," Yui hesitantly whispered._

"_**You were going to confess to me, remember?"**_

"_I-I was…?" Yui asked._

"_**I can't believe that you forgot, Yui-…"**_

_The brunette allowed the white rose to fall onto the couch cushion before abruptly standing up. _

"_Where are you?" She asked._

"_**Look around in your heart, and then that's where I'll be…"**_

_Yui scratched her head before trying to figure out what that meant. From what she could recall, the few things that she loved in life were her family, friends, and Gitah. _

"_Gitah!" Yui shouted as she remembered that she had seen a set of instruments over by the edge of one of the walls._

_As the brunette made her way toward where she recalled the instruments to be, she saw a figure gently strumming an unfamiliar tune on her beloved guitar._

_The figure smiled at her before saying,_

"_**You found me."**_

_Yui's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the long waist length raven hair. ~_

* * *

Silence greeted the sleeping brunette as she woke up.

She blankly stared up at the ceiling, the dream burned into her mind.

"It makes sense now…" Yui whispered to herself.

The guitarist slowly sat up and glanced outside the window. The soft pattering of raindrops hitting the window was a relaxing sound.

She then glanced at the clock which read 8:00pm.

A small smile crept onto her face as she leaned down and pressed the red button next to her bed three times.

Yui waited patiently as Wakaba ran into the room.

"I-is everything okay, Yuichi?" she gasped, the brunette felt bad that she had made the poor woman run over.

"Everything's fine, Wakaba-chan!" Yui beamed.

A look of confusion crossed the woman's face once she noticed that everything was indeed okay.

"…Then why did you page me?" She asked.

Yui's smile faltered for a bit before she glanced down at her hands. She fumbled with her bed sheets as a faint blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Is it possible for me to return to school soon…?" She sheepishly whispered.

A look of surprise passed on the nurse's face and disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Well, that old fart of a doctor did say that you were doing pretty well with tests…he said that you'd be out in a week," Wakaba stated.

Yui's smile returned to her face with full force at the news.

_That means…that it might be possible!_

"R-really?!" Yui happily gasped.

Wakaba nodded and smiled back at the bubbly brunette.

"Hooray!" Yui cheered and pumped her fist into the air.

Her determined brown eyes glanced back out the window as a serious smile crept onto her face.

_It might take a bit, but it might be time to finish what I started…_

The image of the raven-haired girl popped back into her mind.

_I will confess this time! That's a promise!_

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was a rather interesting one to write. It really delves more into the plot of the story and helps with advancing it. I felt like integrating Gran into this…because that woman is (a) adorable and (b) she truly was close to the Hirasawas. She was like a caretaker for them that was there when their parents weren't. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; the muse for this story is quite strong. Usually when I begin a story, that's how it works, but c'est la vie~

Next Episode: A funeral?! Yui goes back to school?! Will Azusa and Jun reconcile? Let's find out as I work to tie up all of these loose ends. - u -

[1] Is a reference to season 2 Episode 6, Rainy Season!, where Yui protects Gitah from the rain because she doesn't want him to get wet.

~imuffinator out!


	7. Chapter 6: Let Love Bleed Red!

**A/N:** I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. My prom was yesterday and I got hooked on a game called Mabinogi. I don't have much to say for this except…enjoy. It's gonna be a bumpy ridee (maybe)

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! it belongs to Kakifly and KyoAni.

I do not own Let Love Bleed Red; it belongs to Sleeping with Sirens and Rise Records.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Let Love Bleed Red!**

_Is it naive to make plans that seem so far away?_  
_There's a reason I feel this way,_  
_you're sleeping alone, I'm awake._

_When you dream of me tonight, am I close to where you are?_

"Are you serious?!"

Amber eyes widened in utter shock as Ritsu took in the information that she had just received.

Mugi carefully set down her cup of tea and stared up at her. The two were in the club room waiting for the bassist and their catlike kohai to arrive.

Ritsu scratched her cheek before glancing into Mugi's baby blue eyes.

"Wow, I can't believe that they're saying that she's feeling good enough to come back to school," Ritsu said.

The tawny-haired girl reached up and scratched her head. A look of frustration crossed her face as she thought about the past few days.

Following the wake, visits to the hospital had grown to be less because Yui was in constant examination. It wasn't until today, which was Friday, that the true reason for the examinations was revealed and Mugi had shared with her that Yui was being cleared to leave the hospital and return to school.

"They're going to treat it as if it was a concussion injury from a sports related event. I don't necessarily approve of it, but they're bringing in a special counselor to watch over her during these critical moments," Mugi stated.

"How did you find all this out?" Ritsu asked.

The blonde smiled mischievously, it was times like these when Ritsu was glad that the ojou-sama was one of her best friends.

"Well, there's not much we can do then, I guess. We just have to avoid the topic of Ui and Nodo-" Ritsu began but trailed off.

_Wait...oh crap..._

"What is it, Ricchan?" Mugi softly asked.

"How are they going to treat Nodoka's disappearance? Are they just going to say that she went abroad too?" Ritsu bitterly asked.

Mugi's eyebrows furrowed as she thought. She lifted the cup of tea up to her lips and took a quick sip.

"They might say something along the lines of her having moved," Mugi hesitantly whispered.

"Wow, I really can't believe that's how they're doing this though!" Ritsu frowned.

I sorta wish that they told her the truth, but at the same time it makes some sense… in a strange and twisted way? Ugh, better than seeing a depressed Yui.

The drummer let out a sigh before taking a seat at her usual spot at the table. The clubroom door opening up alerted the sitting girls to the presence of the newcomers.

Sawako and Azusa walked into the room quietly. While Sawako immediately approached the table, Azusa placed her guitar bag against the wall and walked over to the fish tank situated behind them.

"So have you girls heard the news?" The teacher grinned.

"Ehh, did Sawa-chan get a new boyfriend?" Ritsu teased.

The teacher twitched before grabbing her and pulling her into a headlock.

"I swear Tainaka, one outburst like that will get you in trouble one day!" The teacher hissed into her ear.

Ritsu nervously chuckled as she tried to get out of the teacher's grip. Her amber eyes briefly observed as Azusa poured food into Ton-chan's tank.

The moment that Sawako let go, Ritsu immediately moved so she could be closer to the blonde. After almost colliding into her, the drummer apologized to a flustered Mugi.

"Hmm..? Where's Mio-Chuan?" Sawako asked.

"Mio-chan has cleaning duty today, sensei," Mugi smiled, Ritsu couldn't help but notice that the blonde had started trembling. Upon further examination, she noted a rosy pink hue on the girl's cheeks

_Ehh, is Mugi alright? She looks pretty red…_

"Oh okay...well, good news is hard to contain!" The bespectacled woman grinned.

"What good news, sensei?" Azusa asked before taking her seat.

The three girls looked curiously at the teacher as she opened her mouth to speak.

"The good news is that-"

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Mio said as she hastily opened the door to the clubroom.

Sawako immediately turned around and glared at the bassist.

"You interrupted my story!" she hissed while fiercely glaring at the newcomer.

Mio's grey eyes immediately went wide in fear as she backed up against a wall. The sight of her best friend being scared by someone who wasn't her, made the drummer anxious.

"Sawa-chan, you dummy! You know Mio scares easily!" Ritsu scolded the teacher as she walked over to her best friend.

Mio immediately began to cling to her arm. The tawny-haired girl weakly smiled as she tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"It's done, Mio. It's just Sawa-Chan being crazy," she chuckled.

"What was that Tainaka?" Sawako smirked.

The drummer tensed up and backed up with Mio still clinging to her.

_Wrong word choice!_

"Sawako-sensei, would you like some tea?" Mugi immediately asked.

"Oh, of course!" The teacher smiled as her evil persona vanished.

_S-saved by the Mugi…_

Moments after everyone was situated at the table and Sawako had finished her tea, the teacher spoke up again.

"Ahh, I almost forgot the good news!" She laughed.

Everyone leaned in and listened intently as the teacher crossed her arms.

"Yui-Chan is coming back to school two days after the funeral," She stated while lifting up her hand sticking up a pointer finger to emphasize her point.

Ritsu heard sharp intake air come from her right. She turned her head to look at Azusa and smirked when she saw the look of relief on her face.

_She's been acting happier now...guess she's starting to get past it._

The sensation of someone squeezing her arm led Ritsu to look at her best friend. Mio's grey eyes were filled with relief. Once her amber met stormy grey, the two smiled at each other.

"Well, it's good to see that you're all relieved by this," Sawako smiled.

_I mean I already knew but..._

Ritsu glanced at Mugi and they both shared a knowing look. The blonde's blush darkened at this.

"The reason she's coming back after the funeral is because...well, she doesn't even know there is one. Her parents have been hard at work trying to make arrangements while the doctors assess her fragility," Sawako stated.

"I still think it was foolish of them."

Azusa's blunt statement led everyone's head to turn to face her. Her garnet eyes were highlighted by slight irritation.

"I agree that it was a rather strange decision on their part to lie about Ui's death, but we have to take this as it comes," Sawako sighed.

The pigtailed girl merely frowned and glanced away. Ritsu gave her a weak smile.

_To be honest, she really felt bad for her. To be Yui's main center of focus to the point where she was going to confess her undying devotion...__Though Azusa doesn't know that part..._

Ritsu slightly chuckled before frowning again.

_..And then being treated like someone that she barely knows._

Ritsu glanced over at Azusa who was still glancing away. From the way the girl was sitting, she could tell that the younger girl was annoyed.

_That was weird though. I expected Yui to restart with the whole thing, but she barely even looks at her now_.

The tawny-haired girl sighed and scratched her cheek. She picked up her own cup of tea and slowly sipped it.

"Well, I guess there's going to be no practice today," Mio whispered.

"Guess not," Mugi muttered.

Ritsu looked at the two girls on both of her sides before deciding to do something she never thought of doing. The drummer smacked her hand on the table and abruptly sat up, her chair nearly tipped over in the process.

"I say we do practice! Let's do it for Yui!" Ritsu shouted, thus startling everyone.

Ritsu stood there in silence as the others glanced up at her in shock.

"U-um, wow Ritsu, I'm shocked... "Mio slowly whispered, causing a faint blush to creep onto the drummer's cheeks.

Her amber eyes examined the bassist's face. Mio's grey eyes showed some wonder. once Ritsu realized that she was being scrutinized, she glanced away.

"...So are we really practicing?"

All heads turned to face Azusa again. Their kohai blushed and nervously averted her eyes before Sawako tackled her.

"Azusa-chaaaan you're so cute! You should let me dress you up in cute costumes tomor-"

"No."

The teacher immediately let go of the catlike girl and sulked at the blunt remark.

The others laughed along at the scene. It ALMOST felt complete.

Amber eyes looked at the empty chair that normally held their lead guitarist. She frowned before standing up and speed walking over to her drumset.

_This is for you, Yui! I swear you better not cause trouble for us._

The drummer watched as the other band members filed into their places. She watched as Azusa took in a shaky sigh before running some quick warm ups on her guitar and as Mugi turned on her keyboard. Her eyes then briefly locked with Mio's before the noirette smiled; Ritsu worked to hide her blush as felt her stomach do a backflip.

She quickly licked her dry lips before clicking her drum sticks together.

_Better wish me luck, eh Yui?_

* * *

**~K-ON!~**

"Is she really that bent on coming home quickly?"

Hikaru Hirasawa frowned before he placed a hand on his head. He gently scratched it before letting out a deep sigh. His wife sadly glanced down at the sleeping girl in front of them.

"It seems that Yui suddenly decided that she wanted to go home," Mikoto whispered before reaching down and stroking her daughter's cheek.

"This is going to be extremely tricky, Miko. The funeral is tomorrow and we have to keep her at bay for one more day," Hikaru stated.

His chocolate brown eyes stared down at his sleeping daughter's peaceful face. He gently bit his bottom lip as he thought of his deceased younger daughter.

"They really did look alike, didn't they?" Mikoto softly said.

Her eyes were lovingly gazing down at Yui's sleeping figure. When they had first arrived, the brunette had been awake and full of energy, but after momentarily leaving to undergo examinations, she returned extremely wiped out.

The doctor had told them that it was because she had strained her concussion due to over excitement and that it was a common side effect to feel sickly.

"Ui... She turned out to be a good young woman," Hikaru whispered.

He clenched his left hand before swallowing to get rid of the bitter feeling in his mouth, his Adam's apple bobbed at the action.

"I really wish...that we had been home more. Perhaps we could have prevented this," Mikoto gently said, her eyes did not stray from her daughter.

Hikaru reached up and removed his spectacles from his face. As he began to clean them with the bottom of his button-down shirt, a sudden thought entered his head.

"...If we make a shrine for Ui, where are we going to put it?"

Mikoto's eyes widened before she turned to face him. Her mouth made a small o as she sat there in surprise.

"There's a lot we need to do to make this work, Hika," she quickly stated.

"Perhaps we could place it in our room and not show it to her until the time is right? We could tell her she's not allowed in our room," he stated.

Mikoto frowned before reaching up and running a hand through her long brown hair.

"That seems to be the best idea right now. We will deal with this as it comes. We have to keep Yui's mind off of her sister as much as we possibly can," Mikoto added.

Hikaru briefly nodded before a movement caught his eye.

"Mmm."

Both of the Hirasawas tensed up as Yui began to stir.

Had she heard? Were they exposed before they even had a chance to try?

Both of the stunned parents observed as Yui deeply inhaled before adjusting herself and letting out a content sight.

Hikaru let out a sigh of relief.

They were still safe...for now.

The squeaking noise of a door opening immediately led both of the parent's to turn and face the doorway.

The tawny-haired girl who was leading the group of newbies sheepishly smiled before quickly bowing.

"We apologize for bursting in! The nurse told us that no one was here...so we will now wait outside," The girl, who Hikaru recognized as Ritsu said.

"It's no problem at all, Ritsu-chan. My wife and I were about to leave," he slowly stated.

His brown eyes observed as each of the four girls uncomfortably shifted at this. Hikaru couldn't help but notice the pained look on the shortest of them as she stared at Yui.

As he examined the girl with twin-tails, he briefly recalled something that Yui had told him long ago when they had all been together eating dinner before they had gone on their trip.

**_"Daddy, one day you'll meet mine and Ui's friend, Azunyan! She's so cute! We made her wear car ears once and we saw that she was JUST like a kitty! Isn't that cute, daddy? I think you'd think so too!"_**

Hikaru chuckled as he recalled that the younger sister had begun to scold the former for talking while eating. There had been something in his daughter's eyes that he couldn't place though. It had been an emotion he had never soon so strongly illuminated in her eyes before.

Even now, as he tried to think of it, he couldn't really place the feeling.

Without realizing it, Hikaru spaced out and kept looking at the pigtailed girl. Once the younger girl noticed that he was unintentionally staring at her, she uncomfortable shifted. Hikaru noted this and warmly smiled. The girl's garnet eyes immediately glanced away as a response.

Hikaru glanced back down at his sleeping daughter and then slightly frowned.

Before they had left on their trip, Yui had asked him a question. He recalled that the younger sister had to nudge her elder in order to ask it. It had been the first time that either of the adult Hirasawas had seen nervousness in their daughter's eyes.

_Yui..._

His brown eyes narrowed as he glanced down at the ground.

The memory was still prominent in his mind.

The Hirasawa household had been quiet after dinner that day. The only sounds that had pierced the otherwise silent environment were the clacking of dishes as Mikoto placed them on the rack to dry.

Both of the sisters had rushed upstairs after dinner. There had been a strange tension during the meal though. Hikaru only had to wait a few minutes to find out what it was.

The look of fear in his elder daughter's eyes as she had asked him one simple question haunted him.

The bespectacled man turned to glance out the window.

**_"Daddy how would you...approach someone if you THINK you might be in love with them..?"_**

A brief smile crossed his face as he watched a bird land on a tree. While Hikaru observed the bird jumping around and feeding its family in its nest, he recalled that he told Yui that it was a natural feeling and that she shouldn't be nervous.

The elder girl had loosened up a bit but then when he asked who it was, he had immediately seen her tense up again. Hikaru hadn't pressured his daughter anymore and the mystery persons' identity remained unknown.

One didn't have to be a genius to know who it was that his elder daughter was smitten with though. Mikoto had called out a single name from the kitchen and then that was the end of that.

_Azunyan, huh...?_

Hikaru slightly sighed before shaking his head. He had never expected either of his daughters to fall in love with someone of the same sex, but when it did happen, it was something that he found surprisingly easy to accept. Especially since Yui had seemed to inflate with joy when he had told her that he would support her no matter what happened.

The bespectacled man's brown eyes found themselves on the younger girl while he silently observed her. The moment that he had glanced away, he noticed that she had moved over to Yui's side and was staring down at her. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he saw that beneath her guise, she was biting her lip and trying to hide the worry in her eyes.

A swift movement caught the bespectacled man's eyes as he watched another girl walk by and approach Yui's other side. Her long raven hair seemed to flow as she walked over. He couldn't help but note the immediate chain reaction that took place when Ritsu followed after her. Not a second later, the blonde immediately gravitated over.

As he observed both Mio and Azusa, Hikaru frowned.

_Are the two of them sisters...?_

As if reading his mind, Mikoto spoke up and broke the silence.

"Azusa-chan and Mio-chan, are the two of you related? You look alike," she happily pointed out.

Both raven-haired girls turned to face her and smiled.

"As much as I wish I had a younger sister like Azusa, I have to admit that I'm an only child," Mio said.

Azusa nodded before pulling the chair near her toward her and sitting in it.

"I'm also an only child..." Azusa softly stated.

"Ahh you two really do look alike though..." Mikoto trailed off.

Hikaru glanced down at his wristwatch before clearing his throat.

"We should go, Mikoto. We have to finalize arrangements before tomorrow," He said.

His wife nodded before glancing at Yui and squeezing her hand once more.

"It was nice seeing you all again. Hopefully you can all...attend the funeral," Mikoto softly whispered.

Hikaru immediately walked over to his wife and took her hand. He noticed that her eyes had gotten teary and immediately decided that it was time to go.

"Come on, Miko," he whispered before glancing up at the girls. "Have a nice day."

Hikaru quickly nodded and led Mikoto out of the room. The moment that the door separating the room and the hallway closed, the woman in front of him burst into tears.

Hikaru walked in front of her and gingerly placed his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay, Miko. It's going to be fine..." He whispered in her ear.

"I-it's just so tough," Mikoto cried while she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I know, I know...but we can do this...I just know it," Hikaru added as he felt his voice slightly crack.

A sudden moist feeling that he had been unaware of led Hikaru to realize that he had also started crying. Instead of holding it in, Hikaru softly pressed his cheek onto his wife's hair and nuzzled it as a stream of tears slid down his cheeks.

* * *

_**~K-ON!~**_

Black engulfed the dying light as the sun disappeared into the horizon. The sun's faint rays gave the otherwise white room a pale orange glow.

The four girls surrounding the bed remained quiet as they stood around their friend. An uncomfortable silence permeated through the room, it had been like this ever since the Hirasawas had left the room.

With Yui sleeping, they feared that they would wake her up. Azusa's garnet eyes moved up from Yui's sleeping form when she saw movement from the corner of her eye.

Ritsu had glanced away and was scratching her cheek. The blonde standing across from her merely sighed as she took Mikoto's old seat.

Instead of saying anything, Mio sat in the seat next to Azusa's. The pigtailed girl gently tapped the arm rest with her hand. A rhythmic tapping followed as Ritsu began to tap her foot.

Every noise in the surrounding area seemed amplified as the girls remained there. The steady beeps of the machine that showed Yui's heart rate had become a rather soothing tone to hear.

Azusa peered down at Yui's face and felt a small smile creep onto her face. The longer she stared, the more she felt her cheeks heat up.

To her right, Azusa could hear Mio's steady breathing. The quietness of the room was starting to become a bit deafening.

The sound of someone clearing their throat led all eyes to turn toward Ritsu. The tawny-haired girl weakly smiled before putting her arms behind her head.

"So...tomorrow..." She slowly began.

"Tomorrow..." Mugi whispered.

Azusa felt her stomach clench up. It felt as if a rock had landed in her stomach. She squeezed her hands into tiny fists before glancing back down at Yui's face.

The calm expression on the lead guitarist helped loosen up the feeling.

"And then Yui goes back to school," Mio added.

"Mhm," Ritsu mumbled.

Azusa watched Mio reach over and gently take Yui's hand in her own. The clenching feeling returned with double the strength as the bassist gently squeezed Yui's hand.

"Get better soon, Yui. You know that Ui would want you to stay strong so you can do this," Mio smiled.

A smile dawned on Ritsu's face as she walked over to next to Mio and placed an arm around her shoulder. The rhythm guitarist immediately observed as Mio let go of Yui's hand and leaned on Ritsu.

Without a moment's hesitation and not entirely sure as to why she did it, Azusa reached over and protectively grasped the sleeping girl's hand.

"The funeral…I wonder if they'll have a huge turnout again," Azusa softly whispered.

Mugi sadly smiled before glancing outside. The clouds were a dark grey and a faint rumble of thunder foreshadowed the impending storm.

"How dreadful this weather has been…Maybe that will scare the reporters away," Mugi murmured.

Ritsu chuckled before adjusting herself so Mio could lean on her better. The tawny-haired girl pumped her free fist into the air and loudly stated.

"We can chase them away with umbrellas if they don't stay away!"

"I think you'd probably arrested if you attempted something like that," Mio quickly stated.

"Hehe, that is also true, but that's only if they catch me," Ritsu laughed and then rubbed her head with her free hand.

The smaller raven-haired girl smiled along with the others at the drummer and bassist's banter before quickly glancing down at Yui when the girl stirred.

"Minna, be quiet. She's still sleeping," Mugi quickly stated, though there was a tony of iciness in her voice.

Azusa glanced up at the blonde and saw Mugi was frowning and staring at the two girls across from her.

The group of girls stared down at Yui to make sure that they hadn't woken up her up. Their eyes remained trained on Yui as she continued stirring. They all froze up when they saw the brunette's lips move and she slowly sat up.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Yui stirred.

"Nooooo, Ui, let me have some cake before dinner" Yui mumbled before allowing herself to lay back down on the bed and smile contently.

Azusa let out of a sigh of relief at the brunette's statement and couldn't help but giggle as the others laughed.

_Haha, only Yui-senpai WOULD dream about things like that! But I honestly think that Ui would give In-_

The smaller noirette continued laughing until the realization that Ui was gone hit her once more. She immediately choked back her laughter and glanced down at her lap. Her hands began to tremble as she fought back tears.

A soft hand squeezed hers before a comforting voice whispered.

"It'll be okay, there's no reason to worry…" Yui softly mumbled.

The pigtailed girl tensed up as she realized that she was still holding the airhead's hand and that Yui was squeezing hers.

_W-wait is she awake?!_

A tense atmosphere engulfed the room as the others glanced down at Yui.

"…there's enough cake though, Mugi-chan brought enough…hehe"

Azusa let out yet another sigh of relief as the brunette continued mumbling in her sleep. Her cheeks went a rosy shade of pink as she glanced back down at their hands. Yui had a decent grip on it and she knew that getting out of it would be tricky.

While the younger girl fought to withdraw her hand, she didn't notice that the others had started to get up.

"Come on, guys. It's getting late," Ritsu grinned before stretching her arms and putting them behind her head.

Her amber eyes glanced out the window before everyone turned to see what she was looking at.

"It is getting quite dark out there…It's going to pour soon," Mugi said.

Mio picked up her bag before walking over to the open door.

"We can visit again tomorrow, as for now we should go home and prepare mentally for…you know," Mio whispered.

It took Azusa a few moments to figure out what the bassist meant. Once she saw the confusion in her eyes, Mio quickly pointed at Yui.

_Oh…right…the funeral…_

Azusa quickly walked over to the door and joined the others. As she went to close the door, she glanced at Yui's sleeping figure once more.  
She nervously bit her lip before smiling.

_Sleep well, senpai. We'll all be together again really soon._

* * *

**A/N:** And here is the end of another chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm trying to jump start my muse. I also want to focus on my other stories so I will try to write one-shots to help with this. Now that the school year is really calming down, we shall see where things go from there! So…Reviews and criticisms are appreciated! Honestly, it's things like that that really help me (with my I must fix all errors personality) out. :D

Next Time: Tears are shed, preparations are made, and misunderstandings arise?! Stay tuned.

Hope you all have a nice weekend! :D (I'm thinking of starting to reply to reviews in this part…we shall see)

imuffinator out!


	8. Chapter 7: Decode!

A/N : After a long break…I present you with Chapter 7! Please don't kill me! * O * I was busy!

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! it belongs to Kakifly and KyoAni!

I do not own Decode it belongs to Paramore.

* * *

Chapter 7: Decode

_How did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well?_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know._

It all started with the rain.

The rushed footsteps of people as they attempted to rush under a roof and the swift opening of umbrellas filled the otherwise silent atmosphere. In mere seconds, the raindrops had increased and turned into a light shower.

Not wanting the procession to last longer than it should, the funeral director led everyone out to the burial site.

Garnet eyes shifted wildly from side to side as they took in who was there. Azusa saw some familiar faces from the wake, but there were also a few strangers. She let out a sigh of relief and trudged behind her senpais.

Azusa watched as Ritsu placed her hand on Mio's back while the tall bassist trembled. Mugi had remained stoic during the entire procession, but showed cracks of emotion.

The younger girl gripped her umbrella handle tightly and blankly glanced at the funeral director. He had started speaking the moment that everyone gathered, but she had tuned out most of his speech.

A sick feeling engulfed Azusa as she fought to keep herself from crying.

_At least the press kept their noses out of this..._

She glanced up at the funeral director as he continued speaking. Off to the side, could see Yui's mother crying while her husband remained Impassive. Azusa felt her stomach clench up when she noticed that everyone around her was crying. She bit her lip once more before sniffling.

Ui, one of her best friends…

the one who introduced her to the light music club by taking her to the concert...

…was gone forever.

The pigtailed girl shifted her head slightly to glance down her row.

Standing there with her russet hair untamed due to the humidity in the air was Jun. From where she was, Azusa could see the red rings around her friend's eyes.

_Even now...she still hasn't said anything to me..._

Azusa let out a weak sigh before deciding to tune back into the director's speech. The balding man cleared his throat as he finished up.

"...And thus, we shall bury the young woman known as Ui Hirasawa and wish her luck as we send her off to a better life," he slowly stated.

The proceeding events seemed to go in slow motion as Azusa watched the Hirasawas help the director bury Ui's ashes. She held back a sob before loosening her grip on her umbrella. The people around her shifted and continued walking ahead to drop off their flowers at the grave.

As they did so, Azusa stood there silently. A void of emptiness had opened up in her stomach and was starting to consume her.

The noirette felt her umbrella slowly slip out of her grasp as she blankly stared ahead at the picture of Ui on the grave. She ignored the rain as it began to increase and permeate through her thin black dress.

The young girl remained frozen as she felt tears cascade down her face and be masked by the rain. After a few moments of this, a sudden movement to her right led her to notice that her umbrella was being held up.

Upon further examination, she glanced into the newcomer's solemn face. In the girl's eyes, she saw pity mixed with sadness.

Jun averted her violet eyes to look at the grave before glancing back and asking,

"Can we talk?"

* * *

**~K-ON!~**

Awkward silence ensued as the two girls stood in front of Ui's grave.

Azusa sniffled as she waited for Jun to talk. Her twin tails were clumped and sticking to her back.

When the russet haired girl said nothing after a few seconds, Azusa spoke up as Jun moved her mouth.

"Jun listen-"

"Azusa, I-"

Both girls tensed up and remained silent as they waited for the other to finish what they had tried to say; since neither spoke up, they simultaneously tried to speak again.

"Jun, I just wanted to say that-"

"Azusa, look I'm sorry for-"

Azusa glanced over at Jun and saw the corner of the girl's mouth twitch. After a few moments, the two of them burst into laughter.

At that instant, Azusa almost forgot what was happening around her. Everything seemed normal for a little bit.

As Jun finished laughing, she sniffled before trying to put on a serious face.

"Listen Azusa, I'm sorry for blowing up on you..." Jun quietly stated.

Azusa froze up, tightened her grip on her umbrella, and glanced down at the ground. She puckered her lips and remained silent.

"I-I didn't mean to slap you...I just...snapped," Jun whispered.

Azusa trained her garnet eyes on her friend and saw that Jun was staring down at Ui's grave.

"I understand, Jun, I mean... I was being selfish too," Azusa replied.

The rain around them seemed to beat a bit harder against their umbrellas as they stood there. Jun narrowed her violet eyes before sighing.

"I wish...I had been there..." Jun whispered.

The pigtailed girl glanced at her friend in confusion.

_Jun wanted to see her die..? What?_

"I mean like, I know that Yui was planning that thing and...I almost went for the same, but my parents sprung the trip on me," Jun added.

_Oh...so she just wanted to come along._

"Well, Jun, it's better that you didn't...You didn't have to...see it," Azusa softly said.

Upon hearing a sniffle come from her usually upbeat friend, Azusa immediately turned her head.

Jun had brought her left arm up to cover her eyes, though the smaller could see the tears streaming down her friend's cheeks.

"Damn it, Azusa. I knew you loved Ui, but you don't get it," Jun hoarsely stated.

_Huh?_

Azusa tilted her head in slight confusion.

_What is she trying to say?_

After a moment of silence, Azusa noticed her friend tense up.

"You don't get it, do you, Azusa?" Jun asked.

"I'm sorry, but… I really don't," Azusa whispered back in response.

Jun coughed before glancing over at her quietly saying,

"I loved Ui..."

Confused as to what the girl meant, Azusa returned the glance as Jun quickly averted her gaze on more.

"I know…I loved her too. I don't get what you're trying to sa-" Azusa began but was hastily cut off.

"No, damn it, I meant that I **LOVED** her..." Jun hissed before turning to face her.

Azusa tensed up at the sight of the sudden anger on her friend's face. The pigtailed girl proceeded to slightly step away from her friend.

"O-oh, I-I didn't know," Azusa nervously said.

"Of course you didn't! You were too busy being oblivious!" Jun hissed; the unexpected amount of venom in her voice made Azusa cringe.

"T-then why didn't you say so earlier...?" Azusa weakly asked.

"Because Ui was too busy loving and caring for Yui-senpai," Jun coldly said.

"But I don't really see the problem...?" Azusa defensively asked, she didn't see the reason as to why her friend was so upset.

Her garnet eyes watched as Jun's fist tightened up and for a second she thought that she would deliver a blow. Instinctively, Azusa brought her arms up to cover her face as preparation.

"The problem is that Yui-senpai was too busy chasing after YOU that Ui was in constant pain because of it," Jun bluntly shouted.

Azusa paled. Her garnet eyes widened before anger overtook her.

_Okay, to admit she loves Ui is one thing, but to lie about Yui-senpai's feelings is a whole other thing! _

"What are you talking about Jun?! There's nothing between me and Yui-senpai! Don't blame this on me!" Azusa snapped back.

Azusa felt the empty pit in her stomach deepen as she heard her friend's pained cry.

No one would have ever expected what happened next as Jun roared and tackled her down to the ground. Azusa gasped as her back harshly hit the wet dirt. The russet haired girl seemed to ignore the pouring rain as she wrestled Azusa so she wouldn't get up.

The smaller girl tried to push her friend off, but was unable to do anything.

"You're an idiot, Azusa! A blind fool!" Jun snarled.

Azusa blankly stared up into the raging violet eyes as Jun glared at her.

"When everything you cared for abandons you, then you'll understand how I feel," Jun spat before getting off of her.

Azusa remained on the ground while her friend picked up her umbrella and stalked away.

The young noirette did not move until the rain became a light drizzle. When she sat up and grabbed her umbrella, she felt a blank empty feeling consume her small body.

"Azusa-chan!"

Weary garnet eyes turned to face the blonde speaker. Mugi ran over toward her and covered her with her umbrella.

The blonde heiress remained silent as she took in her soaked and muddy appearance.

"Oh my…I saw Jun-chan leaving in a similar state...is everything okay?" Mugi whispered.

Azusa looked into the girl's concerned blue eyes and quickly nodded.

"It's fine Mugi-senpai. I just fell…I need to go home and change," Azusa lied as she took the blonde's hand in hers and tugged her over toward the building. She felt a sense of relief when Mugi did not press her for more details.

_I thought me and Jun were going to patch things up...Guess not._

As they headed toward the entrance, Azusa caught sight of Mio and Ritsu sitting on a bench. The bassist had her head on the drummer's shoulder. Ritsu was whispering into Mio's ear, her arm was firm around the taller girl's shoulder.

Azusa felt Mugi squeeze the hand that linked them. She looked at the keyboardist's face and cringed at the cold look in her blue eyes.

"Come on, minna," Mugi harshly stated as the duo straightened up and immediately separated.

Both girls stood up and walked over to the door. Mugi stood beside Azusa for a few seconds before quietly whispering.

"Well…we got through one more day…Yui-chan's coming home tomorrow and that is something very important, Azusa-chan," Mugi muttered before glancing over and giving her a pained smile.

Azusa weakly smiled at the elder girl's statement and felt her heart squeeze.

_Jun gets mad when we talk about Yui senpai… Mugi-senpai gets upset when she sees Mio-senpai and Ritsu-senpai together..._

Azusa frowned and let out a sigh before glancing out the door.

_Well, at least...we can all be happy for tomorrow at least?_

Azusa slowly took in a deep breath and exhaled before exiting the building.

_What bothers me the most is…what would lead Jun to say that about Yui-senpai?_

* * *

**~K-ON!~**

The school day went by slowly.

Throughout the day, the youngest member of HTT could not keep her eyes off of the clock. Every fiber in her being urged it to go forward as the hands kept ticking.

Once the bell to signify the end of the day rang, she immediately packed up her things and ran out of the room.

The day had gone by pretty well… except for the fact that the situation with her and Jun was now far worse. Her old best friend now refused to acknowledge her existence and purposely made it so others would not talk to her either.

_I really don't understand what set her off though…we were getting along so well._

Azusa sighed before pushing up her bangs and tightening her grip on her guitar strap. Her guitar case bumped against her back as she made her way forward.

Her trek up the stairs was a silent one for a few moments until she heard footsteps behind her rapidly increase.

"Azusa-chan!"

Azusa immediately turned around to face the speaker.

Mugi beamed up at her from the lower staircase and made her way toward her. The blonde's hair seemed a bit unruly; the younger girl assumed it was because she had run after her to catch up. She made a mental note to apologize for that later.

"Ricchan is up in the club room already and Mio-chan is speaking with Sawako-sensei right now," Mugi gasped out, her cheeks were slightly flushed.

Azusa tilted her head in slight confusion, the blonde wouldn't be this tuckered out just from running a little bit. She must have been running for a while.

_I wonder why she was in such a hurry…_

"Okay, senpai!" Azusa smiled at the elder girl while they continued walking up the stairs.

"I wonder how Yui-chan is doing…"

Azusa's garnet eyes trained themselves on the blonde who had become still.

_That's right…she's coming home today…_

The raven-haired girl sighed before glancing away and down at the turtle that was on the railing. Its bronze shell seemed to glow due to the sunlight coming in through the window.

"Well, we can figure that out later, senpai," Azusa slowly stated as she fought the empty feeling that had been consuming her for the past few days.

Azusa narrowed her garnet eyes as she forced her legs to continue moving up the stairs.

_Right…Yui-senpai doesn't know who I am…_

The two girls walked in completely silence as they made their way up to the clubroom door. Once Mugi went to turn the doorknob, the two could hear voices coming from inside.

Garnet eyes met blue as the two pondered who could be inside the room with Ritsu.

Azusa briefly nodded as a signal for Mugi to open it slightly. Mugi furrowed her eyebrows before concentrating her will on the door and urging it not to make much noise as she cracked it open.

Both girls immediately pressed their faces near the cracks in an effort to see who was in the classroom.

Since Mugi was taller, Azusa had to squeeze underneath the elder girl. A soft gasp that came from the blonde led Azusa to glance up at her.

The voices in the room became more evident was they pressed themselves closer.

"Well, I'm honestly surprised," a voice that could belong to no one but Ritsu echoed through the room. There was a slight pause before she continued, "I didn't figure you'd pull something like this."

While Azusa tried to adjust herself under Mugi, she couldn't help but struggle as the blonde pressed herself closer to the doorway. The person that Ritsu was talking to laughed before silence filled their surroundings again.

Either the person was speaking quietly, or they had said nothing at all. Azusa honestly couldn't tell because her elder senpai was taking up most of the room between her and the doorway.

"I can't believe it…" Mugi faintly whispered.

Azusa sighed before leaning away from the door and letting the blonde take full control of the area.

Her garnet eyes observed as Mugi's hands trembled. Azusa tensed up as she quickly sat up.

_If Mugi-senpai doesn't relax, they're going to know we're here…_

"H-hey wait what are you doi-ACK!"

Ritsu's shout reverberated through the silence as Mugi allowed the door to burst open. Azusa crawled toward the doorway to peek and see what was causing the blonde to be so nervous.

Her garnet eyes glanced around the room until the newcomer spoke and she found her target.

"But Ricchaaaaaan, I haven't seen you in foreveeerr."

The pigtailed girl froze up and gasped when she saw her airheaded senpai trying to give Ritsu a hug. The tawny-haired girl was putting up a fight though and she was winning because the former was injured.

"Damn it, Yui, it's only been a few days! M-Mugi, help me!" Ritsu shouted as soon as she noticed that they had arrived.

The following set of events occurred rapidly as Mugi rushed over to help untangle the two girls. Yui happily laughed along as Mugi jumped in. The entire time, Azusa's eyes did not leave her senpai as she walked near the center room.

_But…why is she here…?_

Her stomach seemed to jump slightly and ache less at the sight of her senpai's smile.

_She's supposed to be home resting…_

A light blush crept onto her cheeks the longer the observed her senpai acting like nothing had happened.

"Oh!" Yui suddenly gasped as her eyes lit up.

The four girls in the room observed the airhead as she seemed to remember something. Yui quickly ran toward the center of the room, with Ritsu and Mugi yelling at her not to push herself, before she leaned down and picked something up.

The black spectacles that the girl would not stop wearing lay on the ground before their owner snatched them back up. Yui quickly rubbed them with her shirt before placing them on her face.

Her brown eyes seemed to dull a little when she did until she caught sight of Azusa.

Time seemed to stop as Yui stared at her. There was something piercing about the sight, as if the older girl was analyzing her. This continued for a few seconds before Azusa felt uncomfortable and backed away from the center of the room.

The moment that she did so, a sort of recognition seemed to light up Yui's eyes before a smile dawned on her face.

"Oh…!"

Azusa tensed up as she watched Yui immediately lift her arms and run toward her with a bright expression on her face.

_W-wait she remembers now?_

The pigtailed girl closed her eyes and prepared herself for impact. Half of her cringed at the thought of a backbreaking Yui hug, but the other half longed to be in her senpai's embrace once more.

After a few seconds of rushing footsteps, Azusa opened one garnet eye and watched her senpai approach. Yui was at least a foot away from her.

…_Just a little more._

The pigtailed girl stood there expectantly and watched in surprise as Yui neared…

…Only to run past her.

_What?_

Azusa immediately turned around to see where the guitarist had gone.

Something in her seemed to break as she watched Yui nuzzle the newcomer's cheek.

"Y-Yui? Why are you here? You're supposed to be home resting!"

"But, it's been too long! I've wanted to spend time with all of you for a long time!" Yui whined as she glanced into the newcomer's eyes.

Azusa stared blankly at the scene in front of her. Her heart was starting to ache with a feeling that she had never encountered before.

_What is this strange feeling in my body...?_

Yui seemed to pout at the other girl's rejection. The feeling inside her seemed to increase with each going moment.

_Why is my heart acting this way...?_

Azusa bit her lip and fought the turning feeling in her stomach as she watched Yui tightly cling to Mio in a hug that would have rightfully been hers a few weeks ago.

* * *

A/N: ANNNND HOW.

Jkjk, well I'm officially a high school graduate now! I apologize for the long wait. I had a lot to sort through with speechwriting and whatnot. Being salutatorian was more work than I thought haha, but yeah. Dang, I bet you all didn't see that coming! Well, maybe you did, maybe you didn't.

Uhm Review answer time! (I figured I'd try it out)

Dakimoe: I'm glad I kept you drawn in ; u ; I hope this chappie did it justice

FoxonPie: awww thankies! :D hope you keep reading ^_^

Guest: hehe only time will tell!

Yukina-Tenma: I have updated…as for the one-shots they exist to make my muse run but that has been unsuccessful! Haha xD I recovered it for now tho

Andressaakiyama: Oooh curiosity is fun~

As for next time: Jealousy arises, Triangles become evident, and Frustration increases! Stay tuned.

I'm probably gonna try to work on my other stories too * O * that's always fun, haha.

Have a nice weekend ;D

imuffinator out~


	9. Chapter 8: Emergency!

A/N: I am honestly sorry for the lack of an update. I've been so distracted by

life that I haven't found the time to work on any of my stories. Though a muse has arrived

and I am allowing this one to spread through me as I spark my memories of how I want this story to go. Thanks for all of the

support. I hope that you enjoy this chapter c:.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! it belongs to Kakifly and KyoAni!

I do not belong Emergency, it was written and owned by Paramore.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Emergency**

_Scars, they will not fade away._  
_No one cares to talk about it._  
_'Cause I've seen love die way too many times __when it deserved to be alive._

Three pairs of surprised eyes watched the unexpected interaction between the bassist and guitarist as it began to unfold.

A sigh escaped Mugi's lips as she glanced at her companions. A bitter silence seemed to have engulfed both the youngest member of HTT and the club president.

The five of them sat around the table, the cake and tea that she had carefully prepared was long forgotten since Yui had not stopped talking to Mio.

The blonde's blue eyes narrowed as she twirled a strand of her hair.

This was good...right?

Mugi bit her lip and stared at Ritsu. The tawny haired girl was trying to hide her frustration, but failing. The blonde's heart seemed to ache at the drummer's anguish, but it also felt guiltily happy because she had a chance to talk to her.

Mugi had long tuned out Mio and Yui's conversation, but still couldn't help but be surprised at the tenacity of the injured girl.

_Yui-chan is acting like she is well...it makes you forget that she experienced such a horrible incident._

Blue eyes glanced at the silent noirette to her left. Azusa had not said a word since they had all sat down at the table. Her garnet eyes stared blankly down at her cake as she carelessly picked at it.

_She's probably more in shock than all of us..._

Mugi closed her eyes and recalled the scene that had taken place a few minutes ago.

From their point of view, Yui had been running toward Azusa, but then at the last minute had tackled Mio, who had suddenly walked in, in a huge hug. Since then, Mio had been polite and continued listening to the random babble that spouted from Yui's mouth, but Mugi figured that the extra tolerance was because Yui was injured.

"So...Yui, what's it like being back home again?"

The bespectacled brunette halted her conversation with Mio as everyone's focus turned to Ritsu. A determined look was in her amber eyes.

_She's probably trying to ignore the fact that Mio-chan has been temporarily been stolen from her by Yui-chan…_

The blonde exhaled lightly as Yui went to talk.

"I mean, mom and dad made it easy to transition, but I still get sick easily. When I get too excited I get dizzy, hehe," Yui smiled.

From the moment that Mugi had spotted Yui speaking to Ritsu, she had felt that something was off about the already injured girl. The brunette's face had a reddish hue to it and she was slightly sweating.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Yui-chan," Mugi softly chastised.

Yui sheepishly smiled and rubbed her head. The blonde watched her wince and clasp her left arm before quickly moving her hand to her head.

"Hehe, I think another dizzy spell is...is…hitting," Yui weakly laughed before lowering her head.

Mugi sighed before pushing her chair back and standing up. She could feel everyone watching her as she approached the dizzy girl.

"Are you feeling ill, Yui-chan?" Mugi stated.

Once Yui's eyes met her own, the keyboardist could see the slightly distant look behind the clear spectacles.

"What'd you say, Mugi-chan..?" Yui whispered in a dazed voice.

Mugi bit her lip before gently reaching out and placing her palm against the bandages on Yui's forehead. She watched a drop of sweat trickle down the side of the girl's face and frowned.

How had her parents missed that she had a fever?

Mugi's blue eyes then widened in shock. What if they didn't know she was here?

Now feeling a little panicked, the blonde ignored everyone as she noticed the warmth seeping through Yui's bandages.

"Y-Yui-chan, you sneaked out of your house even though you had a fever, didn't you?" Mugi muttered as the others stared in disbelief.

Yui tried to smile again before weakly coughing.

"They wouldn't let me say hi to everyone so, I left for a little bi-" Yui said, but ended her sentence abruptly.

Mugi observed in shock as the bandaged girl seized up, made a gagging noise, and hunched over her chair.

The blonde remained silent as the airhead released the contents of her lunch onto the ground and her shoes.

Mugi slowly reached up and then gently massaged her temples. She then closed her eyes as she shakily inhaled.

This was truly turning out to be a strange day.

* * *

**~K-ON!~**

The group gasped and immediately moved into action when Yui threw up.

Azusa tried not to cringe at the slapping noise the liquid made as it hit the ground and ran over to her senpai. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Mio and Ritsu run over to Mugi.

"Mugi, are you okay?" Ritsu asked.

"I'm fine, Ricchan. Yui-chan is the one we need to care for right now," Mugi shakily stated.

Azusa wrinkled her nose when the smell of the vomit hit, but instead worked to focus on the girl in front of her.

Before Mugi had revealed to them that Yui wasn't feeling well, the small girl had been fighting a strange monster that had suddenly sprung up in her. Though she wasn't sure where it came from, Azusa felt that the monster had a huge urge to slap Mio for having all of Yui's attention.

_That was weird though...I've only had respect for Mio-senpai...so where did that come from?_

Azusa placed her hands on Yui's shoulders to help her up and met the girl's eyes. The blank look on the elder girl's face made her insides freeze until Yui weakly smiled.

"Oh...Azusa-chan, it's you," Yui slowly said. The lack of a nickname made the raven-haired girl clench her teeth.

"Don't worry, senpai, we'll get you home safe," Azusa muttered as she helped Yui with not falling out of her chair.

The others behind her seemed to shift as they helped Mugi.

"Azusa, we're going to help Mugi clean off her shoes."

Azusa glanced up at the others and nodded before they went to leave the room. Mio's face held a sense of gratefulness which confused the girl.

_Why would she be thankful to help clean vomit..?_

The raven-haired girl stared at the other's retreating backs before a soft voice captured her attention.

"Are you sure we haven't met before, Azusa-chan?"

Azusa's garnet eyes trained themselves onto Yui and found the older girl staring intently at her. The smaller girl nervously swallowed before shaking her head.

_If only you knew…_

"N-nope, this is the first time," Azusa weakly laughed.

Yui made a noise that sounded like oh before turning away. Her eyes stared at the wall for a few seconds before widening. She immediately turned to Azusa and allowed her mouth to widen into an O. Now afraid that she might be thrown up on, Azusa worriedly glanced into the older girl's face. She swiftly wiped a bead of sweat that slid down the girl's cheek.

The noirette immediately regretted the action as Yui paled and immediately leaned forward. Azusa instinctively closed her eyes and waited for the splattering noise once more, but instead felt something hard hit her shoulder. She peeked through her left eye and saw that the elder Hirasawa had placed her forehead on her shoulder.

"Ngh," Yui panted.

After the older girl remained silent, Azusa turned her head slightly to see her.

"Are you okay?"

Upon further examination, Azusa could feel that the other girl shook for a few seconds before remaining still. Upon adjusting herself to see if she was okay, Azusa felt her stomach jump when she saw that Yui had passed out.

She couldn't help but take the time to note the rosy hue on the girl's cheeks and the way she pressed against her shoulder when she took a breath.

Azusa sighed and remained as still possible. If someone were to walk in them now... Her face heated up with a blush at the thought.

_This is kind of nice though… just the two of us._

The petite girl smiled before brushing a loose strand of Yui's hair back with her finger. She noticed that the sleeping girl tensed up slightly before mumbling,

"Haha, Mio-chan...Don't run it's just Mugi-chan's cake..."

At the mention of her older senpai's name, Azusa felt the strange monster in her body erupt again. She glanced off to the side and bit her lip.

_This feeling again... Why? I have no reason to be jealous of Mio-senpai._

Now frustrated with her feelings, Azusa suddenly shifted, thus moving Yui along with her. Before Azusa had a moment to think, she and the sleeping brunette were falling backwards.

A loud thump filled the room as Azusa's back hit the ground. The bitter smell of Yui's vomit hit her nose and she realized that they had narrowly missed the puddle. The younger girl exasperatedly exhaled when she noticed that Yui was now lying on top of her.

"How are you not awake from any of this," she bitterly mumbled as she poked Yui's cheek.

_Well, I better fix this so the others don't think the wrong thing…_

Azusa tried to push against Yui and managed to succeed a little until the sleeping brunette whined and tried to adjust her position.

"Oof," Azusa gasped as Yui landed on her once more.

Sighing in defeat, the raven-haired girl remained quiet and stood still. At this point, she would need the help of the others to pry Yui off of her.

Garnet eyes shifted and examined the bandage that was wrapped around Yui's head. She slowly reached up her right hand and touched its rough material. As she examined it, her eyes widened while reaching out and taking Yui's left arm and scanning it was best as she could.

_The bandages are still there…I wonder if the injury will mess up her guitar playing skills…_

Azusa fumbled with Yui's fingers and observed the older girl wince in her sleep. The younger girl felt her heart ache at the sight of the older girl in pain and did something on instinct that would later confuse her. She pressed her lips softly against Yui's palm before putting her arm down.

_I wonder what's taking the others so long._

"Azusa, we're back!"

Garnet eyes turned to face the door as it burst open. Ritsu was panting heavily and trying to catch her breath.

"No one told you to run, Ritsu," Mio said in an irritated manner before looking into the room and gasping.

The moment that grey eyes met garnet, Azusa felt her face full-on heat up.

"N-no, Mio-senpai, it's not what it looks like!" Azusa said as she worked to get Yui off of her, but failed once more.

_Ugh, did she eat rocks or something?!_

Ritsu, who was now recuperated, glanced at Mio in confusion before glancing into the room. She burst into laughter at the scene.

"Ritsu-senpai, don't just stand there! Help me!" Azusa hissed.

"I-I would, Azusa, but why would you choose NOW to make your move," Ritsu chortled.

The younger girl glanced away and looked to Mio for help, but saw that the noirette was standing in a corner trying to hide an embarrassed blush.

Mugi's arrival seemed to be the end of it all as the blonde immediately covered her nose and collapsed to the ground at the scene.

"M-Mugi!" Ritsu gasped.

While the others tried to help the blonde, who insisted that she was fine, Azusa focused her attention on the brunette lying on top of her before slightly glaring.

_Look at the mess that you caused._

After 10 minutes of planning as to how they would get Yui off of Azusa as to not hurt her more, the youngest member of HTT was finally relieved of her burden.

The four of them stared down at Yui's sleeping figure on the couch. For some reason, Azusa couldn't help but feel that her surroundings felt oddly cold now that her senpai was off of her, but she attributed that to the fact that there was no extra weight on her.

"Well, everyone, I can call some of my family's workers to transport Yui-chan home...Her parents must be worried," Mugi whispered.

"Yeah, you're right, Mugi. I don't know what we'd do without you," Ritsu grinned before putting an arm around the blonde and giving her a thumbs-up.

Azusa noticed the sudden movement to her left and turned only to see that Mio's grey eyes had hardened and that she was tightly crossing her arms.

"Well, today has been ...interesting to say the least," Azusa softly said to break the building tension.

"You can say that again," Mio coldly stated.

Azusa watched as Mugi, glance at both Mio and Ritsu before frowning and speaking.

"Well, we should take Yui-chan home," Mugi said while leaving Ritsu's hold.

"Heh, you're right, that seems like the best thing to do right now," Ritsu said.

The girls remained quiet in the room until two big men wearing suits and sunglasses walked into the room.

"Ojou-sama, we heard that you were hurt!"  
"Should we rush you to the nearest hospital?"

The blonde merely waved her hand to dismiss the ludicrous ideas before pointing down at Yui.

"My friend is not feeling well, so if you could please put her in the limo, we can take her home so she can get some rest," Mugi softly said.

The two men quickly bowed before saying that they would complete the taskt. Azusa watched as the two carefully picked Yui up and then began to head toward the door.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, everyone. I'm going to make sure Yui-chan gets home safe and explain to her parents where she's been," Mugi smiled before waving and exiting the room.

Everyone waved goodbye to the retreating blonde, though as it happened, Azusa felt her heart slightly twinge at the sight of seeing the older girl being taken away from her again. She knew it was silly because Yui would be back eventually, but the notion seemed to make her feel empty once more.

"Well, I guess we should go for the day, huh?"

Ritsu's voice seemed to cut the silence in the room. The three girls who were left behind merely glanced each other and then down.

"Uhm, well I guess I'll go clean up the table so the food doesn't go to waste," Mio said.

Azusa glanced at the raven-haired girl as she went to clean up the table. Her eyes remained on the uneaten strawberry cake on her plate. She bit her lip when she noticed that the strawberry had slightly wilted during all that time of not being eaten.

Just like the strawberry, she felt that her insides were decaying from some natural force that she couldn't control.

* * *

**~K-ON!~**

Silence.

That was what greeted Yui the moment that she woke up. Though where she woke up was different than she had expected. From what her blurred memories told her, she had last been with her friends in the club room.

Yui lifted her right hand up and carefully rubbed her head. What she last remembered was facing a raven-haired girl and then trying to call upon her memories. That was when her head started to pound.

Of course, she had left her house when she was not feeling well, but it didn't help that she constantly felt lightheaded due to her concussion.

Dazed brown eyes glanced down at her bedside table and picked up her thick framed glasses. Even though she didn't need to wear them, something in her felt that wearing them was the right thing to do. The thing was that she didn't remember having these glasses before…they just suddenly appeared and whenever Yui tried to remember, her head would begin to hurt again.

"Why can't I remember anything?" Yui murmured to herself.

She sat up and then glanced up at the ceiling. It was a question that she constantly asked herself, but never yielded an answer to.

The brunette glanced around her room until her eyes landed on her guitar stand. She clenched her teeth when she saw that her precious Gitah was missing.

In all honesty, that had been why she had gone to the club room. The elder Hirasawa thought that maybe she could find info on where we precious instrument was, but instead got sidetracked by Mio.

_Right...I have to work up the courage to confess to Mio-chan soon!_

Yui slowly climbed off of her bed and stretched her legs. She then glanced down at her left arm and frowned.

_The doctor said I'm not supposed to use it too much or I can damage the healing joints, but why not put it in a cast? The worst part is that I can't even remember how I hurt myself._

Yui sighed in frustration before slowly walking out of her room. There had been something else that had been bothering her while she was home.

Now standing outside her sister's room, Yui reached out and slowly turned the knob.

Immediately upon glancing the familiar room, she walked in.

_I know Ui's abroad...but why hasn't she called at least once?_

The brunette lay down on her sister's bed and stared up at the ceiling.

_Nodoka-chan has been silent too. I thought I'd see her at least once in the hospital for a visit..._

"What exactly is happening..."

Yui sighed again before rolling over on her right side. She stared at the mirror on her sister's desk and frowned.

The face that stared back at her looked like that of someone who had experienced a great sadness. Once she saw the tears streaming down the face's cheeks, Yui had the biggest urge to reach out to that person, but then it hit her.

She winced as she slowly raised her left hand and felt her damp cheeks.

That was her in the mirror.

Yui quickly sat up and backed up slightly, nearly falling off of her sister's bed. She immediately regretted the action and stood still as the light-headed feeling passed.

_**Whatever you do, don't look this way, onee-chan.**  
_  
The phantom voice of her young sister led Yui to quickly stand up and glance around.

"Ui...?"

When no response came, Yui slumped against the wall and let herself slide to the floor. The pain in her head had returned with a vengeance.

"Ui...where are you?" Yui whimpered as her voice cracked.

The elder girl stared up at a picture on her younger sister's desk before the throbbing in her head overcame her.

In it, the elder Hirasawa had her arms wrapped around a small twintailed girl while  
the younger sister merely smiled and watched from the side.

* * *

A/N: And the chapter ends! I will work hard to bring the next one before the month ends, though I cannot promise anything!

Like I said before thank you all for the support! University life is coming up quickly and to be honest it is kind of scary. Anywho, reviews and criticisms are appreciated! Your feedback actually helps me out A LOT. c:

Also, I will do what I did for the last chapter here and answer reviews because it's fun :D!

Review Answers:

Alphawolfkiara: Oh gods, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter xD I have to find out where I'm going with it next.

Yukina-Tenma: Updates for the others are coming slowly, especially since another idea is brewing in my mind. As for for the Mitsugi love triangle, we shall see.

FoxonPie: I hope the wait was worth it for this one xD

alibabe-a: I'm sorry to get your hopes up Dx we shall see what happens soon!

Dakimomoe: The ironic thing is that I'm a very empathetic person so writing this is kinda weird. I hope the chapter was not TOO painful. /) n (\

lealbee: Thank you for the support! ; u ; I hope I don't disappoint

Andressakiyama: Poor Kitty indeed :c

Neko-chan: Yes, research is quite tricky. And I'm sorry for the distraughtness T _ T

Misa: I don't mean to be a jerk D:I hope you like it. I will do my best to keep writing.

NEXT TIME: Uncomfortable feelings, Unexpected moves, and Unwarranted feelings.

Stay tuned, my fellow readers. We have just delved into the chaos of the Helter Skelter. Let the fun begin. o u o

Have a nice weekend!

imuffinator out! :D


	10. Chapter 9: You're Going Down!

A/N: Like I promised... here is a chapter before the month ends! University starts in a week...Oh gods!

Anywho, Happy birthday to one of my loyal readers, Yukina Tenma! ^_^

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I won't say much here c: ...though you might be shocked. xP I know I was.

**Bolding **means talking through the phone or emphasis on a word.

_Italic_ means thoughts or flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! it belongs to Kakifly and KyoAni.

I do not own You're Going Down, it belongs to Sick Puppies.

* * *

_It's been a long time coming_  
_And the table's turned around_  
_'Cause one of us is going_  
_One of us is going down._

**Chapter 9: You're Going Down**

"In less than a week, it'll be Ritsu's birthday."

Mio stepped out of her rolling chair and began to pace her room. She continued to do so until Mugi's voice filtered through her phone.

**"Well, what are you planning on doing?"**

Mio collapsed onto her bed and pressed the phone tightly against her hear. She narrowed her grey eyes as she thought.

_I don't know...with all that's been happening I almost forgot._

"I'll figure something out. I've known Ritsu for years so it shouldn't be hard for me to pick something out," Mio muttered into the phone.

**"Ah, I've had my present for my Ricchan picked out for the past two months already."**

That bitter feeling that only engulfed her whenever Mugi was doing something only between her and Ritsu sparked up again.

"Oh...well, you know this situation's been affecting me for a while...and with Yui constantly talking to me every day and needing attention, it was a bit hard to remember," Mio tried to justify the statement as an excuse, but then felt bad for it.

The raven-haired girl closed her eyes and softly sighed.

_It's not Yui's fault that she needs extra help. Though I don't know why it has to be me that's the one helping._

**"Well, Yui-chan is in that fragile state. It's been a week since she came back to school...we should be surprised that she's here at all."**

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Mio said.

Her grey eyes opened once more as she stared at the ceiling. A guilty sort of feeling seemed to gnaw at her whenever she was with Yui. She honestly tried her hardest to focus on the injured girl, but with Mugi taking the time to talk more with Ritsu, an unwelcome jealousy consumed her.

_It's as if Mugi is using this time to take Ritsu from me...Mugi wouldn't do that though, would she?_

**''Oh, I almost forgot!"**

Mio blinked twice as she snapped herself out of thoughts.

"Hm?"

**"Yui-chan's guitar is being dropped off at school tomorrow. So that's something we can look forward to."**

"Yeah, you're right," Mio softly said.

_That could also be a possible distraction..._

A small smile made its way onto Mio's face as she sat up on her bed. The sudden vibration of the phone against her ear led her to pull it away and check it's screen.

**[The Great Ritsu-Sama Calling]**

Mio felt a nerve twitch on her forehead when she saw that her friend had changed her name on her phone.

"Mugi, I'll call you back, I've got another call," Mio said.

**"No problem at all, Mio-chan! It was nice talking to you. It's time for me to get ready for bed anyway. Good night!"**

The raven-haired girl watched as the call dropped before catching a glimpse at the time.

_7pm? Boy, she sleeps early._

Mio placed her phone down on her desk and allowed herself to stretch. She braced herself for her childhood friend to call back and basked in the few moments of silence that she had left.

Her grey eyes immediately darted to her phone when it began to ring. Without checking who it was, she smile before answering.

"Do you need help with your homework again? I'm surprised you didn't just come over."

**"Mou, how did you know! I didn't even say a word!"**

Mio smiled at the drummer's exasperated tone. Of course, she knew the girl well enough to know that she needed help because that's just how Ritsu was.

**"I promise to repay you, Mio-sama. I have a lot of sweets and I promise a lifetime of no barnacles attacking you, I swear!"**

A short pause began until the other girl spoke again.

**"...Well, as long as you're not near the ocean that is..."**

Mío tensed up before glaring at her phone as if she could send the death stare to her friend.

"If you're asking for help, don't promise impossible things, idiot," Mio chided.

**"Hai, hai, can you come over? Pleaseeee? I sort of...fell asleep in class."**

_Of course I know you fell asleep, dummy. When I glanced over to see if you were paying attention, you were slumped over your desk._

"Fine, fine, but dont let it happen again, got it?" Mio bluntly stated.

**"Got it, jeez dangerous queen..."**

"What was that?" Mio hissed.

**"N-nothing. I love Mio-sama! I'll see you soon!"**

Immediately after the other girl hung up, Mio dropped her phone. Luckily for her, she wasnt too far from her desk and it landed on it.

The tall girl's heart seemed to beat rapidly once she recalled Ritsu's last words. She collapsed back onto her bed before blushing.

_Idiot, I know you like me...so when are you going to make your move?_

A sigh escaped Mio's lips as her phone buzzed again. She quickly stood up and went to read the message.

**["Are you out yet? Stop fantasizing about my bod and get over here."]**

Mio squeezed her phone as an angry nerve twitched in her forehead again.

_Ritsu, if I didn't know you for so long, I swear you'd be dead by now._

* * *

**~K-ON!~**

Azusa scrambled around her room in search for money. The pigtailed girl smiled proudly when she finally found her piggy bank hidden underneath her bed.

_It's almost Ritsu-senpai's birthday…and I have to go get her a gift. I'll do that tomorrow…_

The raven-haired girl placed her piggy bank on her bed before allowing herself to collapse onto it. She breathed out a sigh before blankly staring up at the ceiling.

Her birthday was coming up next in November on the 11th and the one after that would be… Azusa tensed up and bit her lip.

_Yui-senpai's birthday is on the 27th of November…_

The younger girl pouted at the thought of how that would go. If Yui didn't regain her memories by then…it would be two extremely awkward parties.

_I wonder if she's gone shopping for Ritsu-senpai's gift yet…maybe she'll want to come along._

Azusa bit her lip before smiling. Maybe it could be a bonding moment for the two of them and it would remind the girl of their previous relationship.

Though she was trying not to admit to the others around her, now that Yui clung to Mio and not her, she was starting to get excruciatingly lonely. It still did not help that now Jun pretended that she didn't exist. Azusa still had no idea how she would try to approach her friend, but she figured that she'd get to it when the time was right.

Hesitantly, Azusa reached over to grab her phone. She immediately flipped it open and sharply inhaled as she looked at the cracked screen.

_…I should really change the background…_

Azusa sadly looked at her background picture before longingly touching the cracked screen with her fingertips. Yui's bright and happy as smile as she had her arms hooked around HER and not Mio.

How did she feel about that anyway? Well, it wasn't like she didn't mind being able to walk freely without fear of an attack hug, but the thought that those moments that seemed to happen so often were suddenly gone made her heart ache.

The way that Yui was gazing at her in the picture was similar to the way that Yui gazed at Mio now, except that Yui's eyes weren't as happy now.

_It almost feels a bit …forced, but I could just be imagining it._

The raven-haired girl sighed before pulling up her contacts list. It seemed to her that she always felt sad now. Life just wasn't completely okay and she had no way of changing it. Azusa glanced at Yui's name for a few seconds. Her thumb hovered over the green send button momentarily before she quickly pressed it and placed the phone against her ear.

The ringing seemed slow and never-ending as she waited for the other girl to pick up. Just when she felt like the call would drop and go to voice mail, she heard a click before a soft voice called out.

**"Hello?"**

Azusa felt her heart leap with joy before quickly replying,

"G-good evening, Yui-senpai."

There was a slight pause before Yui laughed.

**"Ah, Azusa-Chan! I didn't know it was you, hehe. I got a new phone."**

The younger girl tensed up at the news.

_Right...it would make sense her to get a new phone...there were too many pictures on the old one._

Since Azusa remained silent for a while, she had almost forgotten that she was on the phone.

**"Um, Azusa-chan are you still there?"**

"O-oh, yeah! Sorry," Azusa nervously replied.

**"Did you need something? Is everything okay?"**

The raven-haired girl sadly smiled down at her lap. Of course Yui would ask her that, even though "they didn't know each other" Yui still had some sort of intuition when it came to her.

"I was just wondering if you got any for Ritsu-senpai since her birthday is in 4 days. I need to go shopping...so I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me..." Azusa softly said.

**"Oh...right I need to buy a gift too, hehe, oops. Thanks for reminding me, Azusa-chan! Sure, i'll go with you! When were you planning on going?"**

The raven-haired girl's eyes widened in surprise slightly as she glanced at her phone. A wave of happiness seemed to swallow her body.

"O-oh, I was going to go tomorrow after practice, actually," Azusa stated as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

The garnet-eyed girl could feel her cheeks heat up at the thought of spending quality time with the older girl alone.

**"Haha okay! It's a date then, Azunyan!"**

The garnet-eyed girl almost dropped her phone. Had she just said...date?

**"Haha, uhmm, I mean sure! I don't know why I said that..."**

Azusa bit her lip before realizing something. While she listened to Yui talk to someone in the background, she figured it most likely her parents, she replayed what Yui had said in her mind.

_"It's a date, Azunyan!"_

_Date..._

_Date..._

_She said date... Wait..._

_Azunyan_?

The garnet-eyed girl's eyes were wide in shock. Had she called her by her nickname or had she imagined it? Could it be.?

**"Well, I have to get ready to sleep. My mom says I shouldn't be on the phone for too long!"**

"Good night, Yui-senpai," Azusa murmured.

She heard Yui's soft giggle before the older girl replied.

**"Good night! See you tomorrow, Azusa-chan!"**

**[Click.]**

There it was again. Azusa-chan, not Azunyan...so she HAD imagined it.

Azusa sighed before lying down on her bed. Well, she could still look forward to bonding with Yui tomorrow.

* * *

**~K-ON!~**

"Oi, Azusa-chan, over here!"

The raven-haired girl turned around from the shelf that she had been looking at and glanced at Yui.

The brunette was grinning as she held up some weird doll.

"Do you think Ricchan would like this?" Yui asked.

Before Azusa got to reply, the tall girl next to Yui chimed in.

"Yui, you know Ritsu by now, she's lazy and enjoys reading manga. Maybe you should buy her some so she doesn't keep taking yours," Mio said.

Azusa glanced over at the bassist and bit her lip. When they had gone to leave practice and head over to the shopping district, Yui had told her that Mio needed to go shopping too.

_"She didn't buy a gift for Ricchan either!"_ She had said before Mio had put a hand over her mouth because Ritsu was near them.

Ever since then, the three of them had gone to the district and Yui hadn't really left Mio's side. Not only that but the moment that she was reunited with Gitah, it had taken even longer for the three of them to set off from the school. The twin-tailed girl tried to hide her disappointment by continuously shopping, but knew that Mio had noticed. Why else would she be giving her apologetic glances?

The garnet-eyed girl turned away from the others and frowned. She examined something furry sticking out of the shelf before trying to pull it out. She almost stumbled and fell when she did, but she felt a pair of warm arms stop her from landing on her butt.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a looming guitar case and gulped.

"Be careful, Azunyan," Yui softly said as she helped her stand up normally.

"Sorry," Azusa replied before glancing at the kitty ears in her hand.

The moment that Yui noticed them, a light seemed to appear in her eyes. A smile dawned on Yui's face before she met her eyes.

"C-can I see those for a second, Azusa-chan?" Yui asked.

Azusa handed them over and felt her fingers brush Yui's palm. She shuddered momentarily before letting go of them.

Yui stared at her momentarily before carefully placing them on her head.

"Hm...cute," Yui softly said before warmly smiling at her.

Azusa felt her cheeks heat up before she watched Yui remove them. The older girl reached over to pat her head. She then adjusted the guitar strap on her shoulder and beamed.

"Azusa-chan would make a cute kitty," Yui said.

Azusa remained flabbergasted as she watched Yui turn around and walk over to Mio. She then observed as Yui plopped the ears on Mio's head and gasped.

"Mio-chan, so cute," Yui squealed before hugging the taller girl.

"A-ah, Yui, please don't do this in public," Mio said in a manner that reminded Azusa of when she used to say it.

"Azusa-chan, doesn't Mio-chan look cute?" Yui asked.

"Uhm, yes, Mio-senpai looks…cute," Azusa muttered before meeting her senpai's eyes.

In Mio's eyes, the younger girl could see that apologetic look again. As if she didn't want the attention, but received it nonetheless. Azusa shrugged and glanced away, if it couldn't helped, then it couldn't be helped.

"Ooh, Mio-chan let's go look at that store over there!" Yui playfully said as she dragged Mio along.

"Oh, we'll be back soon, then, Azusa," Mio laughed before telling Yui to slow down.

The raven-haired girl narrowed her eyes and glanced back at the shelves. She clenched her fists in order to hide her frustration before slowly inhaling and then exhaling.

There was no point in getting frustrated, she had no way of controlling the situation. Azusa glanced out the shop's window and gasped when she saw a tawny-haired figure sneaking around.

If it IS who I think it is, then she's up to no good.

* * *

**~K-ON!~**

"Goddamn it, just move a little to the right, lady."

"Ritsu-senpai?"

The tawny-haired girl who was wearing her school uniform turned to meet her before jumping back in shock.

"A-Azusa, what're you doing here?!" Ritsu gasped.

Azusa's eyes widened before she quickly glanced around.

"Uhm, I was...grocery shopping?" She said. The girl narrowed her eyes before asking back, "Why are YOU here?"

"Oh...okay, erm, I thought it was suspicious that Mio left early...so I sort of uhm...followed her here..." Ritsu sheepishly said. The amber-eyed girl then hissed before tugging her down. "Quick, duck before they spot us."

_Well, I was with them too...but I guess she didn't see that part._

Azusa peeked over the rack and tried to see what the other girl had been talking about.

"They're by the bookshelf!"

Garnet eyes roamed the area until she spotted her targets. It wasn't that hard to spot Yui, her guitar case was a huge giveaway. It was then that Azusa saw that the brunette had her arm linked with Mio's and the two were looking down at a book and laughing.

"Going on a date before my birthday...I can't believe you, Yui," Ritsu said.

Azusa let her eyes remain on both girls before she felt her stomach clench up. They sort of did look like a couple. She then quickly shook her head to clear the incoming thoughts.

_No, no, Mio-senpai and Yui-senpai are just FRIENDS. They have always been friends and will always be! Besides...it's wrong! _

Azusa watched as Yui removed her spectacles and cleaned them. During that time, Mio began to examine the shelf behind her. In a few seconds, Yui quickly turned around and moved over to where Mio was.

"W-well, it's not like Yui-senpai knew you'd be here...what if they're not on a date...?" Azusa murmured, trying to convince the other girl that it wasn't true because it really wasn't.

"No, they are. I've seen the way Yui looks at her. It was only a matter of time before she snatched her up," Ritsu groaned before crawling away from the shelf.

Azusa crawled away after her, but felt childish and stood up. People were glancing at them.

"You know, somehow I doubt this is some sort of a conspiracy theory, senpai," Azusa sighed.

The tawny-haired girl suddenly smiled at her mischievously. Azusa observed the twinkle in the girl's eye before backing up nervously.

"I know how we can get revenge," Ritsu grinned.

"I don't want revenge," Azusa muttered before walking away.

"Azusa, I know that it bothers you just as much as it bothers me," Ritsu said while her smile began to falter.

"But I'm not jealous! I just-" Azusa began, but stopped as she glanced at Yui again.

The brunette had reattached herself to Mio. Even through her spectacles, Azusa could see the brightness of her eyes shining through them. The sight made her feel sick inside.

She suddenly felt a pair of hands tightly grasp her shoulders. Azusa turned to meet Ritsu, who had an angry look in her eyes.

"We could take them back, Azusa. You just have to work with me for a second," Ritsu said.

"Ritsu-senpai, I'm not jealous!" Azusa hissed as she took Ritsu's hands off of her shoulder.

The pigtailed girl turned around and began to stalk away. Ritsu remained silent for a few seconds before calling out.

"Azusa, wait, give me a second, please! Trust me!"

Azusa sighed before stopping and turning around. She didn't have time to think before Ritsu was upon her and had her hands on her shoulders again. All Azusa saw on Ritsu's face was a determined look.

"Ritsu-senpai, what're you doi-mmphm," Azusa began but was abruptly cut off.

Her garnet eyes widened in shock when she fully realized what was happening. The raven-haired girl remained frozen, a gnawing feeling began to eat away at her, and she felt her stomach clench uncomfortably.

A gasp came from her left and she moved her eyes to see who it was. She heard a soft thump before she located the source of the noise. Gitah had slightly slipped off of Yui's back and the bottom of the case had landed on the floor.

Yui and Mio were staring at her and Ritsu in shock. From where she was, Azusa could see tears gleaming in Mio's eyes and a momentary pained look on Yui's before it went blank. The girl's eyes bore into her, almost as if they wanted to pierce through her soul.

Azusa closed her eyes and felt a tear slide down her cheek. She hadn't wanted this to happen.

The feeling of Ritsu's lips pressing against hers lingered even after the girl finally pulled away.

Azusa gasped and glanced down at the ground.

She couldn't help but feel sick.

* * *

**A/N**: ...I have no words.

Honestly, the ending makes me feel sick too. I don't know I just feel weird now, haha. Hopefully you, uhm, enjoyed the chapter? :'D

Time for the review replies: ^_^;

Yukina Tenma: Yeah...I tried to give an update and here is another one. There are going to be a few more chapters, I sort of regained a clue as to where I was going to go with this in terms of the ending. xD Happy birthday once again ^_^

Yuzu-kun: I'm so sorry, man Dx

Animestorywriter: Woo, well hope you liked it! :D

On the Next Episode of Singing!:

It's time for the party, tension rises, mistakes are made, love is found (?).

Thanks for reading this update! :D Hope you have a nice week! ^_^

Ja ne, imuffinator. o 3o


	11. Chapter 10: Bring me to Life!

A/N: This update came rather quick honestly and I'm glad I wrote an outline. I've actually managed to

make an outline for the next 2 chapters. ; u ; If I do the same for BAS then I can finish both of these stories in no time!

Having outlines really helps...it reminds me what I wanted to do with the story and helps me give better sneak previews. -thumbs up-

Anywho, this old lady (i'm 18) will shuddap and let you read!

Things in _italics_ usually means thoughts or if accompanied by ~ or in this case o-o-o-o it is a dream.

Things in **bold** are there for emphasis. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! it belongs to Kakifly and KyoAni.

I do not own Bring me to Life, it belongs to Evanescence.

* * *

_Call my name and save me from the dark _  
_Bid my blood to run _  
_Before I come undone_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_  
_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside._

_Bring me to life._

**Chapter 10: Bring me to Life!**

The image remained frozen in her mind.

That pained look quickly flashing into a blank one before glancing away. It almost reminded Azusa of the time that she had rejected Yui's offer to ride that damned coaster that started all of this.

The raven-haired girl remained frozen as Ritsu stood awkwardly in front of her. Neither of the girls spoke a word and when Azusa turned to glance at where Yui and Mio had been, she saw that they were gone.

Her heart felt like it had shattered. An unwelcome wave of gloom surrounded her as the thought of things becoming even worse surfaced.

"We should go..." Ritsu muttered awkwardly.

The moment that the tawny-haired girl walked away, Azusa followed. Her mind felt blank and she felt ill. Her stomach was clenching and the best she could do to keep herself from crying was to bite her lip.

Azusa's vision began to blur on-and-off as she walked after Ritsu.

This was wrong. This was all wrong.

_Why did she do that if she likes Mio-senpai? Didn't she know that it was mutual? It was SO obvious._

The second that the two exited the store, they slowly began to walk out of the shopping district. Once they neared the end, Azusa stopped walking and glared at the tawny-haired girl.

They had paused in front of a sweets shop, Azusa froze up when she saw the special that they were offering for the day.

A vanilla cake with white frosting composed of strawberries.

The sight brought that wave of gloom back and Azusa felt tears well up in her eyes.

_Of course it would be strawberries...  
_  
The smaller girl quickly turned and glared at Ritsu who was observing her.

"Why did you do that?" Azusa hissed.

Ritsu weakly smiled before glancing down at the ground and kicking a pebble with her foot.

"Do what?"

"You know...THAT," Azusa said as she quickly lost her patience.

"Oh...I thought that it'd help..." Ritsu trailed off and glanced away showing that she was clearly uncomfortable.

"You could have asked! T-that...that was my first kiss!" Azusa shouted.

The girl's garnet eyes narrowed as she glanced down at the pavement. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and watched it plop onto the pavement, leaving a dark stain.

"If it makes you feel better, it was my first too," Ritsu said. The amber-eyes girl then smirked and added,

"Or would you have preferred if it was with Yui?"

Anger suddenly filled the young girl's body.

"That has nothing to do with it! It was supposed to be natural!" Azusa shouted.

"Okay, it was a bit forced, but at least it was with a friend," Ritsu said.

"It should have been with a boy," Azusa hissed.

The amber-eyed girl's eyes widened before a weak smirk crept onto her face.

"So that's why _she_ was struggling back then..." Ritsu mumbled to herself.

_Is she talking about me?_

Azusa glared at Ritsu and scoffed. The older girl remained silent for a bit before speaking up.

"If you were a bit more open-minded, Nakano, I'm sure life would have been and still could be easier for you," Ritsu nonchalantly said as she walked away.

The raven-haired girl watched as Ritsu turned the corner and left before she stared down at the ground. The image of Yui's pained face refused to leave her mind.

It was almost as if it was imprinted into her memories.

* * *

**~K-ON!~**

"I still can't believe it..."

Yui glanced over at Mio who had not even touched her ice cream cone. The brunette watched as the strawberry ice cream dripped down Mio's slender hands and onto the pavement.

It left a dark pink stain on the otherwise grey sidewalk.

"Damn it, that idiot," Mio sniffled before angrily rubbing away at her eyes.

Yui merely glanced forward and licked her ice cream cone. The two had left immediately after they witnessed that scene.

The brunette squeezed her fist and heard a small cracking noise. She then realized that she had cracked her cone. After sighing, Yui quickly began to lick the sides that looked like they were melting. She then bit at the ice cream and ignored the freezing pain that made her head ache.

Any pain was better than the emptiness that was consuming her right now.

Once Yui noticed that Mio had begun to cry, she paused licking her cone and frowned. The ice cream was now splattered all over the ground.

_Such a waste…_

"It'll be okay, Mio-chan," Yui tried to say in an encouraging manner.

Mio sniffled before rubbing at her eyes again.

"Y-yeah...you're right..." Mio mumbled.

Yui weakly smiled at the tall girl.

This was her precious Mio-Chan after all. She had to make sure she was happy all the time.

Though this was what Yui told herself, she still felt a heavy weight on her heart. She was confused. She should be happy that Ritsu was with Azusa...right?

That meant that she could have Mio to herself. She could finally confess and not feel guilty about it.

The image of the kiss popped into her mind again. A sudden wave of anger flushed through her.

She was mad because Ritsu had made Mio sad. Yeah, that was why!

A part of the memory caught Yui's attention. She had met Azusa's eyes at a point. The young girl had looked at her in horror. Did that mean she hadn't wanted to be kissed?

_No...Kisses don't work that way. It should be mutual._

Yui bit her lip and stared down at the strawberry stain on the ground. She felt something itchy on her cheek and quickly scratched it.

Her eyes slightly widened when she saw her fingers came back damp. It was then that Yui realized she was crying.

_Why?_

"Yui, are you okay...?" Mio softly asked.

Yui smiled before glancing up at the sky, her bangs fell over her eyes.

"I think it's starting to rain," Yui murmured.

"Right...it is," Mio quietly agreed, though her eyes observed the sky which was sunny and cloudless.

Yui sadly smiled at Mio, she was glad that the bassist had not pushed further into the topic. Though Yui wasn't necessarily sure of why tears had started streaming down her face.

"Want another ice cream cone, Mio-chan?" Yui softly asked.

"Yeah, I'll get them this time...I should have said it sooner...I'm not really fond of strawberry ice cream. Strawberries on cake yes, but not as a flavor in ice cream," Mio said as she walked away toward the seller.

Yui froze up.

Mio didn't like strawberry ice cream?

…But if Mio didn't like it, then why did she think that she did?

* * *

**~K-ON!~**

Azusa had been watching Yui from the moment that she had arrived to the party.

The raven-haired girl couldn't help but note that Yui was staring blankly in Mio's general direction.

Upon further examination, she saw that Mio was looking at Mugi.

So basically, she was staring at Yui who was watching Mio as she observed Mugi help Ritsu.

Well, they were sure in a…interesting situation. Azusa shook her head before finally looking away.

She still hadn't forgiven Ritsu for the incident that had happened three days before, but it was the girl's birthday so she decided to cut her some slack.

_I can't stay mad forever...I can't change what happened._

Azusa bit her lip and glanced over at Mugi and Ritsu again. The two had talking about what movie they should all watch. They had been picking up movie after movie and still hadn't arrived at a decision.

"So Ritsu, are you done picking yet?" Mio bitterly said.

Ritsu turned to face the grey-eyed girl before quickly grinning.

"Is there any one that YOU'D like to see?" Ritsu asked.

Azusa could see a faint sparkle of hope in Ritsu's eyes. Maybe she was trying to fix her blunder.

"It's your birthday, idiot, you pick," Mio sighed.

"Ooh, Ricchan, what about this one!" Mugi pointed out.

Ritsu turned away and glanced at what Mugi had picked. Azusa took this time to glance over at the silent girl next to her.

Yui was blankly staring down at her lap and twiddling her thumbs. Her jaw was set and eyes were focused as if she was trying to think of something.

"Ohohoho, that's a good one, Mugi! Let's watch it!" Ritsu said before flipping off the light switch and plopping down next to Mio on the floor.

The room was dimly illuminated by the faint glow of the television screen. As soon as Ritsu took her seat, the bassist scoffed and moved away slightly.

_Knowing Ritsu-senpai...this is going to be a scary movie._

Azusa watched Yui scoot over closer to her and felt her heart jump, but then hid her disappointment when she saw that she was doing it so she could keep the two best friends in her sight. Shortly after, Mugi sat down on the other side of Ritsu and picked up the bowl of popcorn that they had popped beforehand.

Azusa slid over a little bit more just so her arm and Yui's arm were brushing against each other. Happy with her seat, she relaxed on the couch and stared at the television screen.

The moment that the opening scene began to show, Azusa sighed when she saw that Ritsu had indeed picked a scary movie.

As the movie progressed, the plot revealed that it was a story about a group of friends who had encountered an abandoned cathedral. In the movie, one of the friends had found a cursed artifact and picked it up even though the others had told her not to. The movie then progressed from there and the friend who was cursed went on a killing spree around the town, thus inducing mass panic.

During one of the slower parts of the movie, Azusa felt the calm environment began to slowly take its toll on her. She quietly yawned as the group of friends in the movie returned to the cathedral.

The last thing she remembered before her eyes closed was seeing that they were searching for a way to break the curse. The character on screen seemed to repeat the same words as they ventured further.

"We have to help her. We can't let her down. If it was one of us, she'd be doing the same thing.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

~"_Hurry up, we're running out of time. If she finds out we're here, then she'll kill us too!"_

_A girl wearing a white beret ran toward the nearest door and kicked it open. The cathedral was dark and all that they had was flashlights. The slightest movement that they made seemed to echo in the otherwise silent building._

"_Wait, but, how can you be sure she was possessed here? Maybe it happened outside…" The tall girl next to her said._

"_Where else could it have happened? …On the beach? This was the last place that we were in before she went psycho!" The girl wearing the beret shouted._

"_There is no need to yell, if we split up, I'm sure that we can find the cause of the sudden change sooner," a blonde girl said as she stepped out from the shadows._

_It was then that Azusa realized that she was facing Mio, Ritsu, and Mugi. She noted that they were all wearing the blue Victorian style dresses from the day of the accident. That could only mean one thing…_

"_Okay, so me and Mio will check by the eastern half and you guys can check that area that looked wrecked. I'm sure that we'll find some sort of clue eventually. If anything happens, just call or text someone," Ritsu said before taking hold of Mio's hand._

_Garnet eyes watched as Mio and Ritsu walked away into the darkness before she felt a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Mugi-senpai, should we go now?" Azusa softly asked._

_The blonde nodded before the two of them made their way to the area that Ritsu was talking about. When they entered the room, they noted that the roof was missing and that they could see the sky from it. _

_Azusa examined the vine covered walls of the building and felt rather nostalgic about the place. Upon further inspection, she noted that there was a large blue couch in the center of the room. She walked over to it and swiped her finger on the wooden surface. _

_Azusa noted that she had wiped a thin layer of dust off of it. She glanced around the room before noticing that she was alone._

"_M-Mugi-senpai?"_

_The raven-haired girl shone her flashlight around the room in search for the blonde. After a quick sweep, she saw that she truly was alone._

_Where could she have gone?_

_Multiple shrieks seemed to cut through the silence. Azusa tensed up and fell on her butt as she tried to back up. _

_After what seemed like an eternity of screaming, the building seemed to go quiet once more. Azusa quickly stood up and walked over and behind the couch. If someone WAS in there with them, then she hoped that they wouldn't come looking for her here._

_The small pigtailed girl remained crouched behind the couch and jumped when the door burst open. She closed her eyes tightly and prayed that she wouldn't be found._

_It was then that she heard the voice._

"_Help me."_

_Azusa's eyes widened at the familiar sound of it. She crawled to the far end of the couch and peeked. _

_There in the moonlight, she saw a figure crouched down and holding their side. After a bit of scrutinizing, Azusa gasped when she saw the braided pigtails and huge spectacles._

"_Y-Yui-senpai!" Azusa shouted as she ran out of her hiding spot and toward the older girl._

_When she neared her, she saw that the girl was holding her side before it was stained with blood. The younger girl reached out and placed her hand on Yui's shoulder._

"_Azunyan, Is that you?" Yui said as she looked up at her._

_Azusa met the girl's tear-filled chocolate brown eyes and nodded. The brunette sniffled before glancing down at the ground. Azusa knelt down in front of her and carefully studied her._

"_Azunyan, you have to help me. You have to help me before I do something that I'm going to regret," Yui said._

_The younger girl froze up and glanced down at Yui's trembling figure. She took the older girl's hand in her own and mumbled._

"_It's gonna be okay, senpai. We're going to get out of this together and be okay."_

"_No, it's not. You have to run and leave me now. Before it happens again," Yui sobbed. _

"_I'm not leaving without you again!" Azusa shouted._

_The brown-eyed girl's eyes opened wide before she pulled away. The brunette sadly smiled at_ _Azusa and tenderly stroked her cheek._

_Her eyes had gotten a slightly distant, yet longing look in them. The brunette then carefully tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear._

"_Yes, it has to be you," Yui softly mumbled._

_Azusa felt her heart leap at the gentle tone that Yui's voice had taken. Her garnet eyes met Yui's before the brunette slowly leaned in._

"_You're the only one who can break the curse," Yui breathed into her ear._

_The last thing Azusa saw a flash of red before she gasped in pain. When she finally worked up the nerve to glance down, what she saw made a wave of pain shoot through her body. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the wooden handle sticking out of her stomach. _

_Yui then gently took her face in her hands and then softly pressed her lips against her forehead._

"_Wake up now, little kitty. It's your job now. Wake up and save me from the nothing I've become."_

-_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Azusa woke with a start.

When her garnet eyes finally adjusted to the lighting, she saw that the movie was reaching its climax. Mio had her head buried in Ritsu's arm and was trembling, while Mugi watched the movie as if in a trance.

Azusa adjusted her head on the pillow before she remembered something.

_Wait…There was never a pillow next to me-_

The garnet-eyed girl peeked upward and then tensed up. She had been resting her head on Yui's shoulder.

That means that Yui would know that she had fallen asleep during the movie! A dark blush crept onto Azusa's cheek as she tried to remain as still as possible so the older girl wouldn't know she had woken up.

After waiting a few seconds, Azusa took the time to examine Yui's face. The older girl seemed unfazed by the violence and gore in the movie. She was staring blankly ahead almost as if she was absorbed by her thoughts.

A loud scream pierced the room's atmosphere which was accompanied by Mio's scream because she had been startled.

Mio then seemed to notice that she was clinging to Ritsu and pushed her away while making a "hmph" noise. Ritsu glanced at her apologetically before looking down at her lap. The blonde on the other side of Ritsu looked at the two of them as if sensing the discord.

_Right…Mugi-senpai doesn't know about THAT._

Azusa bit her lip before shrugging off the uncomfortable feeling and glancing over at Yui to see if she had noticed the movement; she sighed in relief when she saw that Yui had not noticed and had remained still.

What was going through her mind? She longed to know.

The raven-haired girl placed her hand on Yui's shoulder and felt her heart drop when Yui tensed up and shrugged her off. Once the movie finally ended, the room was left in an awkward silence.

"Uhm, well, that was a pretty good movie," Ritsu said as she stood up and stretched.

_Right…and I fell asleep for half of it. _Azusa thought while a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head.

"Oi, Azusa, can you come with me? I need some help carrying stuff out from the kitchen," Ritsu asked.

The pigtailed girl nodded and sighed before standing up with her. She then noticed that Yui had also stood up.

"Can I go too? I want a glass of water," Yui softly stated.

Ritsu nodded before leading the two of them into the kitchen. Once they entered the room, Azusa saw a boy with short dark brown hair sitting at a table playing with a Nintendo Ds.

"Oh, Ricchan, mom and dad went out to buy the cake. They should be back soon," he said.

"Thanks Satoshi. I'm just gonna grab some snacks," Ritsu said after nodding.

The tawny-haired girl fetched Yui her glass of water. Azusa kept her eyes on Yui's back as the girl walked out of the room.

"So…how is she doing now, onee-chan?" Satoshi asked.

"The same, there's been no progress, but she's slowly getting better," Ritsu said.

The younger boy sighed before continuing.

"I feel bad. That sucks. I hope she gets better soon."

Ritsu shrugged before working to open bags of chips and putting them into bowls. Azusa remained quiet as the older girl worked. She took the time to finally analyze her dream.

_I wonder if it had any sort of meaning? I mean…I think Yui-senpai…killed me? _

Azusa involuntarily shivered at the memory and frowned.

_What did she mean by I'm the only one who can help her? How can I do that when she tries to avoid being with me?_

"Azusa, I think you were right," Ritsu said.

Azusa snapped out of her reverie and looked up at the tawny-haired girl.

"There was nothing going on between Mio and Yui. I was just being jealous. So…sorry about THAT," Ritsu awkwardly said.

"It's fine, too late now," Azusa bitterly said.

Ritsu weakly smiled before pointing for her to take some of the bowls of chips. Azusa glared daggers at Ritsu's back once they left the kitchen, but then fought the anger away. It wasn't nice to be angry at the birthday girl.

Once they entered the room, Azusa noticed that Mugi was sitting alone on the couch.

_Huh? Where'd they go?_

"Oh, Ricchan, Azusa-chan, Yui-chan was feeling a bit dizzy so Mio-chan helped her find the bathroom," Mugi said.

"Oh," Ritsu said before taking a chip from the bowl and sitting on the couch.

Mugi scooted over next to her and also took some chips from the bowl. Azusa watched the two as they talked. She remained quiet as a feeling of foreboding suddenly came. The pigtailed girl felt anxious before the emptiness in her stomach set in.

After ten minutes had passed and they had received no word from the other girls, the three of them decided to go up and see if something was wrong. After they went upstairs near the bathroom and saw no signs of Yui or Mio, they decided to check on the bathroom.

"Hey, Yui, Mio, is everything okay in there?" Ritsu asked as she knocked on the door.

A muffled squeak coming from inside lead Ritsu to glance back at both Azusa and Mugi, a frown had crept onto the drummer's face. The garnet-eyed girl watched as Ritsu reached out to open the door. When she did, the first that greeted them was the sight of Mio standing and glancing down at the ground with her eyes wide in shock.

That empty feeling panged through Azusa's body as she glanced at Yui. The brunette had her arms crossed, the eyes behind the thick framed spectacles lacked emotion.

"Mio-chan and I have something to tell you all," Yui said.

The brunette glanced at the bassist before meeting Ritsu's eyes. Mio looked away before biting her lip.

"Ricchan, now that you and Azusa-chan are together, it seems best that-" Yui began but was cut off.

"We aren't dating! What you saw was… a misunderstanding!" Ritsu shouted.

"Misunderstanding…? What happene-" Mugi began but cut herself off when she saw Ritsu's face.

The drummer's face was livid as she glanced between Yui and Mio. Azusa looked at her in confusion. Why was Ritsu so angry?

Azusa didn't have to wait long to find out what the tawny-haired girl had managed to deduce.

"Even if it was, I think I have to tell you that Mio-chan and I are together now."

Azusa felt her jaw drop along with her heart. Her eyes remained fixated on Yui as she girl reached out and pulled Mio in.

The raven-haired girl looked away before what was about to happen actually happened.

"Y-Yui, y-you-" Ritsu stammered.

"Oh my…" Mugi muttered in shock.

Azusa turned to meet the blonde's eyes. She hoped that maybe Mugi would clarify for her that what she thought was happening wasn't. Once she saw the empathetic look in the blonde's eyes, the raven-haired girl spun and ran down the stairs.

This was wrong.

Her heart pounded loudly with each step.

This was very wrong.

The raven-haired girl ran out of Ritsu's house and onto the sidewalk. She began to run as fast her legs would take her.

The cool air of summer allowed her to run faster. Without stopping, the younger girl continued turning corners until she neared her house.

Once she could see the building she called home, she collapsed onto her knees and pounded her fist on the ground. She fought to catch her breath as she hit the ground.

"Why?" She mumbled to herself as tears slid down her cheeks.

The garnet-eyed girl continued punching the ground until her fist started to ache. Once a sharp pain shot through her hand, she glanced down and saw that her knuckles were bleeding.

"Why…senpai?" Azusa breathed as her voice cracked.

The young girl roughly wiped the tears from her face using her arm before walking into her house. She immediately went into her bathroom and ignored her mother's greeting.

Azusa then sat on the floor of the bathroom and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

"_You're the only one who can save me from the nothing I've become."_

Azusa sobbed before burying her face in her hands.

"Well, how the heck am I supposed to do that when I have no idea how to deal with what's happening right now?" Azusa mumbled to herself.

The phantom feeling of dream Yui's lips on her forehead led the young girl to sniffle.

She had a mission now.

_I can't give up…_

Azusa pulled out her phone and glanced at the background.

_Even if it hurts…I can't stop now._

_I'll save you, Yui-senpai…_

The garnet-eyed girl sniffled once more before grabbing a towel and wiping her face. The emptiness had returned with a vengeance.

_No matter what…I WILL save you._

* * *

_A/N__: _And thus we meet a shocking and maybe anticipated end...to chapter 10.

I don't know when I'm gonna update next, honestly. Hopefully soon because I have the outlines written, but since it's gonna be my next week of college starting 4 days from now, it makes it a bit difficult. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. I know there was a lot of feedback...from the other one. xD Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated! c:

I'll do the review answering thing now! :D

Review Responses:

FoxonPie: ...yeah... uhm haha. (we talked about this o u o)

Animestorywriter: Wooo! :D The excitement is rising. ^_^

Yukina-Tenma: Yuh there was Tainakano (I had to flood myself with YuiAzu after writing this chapter... it's always hard I'm gonna have to do it again after this one x-x) Luckily for you...the update for this story came rather quick! O: And don't worry this won't be spiral...my other story is similar to Spiral tho o-o

Soulninjareaper97: Thanks for the good luck wishes! And ah...don't forget that the author/writer does things for a reason. There is always a reason for everything. ; u ; Hope you like this chappie, kohai-chan~

Akiyama Shijin- I'M SO SORRY T_T I promise that things will be fixed! Judging by my personality... I never make it easy for characters to get to point B from Point A, but it will lead to a happy ending 99.9% of the time! :'D

Anon: I can't tell if you're happy or upset xD but...I did it for reasons ; 3;

Nanda Nasution: I'm glad you like it! Here's the quick update! c:

Well, that's always fun haha. So many...emoticons. Anywho, I'll give you that preview thing that will hint to what you'll get next time!

On the next episode of Singing!:

We discover possible reasons for actions, long-waited for make-ups, and confrontations that leads to discord.

Thank you for taking the time read this!

Have a nice weekend!

Ja ne, imuffinator out! o 3o


	12. Chapter 11: Through Glass!

A/N: Okay, I'm going to leave you guys with this chapter now because tomorrow I start University. I also have

a major final that I should be studying, but I've been too distracted to do so. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Happy labor

day to those who live in the US! I hope you all had a nice weekend and a good start to the week! Well, enjoy this chap!

Things in _italics_ mean thoughts.

Things in **bold** are emphasis.

o-o-o-o-o means time skip in this case.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! it belongs to Kakifly and KyoAni.

I do not own Through Glass it was written and performed by Stone Sour.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Through Glass**

_I'm looking at you through the glass__  
__Don't know how much time has passed__  
__Oh God, it feels like forever__  
__But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home__  
__Sitting all alone inside your head.__  
_

It was nearing the peak of the rainy season.

Mugi stared out of the window. It was the last period of the day and the storm clouds gave the outside world a gray tint since the sun was blocked out. The low rumble of thunder cracked through the silence every now and then signaling that a storm was approaching.

Along with the storm clouds and thunder, it seemed to Mugi that the storm between her friends had not let up but had worsened.

The shock of seeing Yui and Mio together was something that would have made Mugi squee in her freshman year and something that still gnawed at her with its cuteness, but led her to feel guilty about it.

She had never seen Ritsu this upset before. During the three years that they had known each other, the blonde had grown close to the drummer. Even recently, when she was working with her to help with obtaining Mio's affection, the dedication that the girl put into her work was amazing. It was not surprising that Mugi soon developed a crush on her.

If they weren't such close friends, Mugi admitted that she would use the current situation to her advantage, but since this wasn't the case, it was trickier. It also didn't help that something happened between Ritsu and Azusa that catalyzed the misunderstanding. Though the two weren't directly telling her, Mugi had a feeling she knew what it was.

A distant bell ringing led the blonde's blue eyes to widen before she realized that class was over.

"What a predicament this has turned out to be," Mugi mumbled to herself as she walked out of her classroom.

As she walked down the hall, she saw Sawako walking by.

"Ah, Sawako-sensei, are you going to stop by the club today?" Mugi asked with a smile.

The teacher hugged the books she was carrying to her chest and glanced around.

"Will the goods be there?" She said in a whisper.

"If you mean tea and snacks then yes," Mugi replied.

Sawako beamed and then said nodded. Mugi smiled at the bespectacled woman before continuing to walk. When she finally reached the stairs, she paused momentarily and glanced at the turtle on the railing. She slowly placed her hand on it before making her way up.

Once she arrived at the club room, she saw Ritsu with her head down on the table and Azusa sitting on the couch with her guitar. When she walked in, the guitarist greeted her before resuming with her instrument.

Mugi walked over to the sleeping drummer and smiled. The sight of a sleeping Ritsu warmed her heart. As she walked over to prepare the tea, Mugi glanced at Azusa to judge her reaction for what she was about to say.

"So Yui-chan and Mio-chan aren't coming today?" Mugi asked.

Her blue eyes observed as Azusa abruptly halted her playing and tensed up. The raven-haired girl bowed her head and said nothing.

"No, they're not."

The blonde's eyes widened when she heard the supposedly sleeping girl speak.

"Oh, did they tell you, Ricchan?" Mugi asked before returning her attention to the tea.

"Who knows, they're always off together doing something," Ritsu said.

Mugi frowned while she waited for the water to boil. She didn't blame Azusa or Ritsu for the distant vibe that they gave off. They were both hurt and had no power over it whatsoever.

_With Yui-chan not remembering Azusa-Chan and Mio-chan being the object of her affections...maybe I should tell them my theory._

The blonde glanced up at the ceiling for a few seconds.

_Mio-chan and Yui-chan have been dating for about a week, though they sure as hell aren't acting like they are._

Mugi blushed at the curse in her thoughts before picking up the pot of boiling water.

_It's Yui-chan who is making all the advances, but Mio-chan rejects them most of the time. _

She waited momentarily before putting the tea packets in and turning around. She could hear Azusa playing the same note over and over again as if she was about to start playing a song, yet didn't know where to go.

"Yes, we are singing now," Mugi softly sang before letting her eyes widen slightly.

Where had that come from?

The blonde imagined the rhythm in her head before glancing over at Azusa. Why did the same notes that she was playing sound...familiar?

Mugi shook her head before checking on the tea again and pulling out one of the cakes she had brought. She carefully cut it into 6 pieces before arranging three slices on plates.

Today they'd be having strawberry cake. It always made Mugi happy to eat this cake, she wasn't sure why, but the others seemed to enjoy it too.

Mugi carefully grabbed the plates and placed them on the table. As soon as she heard the clink of the plate touching the wood, Ritsu looked up. It was then that Mugi saw the dark circles under the girl's amber eyes.

"Had another rough night?" Mugi whispered.

Ritsu nodded before sitting up and stretching. Mugi heard a cry of frustration before Azusa put her guitar down and walked over to the table.

Mugi smiled at her encouragingly before noting that the girl also had dark rings under her eyes as well. She sighed before turning around and grabbing the cups of tea.

Mugi placed the cups down on the table and then took a seat next Ritsu. The blonde picked up her fork and began to pick at her cake. The door then burst open, from the corner of her eyes she could see Ritsu look up expectantly.

"Oi, girls, the party can now begin!" Sawako laughed as she walked into the room.

"Oh, Sawa-chan...It's just you," Ritsu said before placing her head on the table again.

"You could be more excited you know!" The bespectacled woman shouted before taking Yui's usual seat.

Mugi observed as Azusa glared at Sawako for a few seconds before glancing away. The action had not gone unnoticed and the teacher weakly smiled.

"I can move if you want, Azusa-chan," Sawako said.

"Sorry Sawako-sensei, I just-" Azusa began but then trailed off before eating her cake.

The teacher met Mugi's eyes before sadly smiling. The blonde looked down at the strawberry on her cake before clenching her jaw.

_I think I should tell them about what I've noticed..._

"Ricchan, Azusa-chan, I think we should talk about the situation," Mugi said.

"What's there to even talk about, Mugi? It happened and we can't change it," Ritsu grumbled before jabbing her fork into her cake and eating a piece.

"I…know but haven't you noticed that it's not a mutual thing for the two of them? Mio-chan is rather upset because it isn't what she wanted," Mugi said.

"So? She said yes, didn't she?" Ritsu hissed before cutting off a big chunk of her cake and shoving it into her mouth.

"No need to get angry, Ricchan. Mugi-chan is just trying to figure out a way to help you," Sawako scolded.

Ritsu made a hmph noise before averting her eyes. Mugi furrowed her eyebrows and glanced down at her cake. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

"I see what you mean though, Mugi-chan. Yui-chan has been the one that has been giving all of the affection, but she barely receives any back…that and I feel like it's forced," Sawako softly stated.

"How can someone force affection? You don't go out with someone if you don't have feelings for them," Azusa interjected before poking at the strawberry on her cake with her fork.

"That's…where my theory comes in. I know that you and Ricchan are hurt by the turn of events, but if we can examine it then it might make sense," Mugi said.

"What are you trying to get at, Mugi-chan?" Sawako asked.

The blonde girl sighed before putting down her fork and glancing at each of the people at the table. She saw that Ritsu had put her head down on the table, but she knew that the girl was listening.

"What I've noticed for the past few days…and months is that Yui-chan's affection for Mio-chan suddenly just appeared."

The blonde leaned back against her chair and tried to sit up tall. She licked her lips before she continued.

"If you recall, Sawako-sensei, it was our freshman year that Yui-chan always clung to Mio-chan."

"See, so Yui-senpai had a crush on Mio-senpai from the beginning, her feelings are justified, are we done now?" Azusa bitterly stated.

The blue-eyed girl met Azusa's garnet eyes and saw that the younger girl was close to tears.

_She's been doing a lot of crying lately… I wonder if she fully understands why though. If she's finally accepted her feelings or not…_

"I'm saying this because it is important, Azusa-chan," Mugi said.

"I remember what you're talking about Mugi-chan. Before her sophomore year, Yui was always clinging to Mio and hugging her," Sawako said.

"That's the thing though, sensei. It stopped her sophomore year," Mug said.

Sawako's brown eyes widened as she finally caught on to what Mugi was saying. The teacher glanced at Azusa who slightly withdrew at the sudden attention on her.

"I think I'm starting to get what you're saying…Continue," Sawako said before bringing her hand up to her chin and narrowing her eyes in concentration.

"What's so important about sophomore year?" Azusa asked.

Mugi glanced over at Ritsu who had adjusted herself in order to hear better before looking back over at Azusa and smiling.

"Well, that would be the year where you joined the club, Azusa-chan," Mugi stated. The blonde folded her hands on the table before continuing, "As soon as you joined us, Yui-chan stopped clinging to Mio-chan as much and then the affection came onto you almost immediately."

"So?" Azusa briskly interrupted.

"Well, Yui-chan got into the accident a few months ago…and she's only forgotten one person. Now that we are here, we see that Yui-chan has suddenly developed feelings for someone that she got over the beginning of her sophomore year," Mugi said.

Ritsu gasped before sitting up and meeting her eyes. The girl's amber eyes told Mugi that she knew where she was going with all of this.

"M-Mugi, you can't mean that-" Ritsu began, but was cut off by Mugi.

"Yes, Ricchan, I do. Since Azusa-chan and Mio-chan look so alike…and her memories are most likely muddled, I believe that the reason for Yui-chan's sudden 'love' for Mio-chan can be derived from her confusing how she feels about Azusa-chan to how she feels about Mio-chan," Mugi softly stated.

Sawako softly chuckled before giving Mugi a thumbs-up.

"And it all finally makes sense," Sawako said.

Ritsu stared at Mugi in shock before glancing away. The blonde could have sworn that she heard the girl mutter something along the lines of "we can fix this?"

"No, it doesn't make sense."

Everyone turned to glance at the youngest member of HTT. Azusa's face was livid as she glared at all of them.

"That wouldn't make sense because there is NOTHING between me and Yui-senpai. So that doesn't make any sense," Azusa shouted.

The blonde sighed before narrowing her blue eyes.

_So she still hasn't come into terms yet._

"Azusa-chan, have you thought all of this through yet? Look at your reactions and the decisions you've been making," Mugi softly said.

She watched the raven-haired girl flush before glance down at the table.

"Just calm down, Azusa-chan. Yui-chan is still your friend, if you say that there's nothing going on, then I don't understand why you're so upset," Mugi stated.

"Aw, don't do that, Mugi. It's not her fault!" Ritsu said.

"You have to agree that it does make sense though, Ricchan," Sawako added.

The amber-eyed girl met Mugi's eyes before taking a deep breath.

"I completely agree with you, Sawa-chan. Mugi is definitely onto something," Ritsu said before wearily smiling.

The blonde felt her cheeks heat up before she glanced away and looked at the others. Sawako had crossed her arms and had a determined look in her face, while Ritsu seemed more vivacious and lively than she had a few seconds ago, she didn't need to say anything, her grin said enough. Finally, Mugi's eyes landed on Azusa who was staring down at the table.

_Poor Azusa-chan…_

The blonde sighed before looking down at the strawberry on her cake.

"The thing is though…if this IS the case…then we have to figure out how to fix it."

* * *

**~K-ON!~**

It had been getting harder to pay attention.

Ever since Mugi had told them all her theory about why Yui and Mio had started dating, Azusa felt worse than before.

Though she had tried her hardest, she couldn't help but blankly stare ahead and space out during her classes for the past few days. It was as if the theory had taken her motivation to learn and she was wallowing in a pit of emptiness.

As the raven-haired girl headed to go to lunch, she glanced outside and saw that it was pouring hard. She was so focused on the rain that she almost didn't hear the voice calling out to her. When she turned, the person she least expected to see talking to her was standing there.

"…Can we walk?"

Azusa blankly stared at Jun's face before agreeing once she saw the desperateness in the girl's eyes. The two maneuvered around the school as they made their way to the lunch room. Neither of them spoke a word and it made Azusa wonder as to why Jun had even asked her to go on a walk.

_I mean, we haven't even talked for a few weeks…so why now?_

Unable to take it anymore, Azusa broke the silence.

"Why are we doing this? Are you randomly going to yell at me again and then ignore me for a few more months?"

Jun sharply took in a breath before turning to look at her.

"No, I'm just…I'm really sorry Azusa. I've been so goddamn stupid," Jun said.

Azusa narrowed her garnet eyes as she focused on the hall in front of her. She could hear the tone of sadness in her friend's voice, but felt too numb to care.

"M-Mugi-senpai filled me in on what was happening and- I-I, I'm really sorry for being ignorant all of this time," Jun stammered.

"Don't be sorry. I was ignorant too," Azusa stated in a monotonous tone.

Jun suddenly stopped and reached out to grab Azusa's arm. The smaller girl cringed at the contact and immediately pulled away.

"Yeah, but I was being childish too. If Ui was alive…she'd-she'd be SO upset with us right now!" Jun said.

"…"

Azusa looked away and bit her lip.

_Here it goes again…now we're going to start fighting about Ui and she's gonna hit me for my ignorance and then leave._

The younger girl watched Jun move forward and flinched. She didn't expect the taller girl to suddenly wrap her arms around her in a hug though.

"I'm really sorry, Azusa. If there's any way that I can make it up to you, just let me know," Jun softly stated.

"…"

Azusa's eyes were wide as she stared ahead in an attempt to fight the sudden wave of emotions that was threatening to come out. She then felt Jun's hug weaken before the taller girl pulled away slightly.

"I guess, I'll leave…I'm sorry for bothering you. I hope you can forgive me," Jun said as she broke off the hug completely.

Azusa remained silent as she watched Jun turn around and start to walk away. It was then that she realized what was happening and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"W-wait…" Azusa mumbled before wiping away the tear and calling out," JUN WAIT!"

The russet-haired girl stopped walking and turned to face her. Jun's violet eyes widened once she took in Azusa's expression.

"I-I, I don't know what to do anymore," Azusa sniffled.

"What do you mean?" Jun asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm not sure how I feel about…everything," Azusa said as her voice cracked.

Jun's eyes took a sympathetic look before the taller girl walked up to her and pulled her into another hug.

"This is about Yui-senpai and Mio-senpai dating isn't it?" Jun asked.

When she received no response to her question, Jun weakly smiled at her before she freed one arm in order to pet her head.

"Things will work out for the best, Azusa. You know that Yui-senpai cares about you. I could see it in her eyes from the beginning and though you probably don't notice it now, I know she still does. Yui-senpai is just confused right now," Jun softly said.

Azusa felt tears well up in her eyes once more at her friend's words. She knew that Jun wasn't lying because she could see it too. Though the older girl acted differently around her, she still cared for her.

"I know that her memories and thoughts are messed up, but it just hurts so much," Azusa whimpered.

"Sometimes you don't know what you've got until it's gone…but, hey, don't cry here. We're in school and you're getting my vest wet," Jun grinned before stepping away.

Azusa glanced down at the ground and remained silent. The pounding rain outside seemed to have lightened up and cracks of sunlight were starting to light up the ground.

"Just know that I'm here for you, okay? I'm not gonna fuck up our friendship more than I already have," Jun said before chuckling.

Azusa felt a burst of happiness in her system before she wiped the rest of her tears away.

"If Ui was here…I'm sure that she'd be shocked to hear you cursing," Azusa stated before softly giggling.

Jun's violet eyes widened before she quickly glanced up at the sky, kneeled and put her hands together.

"Shoot you're right! I apologize Ui-sama, I hope that wherever you are up there that you forgive me!" Jun said.

Azusa began to laugh as Jun waved her hands as she begged Ui for forgiveness before the russet-haired girl stood up again.

"I'm glad that you're back, Jun," Azusa mumbled before going in for another hug.

"Haha, I'm glad to be back, Azusa. I'm sure Ui can finally rest easy knowing that we've made up," Jun said.

Azusa pulled away and glanced up at the sky once more before smiling.

"Yeah…you're right."

* * *

**~K-ON!~**

Yui walked down the street and toward WokMart.

She had a sheet of paper in her hand with the list of things that her mother wanted her to buy in order to stock up for the week.

The brunette glanced down from the sheet in her hand to her arm. Her brown eyes examined the various scars that were on her arm before she let out a sigh of frustration.

It seemed that whenever she tried to remember, her mind set up a block and her concussion would kick in. The pain wasn't as bad as before because she was healing, but it still was not a pleasant experience.

_I wish I could remember though. There are so many things that I feel like I should know, but don't because of this head injury._

Even more so, the bespectacled brunette was upset because she had heard no word from Nodoka or her sister in the past month. Her parents refused to be any help with it too because they told her that Ui was too busy to talk and that Nodoka had moved before summer ended.

Yui let out a sigh as she walked down the market district. When she finally entered the store, she got a cart and began to look for the items on the list.

Though she was rather disappointed that she didn't see anything like cake mix on the list, she was not surprised because her mother was trying to feed her healthy foods in order to recover quickly.

_Maybe I should buy a cupcake though…Just to spoil myself for once._

Yui smiled at the idea before resuming the process of looking for the items on the list. As the brunette neared the dairy section, her eyes landed on a familiar looking couple.

_Wait…but that wouldn't make sense._

"Manabe-san…?" Yui hesitantly asked as she neared them.

The woman turned around to face Yui. Her eyes narrowed as soon as she spotted her, but her husband merely smiled.

"Ahhh, Yui-chan it has been quite a while. I hope you're doing well," Nodoka's father said.

Yui remained frozen in her spot and looked at the two. Her parents had told her that Manabes were moving…so why were they here? Why go out of their way to go shopping here instead of their new town? As far as Yui knew, Nodoka had no relatives around here.

"What…? But I thought you moved," Yui softly said.

Nodoka's mother looked at her in disbelief for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. It surprised Yui to see how cruel and forced it was. This was the woman that she could almost consider her second mother. She was someone that had been extremely kind to her when she was with Nodoka.

"Oh, so that's the load of malarkey that they're feeding you now?" Nodoka's mother coldly said.

Yui looked at the short-haired woman in confusion.

"Mala…what?" She asked.

Nodoka's father looked over disapprovingly at his wife who was glaring at Yui. The bespectacled brunette felt growing discomfort as the woman eyed daggers at her.

"It's all your fault that she's gone," Nodoka's mother bluntly stated, the venom in her voice made Yui take a step backward.

_She's gone…? Is she talking about why Nodoka-chan moved?_

"Wait what? You mean, you let her move by herself?" Yui asked.

Nodoka's mother pointed accusingly at Yui and shouted.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT MY DAUGHTER IS GONE."

Yui stared at the woman with wide eyes. That didn't make sense though, she had no say in Nodoka's departure, so why was her mother so mad?

"My poor daughter is gone and you're to blame," Nodoka's mother said as she stormed up to her.

Yui looked up into the woman's usually warm eyes but found nothing but hatred in them. The brunette took a step back, but the woman stepped forward.

"Dear, please stop this…you're making a scene," Nodoka's father said as he glanced around at the people that were gathering around them.

Nodoka's mom made sure that her eyes were met before placing a finger in the middle of her chest. The woman's face was livid before she began to speak.

"You. Killed. Her," Nodoka's mother hissed as she jabbed Yui with each word that she said.

Nodoka's father walked up and grabbed onto her arm and pulled her away from Yui. The brunette merely stared blankly at his wife.

_What…?_

"LET ME GO. LET ME AT HER. HOW ARE YOU SO KIND TO OUR DAUGHTER'S MURDERER!" Nodoka's mother shouted as she clawed the air in an attempt to reach Yui.

The brunette took another step back and watched in horror as Nodoka's mother broke down. She met her husband's eyes and watched him frown before picking his wife up. Yui could feel multiple pairs of eyes on her as the couple walked away.

"She killed her…she killed our precious baby," Nodoka's mother wailed as her husband led her away.

Before they truly left, Nodoka's father turned to face her. He attempted to force a smile, but failed.

"I'm sorry, Yui-chan…my wife is just upset …we know that it wasn't your fault," He said before turning the corner and taking his distraught wife away.

Yui remained silent as the people around her resumed their shopping. She clenched the shopping bag in her hand before glancing down at the ground.

"What…?" She muttered to herself.

…_I killed her…? Nodoka-chan is….dead?_

Yui robotically headed over to the register and paid for the goods that she had obtained. She didn't know what this all meant.

On her way home, she looked up at the darkening sky. The orange hue that was stained by white clouds had a rather calming effect on her. The closer she got to her house, the more that Nodoka's mother's words bothered her.

_I don't get it though…she couldn't really have meant it, could she?_

Yui stopped in front of her house and removed her spectacles. She glanced down at them before a sudden memory jumped out at her. She hissed in pain and let go of the shopping bags. The milk carton in one of them exploded as it hit the concrete.

Yui didn't notice that though because she had collapsed to her knees and was fighting a throbbing headache.

The vague memory appeared once more. She was facing Nodoka and smiling. She was being given the glasses.

_~"I want to match with Nodoka-chan!"[1]_

Yui felt her body tense up before the pain in her head shot up again. She saw a flash of red before her arms gave out and she could no longer support herself. The next thing she knew, she was heading toward the ground.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Yui finally woke up, she was in an unfamiliar room.

She blinked before feeling as if something was pinching her head. She then raised her left arm and touched the rough fabric that was on it.

The auburn-haired girl glanced around the room before seeing that she was in a hospital room. She figured that she must have hit her head on something when she fell, but that didn't matter right now.

It took Yui a few seconds to become fully aware that her parents were sitting in the room with her. The brunette glanced down at her bedside and saw that spectacles. She carefully picked them up before noticing that one of the lenses was cracked.

The auburn-haired girl wrapped her hand around it and gently squeezed them.

"How long have you known," Yui murmured.

"Known what, Yui?" Her mother asked.

Yui glanced at her parents. Her mother was wearing her long auburn hair up in a ponytail and looked as if she had left the house while she had been in the kitchen. Meanwhile, her father was wearing his suit meaning that he had probably left work to come here.

"How long have you known about Nodoka-chan," Yui said.

Her mother glanced over at her father. Hikaru nodded before meeting Yui's eyes.

"We told you, Yui. Nodoka-chan moved around two months ag-" He began but was almost immediately cut off.

"Don't lie, dad… I already know," Yui mumbled.

Her father's eyes widened before he turned to face his wife. Mikoto merely glanced down at her lap and bit her lip. Her face had a rosy hue around it and Yui could tell that she was close to tears.

"Yui, we didn't want to lie, but at the time it was for the best…" Mikoto softly said.

The auburn-haired girl felt a wave of sadness overcome her. She looked down into her own lap and then at her left arm.

…_These scars…do they have anything to do with how Nodoka-chan died…?_

"Yui, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault that she died," Hikaru said.

"But Manabe-san says that I killed her…" Yui muttered as she felt her voice crack.

Her vision began to blur as she stared into the spectacles in her left hand.

"You two…were in the same accident, yes, but that doesn't make it your fault," Hikaru softly stated.

Yui felt her heart drop as a tear rolled down her cheek. It was finally starting to sink in.

_Nodoka-chan is dead…and it's all my fault._

Chocolate brown eyes watched as the tears that rolled down her cheeks plopped onto her sheets and left dark stains.

"Yui, are you listening to me?" Hikaru asked.

Yui felt a sob rip through her body before she curled up into a ball and began to cry.

"It's all my fault," Yui sobbed.

"Yui, it isn't, please don't say that!" Mikoto stated as she began to cry as well.

Yui felt a pair of arms wrap around her and cried along with her mother. She felt like everything was falling apart.

Her childhood friend was dead and she had no recollection of it.

What really happened that to her that caused her to forget something as important as losing someone that was extremely close to her?

Yui buried her face in her mother's shoulder and wailed. Her father had now wrapped his arms around the two of them and joined them.

The brunette sniffled before blankly staring ahead. Her reserve of tears had dried up and all she could do now was sniffle.

Yui placed an arm over her stomach in order to try to block out the emptiness that was starting to consume her being. She closed her eyes before shakily sighing.

_If they lied to me about this…then what else is a lie?_

Yui squeezed the thick framed glasses in her hand once more before hearing another loud crack.

After her parents let go of her and told her that they'd come back with food, she glanced down at her hand because it had started to sting.

Yui blankly stared down at the glasses which were now broken before putting them down on the bedside table. She then stared at her palm which had been cut when she had squeezed the glasses and broken the temple off of the hinge.

Yui observed as the blood ran down her palm and then landed on the sheet leaving a scarlet stain on it. The brunette then focused on the injury on her hand.

She weakly smiled before closing her fist and lying back down on the bed.

The pain managed to dull the feeling of emptiness.

Yui reached over and grabbed the glasses again.

She then shakily inhaled before tightly squeezing the unbroken side in her injured hand.

* * *

A/N:

[1] refers back to chapter 1. Just so you guys know...

... If you can get the innuendos in this chapter then you might know what's happening. I won't say more than that.

Well, now it's for real. I don't know when the next chapter will come out. I have outlines written out, but that's as much as I can say. I also want to work on BAS so I'm gonna put this one on a temporary hiatus. Though if a muse strikes, then we might have another update for this one quick. Thank you for reading my story! Reviews and Constructive criticism is appreciated! :D

Review Reply time haha:

Alphawolfkiara: I am glad that you like it! :)

alibabe-a: Well, this update came rather quick too, hehe! Sorry that it broke your heart

Animestorywriter: Exciteness! Update came quick! c: And haha i always follow back xD

FoxOnPie: hmmm o 3o it could be or i could not be

Yukina-Tenma: Oh gods, that is a long review LOL. IF YOU NEED HELP FLOODING YOURSELF I SHALL AID YOU. When will the climax happen? I think we still have a lot to go before I can reach that xD How do I plan these? I picture the entire story first, spend months perfecting the ending and then I forget what happens in the middle. So honestly I don't plan for these...but I'm trying to now xD.

Nanda Nasution: I'm sorry that you have to control yourself * _ * Time differences are a hassle. OTL

PhantomChurro: Don't be sorry! :D I don't think you've reviewed before.. o 3o

[End of Review Answers]

Well, are you guys ready for the next preview? Huh? Huh? :D

Okay, i'll shut up and do it now - 3-

Next time on Singing!:

Yui dreams a dream, A party that is not a party (?), and the tension rises.

Don't forget guys, an author/writer always does things for a reason! Things that are mentioned might have a deeper meaning than you know o 3o and if anyone catches the innuendo of Singing! in this chapter or any others then cool! If not, you should watch the ED because it is awesomee!

Anywho, wish me luck guys!

imuffinator out :D


	13. Chapter 12: Song for the Broken!

**A/N:** After a decent wait...and toiling...and traumatic incidents...I present you guys with chapter 12!

Dang, University is a lot of fun :D but the workload is going to worsen soon xD. I'll stop talking and let you

guys read the story though. c: I'm sure that's what you care about xD

_**Warning: This chapter is a bit longer than the others haha. **_

Things written in _italics_ are thoughts and if they have ~ it's a dream or flashback.

Things written in** bold** are for emphasis.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! it belongs to Kakifly and KyoAni.

I do not own Song for the Broken, it belongs to Close Your Eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Song for the Broken**

_This is where I lift my hands and say enough is enough._  
_So many people are broken and they're not getting up._

_~~~  
Soft footsteps echoed through the otherwise abandoned building._

_It was nighttime and the building seemed like a sort of ruin than a regular building. __  
_

_Yui slowly walked through the rooms, peeking into doorways once in a while as she tried to remember where she was heading. She had been here before, but she couldn't remember when.__  
_

_The brunette glanced up at one of the holes in the ceiling and saw the burnt remain of something that resembled a giant tower. In the moonlight, she could see the faint blue, red, and white stripes running along it.__  
_

_As Yui continued to walk, she heard a faint noise coming from her right. The brunette paused as she tried to focus her hearing on it.__  
_

_The same rhythm continued to repeat and Yui realized that the noise was being played on what sounded like a guitar. The brunette walked toward the sound and eventually noticed a giant doorway.__  
_

_The moment that Yui entered the room she gasped when she saw that she had indeed been there before. She immediately recognized the vine covered walls with white roses gleaming through the leaves in the moonlight. The pale yellow walls seemed illuminated within the faint light.__  
_

_While Yui examined the room, she finally discovered the source of the noise she had heard and smiled. __  
_

_In the area where the band's instruments were located, she saw the raven-haired girl, who always seemed to be her in her dreams, sitting on the floor._

_Yui took a step toward her and was about to call out, before she noted something.__  
_

_The girl had her long hair braided into two twintails and she looked shorter than she originally remembered. As if not noticing her presence, the girl continued playing the rhythm without looking up. _

_Yui silently walked over and sat next to her on the ground. She then tried to hide her surprise as the girl suddenly stopped.__  
_

_"Why are you here?" __  
_

_Yui tensed up thinking that perhaps she had done something wrong and looked at the girl's face. She met her round eyes and saw that there was no anger on her face. __  
_

_**Well that's good, at least I'm not trespassing.**__**  
**_

_The brunette weakly smiled before bring her knees up to her chest and hugging them.__  
_

_"I-I...I don't know." Yui mumbled.__  
_

_After she replied, a silence seemed to linger in the atmosphere. __  
_

_"Play with me."__  
_

_Yui turned to face the girl again and saw that she was staring determinedly into her eyes.__  
_

_"H-huh?" Yui asked.__  
_

_"You heard me." The girl said as she looked away and slowly stood up.__  
_

_Yui stared at the girl as the moonlight accentuated her features. Her every movement seemed to be emphasized as she carefully stretched her fingers and tuned her instrument. After she noticed that she was staring, Yui quickly averted her eyes._

_Not wanting to make the girl wait any longer, she nodded and walked over to the display of instruments by them. Her eyes slightly widened as she saw a pair of thick rimmed spectacles dangling from her precious guitar. Yui hesitantly picked up the glasses and put them on before grabbing her instrument. __  
_

_The brunette walked over to the girl and repeated the rhythm that the girl was playing. The same note seemed to linger in the air as it kept being repeated over and over again. Yui's eyes darted across the room as if expecting someone else to walk in and join them.__  
_

_All of a sudden, the younger girl beside her broke into a four finger stretch and changed the rhythm up. __  
_

_Yui halted her playing and remained mesmerized by the girl's small and delicate looking hands picking away at the guitar. __  
_

_When Yui went to look down at her own she caught a glimpse of the scars on her left arm and reached over to try and cover it up. She had long since accepted that they were a result of the accident that she had no recollection of, but what she was doing now made her feel ashamed._

_**I can't help it anymore though...everything is going crazy and it makes the emptiness stop.**__**  
**_

_As Yui escaped her thoughts, she then realized that the room was silent and the girl had stopped playing.__  
_

_"It's not your fault, you know...so don't do this to yourself."_

_"Huh?" Yui softly asked._

_"You're just confused, but it'll make sense soon...So please...stop," the raven-haired girl mumbled as she carefully took Yui's arm in her hands.__  
_

_The girl's eyes remained soft as she gently ran her fingers over the scars. After a few seconds of doing so, she began to softly hum. _

_At the girl's touch, Yui feels her face heat up and stomach jump before a guilty wave overcame her. She was with Mio…so this was wrong. She should only feel like this for Mio._

_The brunette wanted to pull her arm away, but having the girl hold it seemed to take the emptiness away. It was better than the pain._

_As she watched the girl, Yui saw that the scars, both new and old, began to fade away. In order to prevent her heart from beating any faster than it already was, Yui then glanced down at Gitah._

_It was then that she realized there was something sticking on the back of her precious instrument. When she tilted it slightly, she saw that there was a note on the back of it._

_She turned to look into the girl's shining eyes and saw that she was being examined. Yui stared into the girl's eyes and swallowed when she saw that her eye color was not grey like she had expected it to be._

_The girl sweetly smiled before reaching out and placing her hand on Yui's cheek. Yui felt her heart leap to her throat as she looked into the girl's eyes. After a few moments, the girl spoke in a soft longing voice and said,_

_"You'll do the right thing. You always do."_

* * *

Yui woke with a start.

A sharp pain shot through her left hand when she noticed that upon waking up she had flailed her arms and hit her left into the dresser next to her.

As Yui's vision adapted to her surroundings and she shook the pain out of her left hand, she allowed herself to relax once more.

She was confused by dream. What did it mean?…And why did she feel so anxious?

Upon recalling the scene of her dream where the girl had been tracing her fingers on her arm, Yui quickly glanced down at her arm and saw that the scars were still there. She momentarily frowned before letting out a sigh.

_Well duh, it was a dream…scars are permanent. I'll always have the- wait…there was a note!_

Yui quickly got out of her bed and hissed when she realized that she had stood up too quickly.

After the throbbing in her head has passed, she walked over her to her guitar and picked it up. Since it was dark and she didn't want to turn the lights on, Yui walked over to the window and examined her instrument.

Her beloved Gitah was one of the only things that was still anchoring her to reality. Too many things were being hidden from her and she found it extremely hard to rely on others. Even Mio was being a bit distant with her, but Yui knew it was because the raven-haired bassist longed to be with their drummer. Though the taller girl never voiced it aloud, Yui could see the yearning in her grey eyes whenever she looked at Ritsu. In a way, it made the guitarist feel ashamed for having separated them.

_Can't think about that now though, I have to see if that note is there or not..._

Yui felt around the back of the instrument for a few seconds. Once she felt something sticking out of the compartment on the back, she decided that she would need the light after all and turned them on.

Chocolate brown eyes examined the yellow slip of paper tightly jammed into the compartment. How had she even gotten it in there?

Yui shook her head when she figured that she was wasting time trying to remember and worked to wiggle it out. After a few seconds of tugging with no results, she finally decided to get a screwdriver and loosen the compartment. Once she finally retrieved the paper, her eyes examined the note in her fingers. She couldn't help but tremble when she realized that anything could be in this note.

_Maybe this note…can help me remember what I forgot._

Yui reached up her left hand and softly slapped her cheek a few times in order to try to boost her confident.

"R-Right, I can do this!" Yui said in a hushed whisper.

The brunette bit her lip as she slowly unfolded it and saw that there was a message written on it. She felt her hands tremble a bit more and her heart racing in anticipation as she went to read it.

_Here goes nothing!_

Yui examined her own hastily written scrawl on the paper and began to read.

**"Don't forget that after the concert you gotta tell Azunyan! Don't mess up! You can do it! Don't embarrass yourself! Mugi-chan promised us cake afterwards too! We can do this!**

**-From the Yui-Before-You-do-it**

**P.S. If you find Ricchan's headband give it to her. She won't be happy if you lose it. It's her favorite one.**

Yui blankly stared down at the note before looking at the back of it.

_That's it…? Well, that didn't help at all!_

Yui sighed in frustration before raising her left arm to scratch her head. She allowed herself to fall back onto her bed and stare up at her ceiling.

What did she mean by this?

The brunette's eyes narrowed as a thought came across her head.

Did Ritsu get her headband back?

...even more so, what was an Azunyan and what was she going to say?

* * *

**~ K-ON! ~**

October went by quickly.

Before Azusa realized it, her birthday had come up.

The raven-haired girl paced around her room and kept glancing down at her phone.

Almost two months had passed since Mio and Yui had started dating. Well, if you could even call it that. The two spent most of their time bickering with each other, but it wasn't the sort of bickering that used to happen with Ritsu and Mio. Azusa had noted that it was more frustrated and grew worse the more it happened.

Azusa stopped pacing and blankly stared at the calendar on her wall. Long before this had happened, she had circled the date on the calendar that marked her birthday.

_November 11…it's supposed to be a special day in my life, but I'm just not feeling it this year…_

The raven-haired girl sighed as she tried to glance away from the calendar. On their way to the amusement park that fateful day, Yui had told her that she should be excited for her birthday because she would have something awesome for her. Azusa had insisted that she didn't want the older girl to waste too much on a gift or even have a huge party, but the brunette said she would regret it if she didn't.

_It looks like I got my wish after all…_

With time flying by so quickly, Azusa had not bothered to make any plans for her birthday and chose instead to become closer with Jun again.

The two ate lunch together every other day because sometimes the tension in the club room was too strong and Azusa needed her friend for support. Regaining her friendship with Jun was probably the best thing that had happened to Azusa in the past few months. Other than that, she spent her time trying to fight the conflicting feelings in her mind.

The younger girl clenched her fist and stared down at the floor.

Ever since the scare two months ago where Yui had suddenly collapsed after going grocery shopping, the older girl hadn't been the same. Well, she was even more off than before.

_Something is wrong. Like…something happened that she's not telling us about._

Azusa recalled that it had gotten to the point where she would hear Mio complaining about how Yui just didn't seem to care about anything to Mugi. The youngest member of HTT had noticed Yui's sudden distantness as well, but found that she often told the bassist to end their relationship if she was that unhappy.

_I think that Mio-senpai would do that if it weren't for the fact that Ritsu-senpai spends so much time with Mugi-senpai now. So in a way she's using Yui-senpai as a Band-Aid to her problem._

Azusa walked over to the edge of her bed and sat on it.

_This is such a mess…_

A distant ringing in the distance led Azusa to quickly stand up and run out of her room. She heard intermittent rings and almost contemplated not opening the door because of the impatient person on the other side.

After she realized that the outsider, who was most likely Jun, would not stop ringing, Azusa opened the door.

"Yo Azusa!" Jun greeted.

Azusa narrowed her eyes at her friend and closed the door on her. A few seconds after she had done so, the girl outside began to ring the doorbell again.

After Azusa opened the door again, Jun put her hands together and bowed to her in apology.

"I am sorry, ojou-sama! I forgot that I must be respectful to you on your birthday!" Jun said before glancing up and grinning at her.

Azusa shook her head before reaching over to her side and grabbing the house key from a rack.

"Well, ready to go, Jun?" Azusa softly asked.

The bushy-haired girl nodded before pointing toward the door and marching out. The raven-haired girl followed her friend and locked the door after her.

"Are you sure you don't wanna do something else for your birthday, Azusa?" Jun asked.

Azusa kept her eyes on the ground as she followed her friend. After not receiving a response, Jun turned to face her and stopped walking.

"I'm not having a party and I'd rather go visit Ui instead of leave her alone…" Azusa mumbled.

Her violet-eyed friend remained quiet and resumed walking. The two girls kept the silence between them as they walked toward the bus stop.

Azusa took the time to glance up at the sky at one point and saw that it was a cloudless day. A small smile crept onto her face as she enjoyed the cool breeze.

"The weather's been nice lately hasn't it? I mean, last month it was pretty rainy, but there have been no rain clouds in the sky," Azusa said.

"Yeah, it's been pretty nice lately. I guess it's to compensate for the poor weather," Jun chuckled.

The two girls continued walking, but hastily stopped as they neared the shopping district.

"Do ya think we should buy some flowers or something for Ui?" Jun asked.

Azusa bit her lip and glanced over at the busy market. It had not occurred to her that the smart thing to do would be to buy flowers, but now that they were near the district, it seemed appropriate. The smaller girl nodded before following her friend to the flower shop.

As they wandered through the store looking for a flower that they think that Ui would like, Azusa noticed something moving quickly out of the corner of her eye. She walked toward the window as Jun glanced at a bunch of lilacs and observed the street.

While she scrutinized the streets for anything out of the ordinary, Azusa's eyes landed on a group of three girls shopping together. She felt her stomach clench once she saw the happiness that seemed to emanate from them.

The younger girl placed a hand over her stomach and clenched the fabric over it. She bit her lip and glanced away.

_We were once like that...if we had never taken that gig...Ui would still be here._

"Oi, Azusa! Come on leggo!" Jun motioned as she walked toward the door.

Azusa exited the shop after Jun and took the bag from the girl's hands. She peered inside and tensed up, almost dropping the bag in the process. She slowly reached in and pulled out a single white rose before carefully picking it up and sniffing it.

"They were on sale today...and they seem like the type of flower that Ui would like," Jun said.

Garnet eyes remained on the flower and observed as a drop of water cascaded down its petals and landed onto the ground. Jun smiled before reaching into the bag and pulling out another one.

"Stay still for a few seconds," Jun said.

The smaller girl froze as her friend parted her hair and placed something that was cool and wet against her ear. Once she got past the slimy sensation, Azusa could feel something that felt like a stick balancing on her ear.

"Yup, I knew that it would look nice!" Jun grinned before giving her a thumbs-up.

Azusa turned to face a window and peered at her reflection. She had chosen to wear a sky blue jacket today and the white rose in her hair seemed to be accentuated by the contrast of colors. A soft smile worked its way onto Azusa's face as she examined herself. When she went to face her friend and say that it was a good choice, a voice called out before she could speak.

"Azusa-chan is that you?"

Instead of looking at Jun, who had now turned around to see the speaker, Azusa's eyes fell on the newcomer and she felt her heart stop once she met her eyes. The small girl quickly brought the bag of flowers to her chest and tried to fight the sudden wave of feelings that had overcome her.

"Ah, Yui-senpai, it's nice seeing you here!" Jun greeted before cheekily grinning at their senpai.

Yui, whose eyes had not left Azusa since she had called out, nodded her acknowledgement before walking up to them. The girl's hair was in a ponytail and had a piece of paper in her right hand along with a bag of groceries in her left; it was not very hard to assume that she was shopping.

_Though I'm surprised her parents are letting her go alone after what happened last time…unless..._

Azusa narrowed her eyes and quickly looked around at the surroundings.

"Mio-chan isn't here if that's who you're looking for," Yui bluntly stated.

The raven-haired girl met the brunette's eyes again and felt her stomach clench. It was then that she took the time to examine her senpai's face. Yui's face had a gaunt look to it, as if she had not eaten well or due to lack of sleep. She longed to reach out and touch her senpai's face, but fought the urge by squeezing the bag of roses closer to her chest.

"So you're doing grocery shopping, senpai?" Jun asked in order to try to break the tension that had arisen.

Yui allowed her eyes to wander from Azusa's and glanced over at the bushy-haired girl. Azusa noted that a sudden harshness that seemed out of character for the normally airheaded girl appeared in her eyes.

"Yes, my mom needed me to buy some things for dinner later. What are YOU two doing?" Yui asked in a manner that meant that she wanted an answer.

Jun met Azusa's eyes before the girl shrugged. Azusa peered down at the bag in her arms and then back up at Yui, she noticed the paper in Yui's hand was now a crumpled ball in her fist.

"Ah, um... it's Azusa's birthday so we wanted to celebrate!" Jun said before reaching over and patting Azusa on the back.

The raven-haired girl nervously laughed before she nodded in agreement.

"Oh...it's your birthday?" Yui softly asked.

"Y-yeah...I'm not having a party, so Jun and I are just going to hang out," Azusa mumbled as she hugged the bag in her arms closer to herself. If she hugged it any tighter, she was sure that the bag would pop and that would not be pleasant.

"So it's like a date?"

The smaller girl almost stumbled forward at the older girl's question. When she went up to tell Yui that she had it all wrong, she froze up once she saw the brunette glaring at Jun. Her friend immediately shook her head and waved her arms around.

"No no no! It's nothing like that senpai!" Jun said.

Not seeming convinced, Yui glanced over and met Azusa's eyes. Under such a questioning look, the younger girl felt ashamed, she felt like she had done something wrong even though she really hadn't.

_Why is she acting like an overprotective boyfriend? She has Mio-senpai so I don't get why she's acting like this._

Azusa absorbed the bitterness of her thoughts and broke away from Yui's gaze.

"We're not dating, but it's not like that should even matter to you," Azusa bitterly stated.

Once she had spoken her words, the younger girl immediately regretted them when she saw a pained look flash on Yui's face. The older girl seemed momentarily ashamed before clenching her fist once more.

"Well, don't let me interrupt you guys then," Yui mumbled before averting her eyes.

Azusa stared into the girl's eyes and could feel the regret emanating from her eyes as the girl seemed to contemplate something. She then remained frozen as Yui walked up to the two of them. The raven-haired girl softly gasped when a pair of arms encircled her body and her head was pressed against a warm shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Azusa-chan," Yui softly whispered into her ear so only she could hear.

After a few seconds of being in the hug, Azusa allowed herself to relax in Yui's hug, and fought back the urge to cry.

_No, dang it, I can't do this in front of her, but if she holds on I will._

In a few seconds, Azusa made her decision; she brought her arms up and began to struggle against Yui's hug. Long before this had all happened, Yui would have quickly let go once she started struggling, but now it seemed that she actually had to push in order to get Yui off of her.

"Senpai, you can let go now," Azusa said while trying to break off the hug.

Once Yui finally loosened her grip slightly, Azusa felt something wet land on her cheek. She didn't have the time to react and find out what it was though because the older girl quickly said goodbye and left.

"What was that all about?" Jun asked.

Azusa shrugged before reaching a hand up to touch her cheek. She glanced up at the sky and saw that it was still cloudless.

Her garnet eyes then looked over at Yui's retreating back.

"Well, ready to go?" Jun said before turning to walk in the opposite direction.

Azusa nodded before glancing down at the small spot on her hand where she had felt the supposed wetness.

Had she imagined it or had Yui been crying?

* * *

** ~K-ON! ~**

"So we are all gathered here today to celebrate Azusa's birthday and party with our dear friend Ui! Does the birthday girl have any words?"

Azusa playfully shoved her friend before giggling. After the whole scene with Yui, the two had made it over to the cemetery and had spent at least a two hour just sitting there and talking. They had taken some time to pay their respects to Nodoka whose grave was in the same site. Afterwards, the two remained by Ui's grave and had eaten the snacks that they had brought along with placing the flowers they had brought in a small vase filled with water.

After a momentarily silence, Jun coughed and then glanced over at her.

"What was that all about with Yui-senpai? She was acting kinda weird," Jun asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen that look on her face before...so honestly it was kind of scary," Azusa said.

The small girl turned to face Ui's grave and narrowed her eyes. As far as she knew, Yui still had no knowledge of her younger sister's fate.

_What exactly would happen if she were to find out…?_

"I miss her."

Azusa turned to look at Jun and saw that the violet-eyed girl was also looking at the grave. Jun slowly reached out and placed her hand on the grave.

"I'm still sorry for fighting with you in front of her grave… Ui would have been really hurt with the way that we've been acting," Jun mumbled.

Garnet eyes looked away from her friend and at the picture of Ui that was in front of the grave. As she stared into the girl's eyes, she was horribly reminded of Yui. Azusa felt a pang in her body before she squeezed her hand.

"If Ui was here, I'm sure that she'd be telling you that Yui does care for you, but that she's feeling muddled," Jun added.

Azusa felt a flare of anger shoot through her and she turned to look at her friend.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Azusa shouted.

A weak smile made its way onto Jun's face as the girl slowly ran her fingers over Ui's grave. The tenderness of the action made the frustration in Azusa slightly go away, but she still couldn't help but feel annoyed.

_People keep saying that Yui-senpai is acting differently around me especially because of her feelings but that still doesn't make sense. _

"Don't get mad Azusa. If it's meant to happen, it will, but for now try not to let your jealousy show," Jun said.

"Why would I be jealous?!" Azusa grumbled.

Her friend looked away before crossing her arms and grinning. As soon as the girl began to chuckle, Azusa crossed her own arms and looked the other way.

_I'm not going to let her get to me. She is not going to win._

"Azusa, have you really thought about how you feel about all of this?"

The raven-haired girl turned toward her friend and saw that Jun was smirking. She felt her cheeks heat up and looked down at her lap to hide it.

"Well, I mean I'm sad that Yui-senpai is hurting and that she won't let any of us in to find out what happened...I wish that she'd trust me-us…" Azusa said before trailing off.

"I think that whatever it is that is happening to Yui-senpai is having a major impact on all of you that you guys don't see," Jun said before standing up and stretching. The girl stared down at Ui's grave before continuing, "The way I see senpai, I see her acting like she's lost something dear to her. She's like a lost puppy trying to find her way home."

A soft breeze swept through the area and Azusa fought to keep her bangs from remaining in her eyes.

_Ugh if only I had something like a hair clip to keep my hair from getting into my eyes…_

The younger girl's eyes widened as she realized something. Ever since the day of the accident, Yui had not been wearing her yellow hair clips. Even more recently, the girl had stopped wearing her glasses and had taken to wearing her hair up in a ponytail that resembled Ui's, but was a lot looser.

_What if...finding Yui-senpai's hairclips is the key to fixing all of this?_

Azusa bit her lip as she tried to think of where the clips might be. From the moment that they had arrived at the amusement park, Yui was not wearing the hairclips.

_That means that they could be anywhere…_

Azusa sighed as a stronger breeze hit and allowed her twintails to whip her in the face. She heard Jun chuckle as she struggled with her hair. As Azusa fought to try to keep her hair flat, she could have sworn that she saw a figure watching them from a distance.

She could make out the appearance of a girl with auburn hair standing across the cemetery with her arms crossed. The girl was wearing a light blue dress and seemed to have a smile on her face.

It took Azusa a few moments to try to see if she recognized the person because their face seemed familiar. The raven-haired girl made her way over to the other side in an attempt to reach the stranger, but then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, Azusa watch where you're going," Jun said before pointing down.

Azusa looked down at her feet and saw that she was about to step on a gravestone that was buried in the ground. When she glanced back up to see if the girl was there, she saw that she was gone.

"What're you lookin' at?" Jun asked.

Azusa looked back at Ui's grave and back at where she had seen the girl. She then quickly glanced around at the cemetery to make sure that they were alone.

_Could it have been a spirit…?_

"...Azusa?" Jun hesitantly asked.

"I-I...just thought that I saw something," Azusa softly replied before glancing down in front of her.

The girl's garnet eyes widened once she saw what was written on the gravestone. Azusa dropped to her knees and placed a hand over her mouth. She worked to stifle a sob as her vision began to blur.

"A-Azusa what's wrong? What happened?" Jun asked in a panicked tone.

"I think…that Ui was trying to send me a message," Azusa sniffled.

The garnet-eyed girl allowed the tears to drip down her face and onto the grave as she reread the message written on the tombstone over and over again. That little apparition had been no mistake; it HAD to be a sign.

The younger girl felt a sob shake her body as the flow of tears increased. It finally made sense. Azusa was glad that Jun remained silent, but she figured it was because the girl had read the message that was written.

"It makes sense now, Jun…it all makes sense," Azusa muttered.

The smaller girl saw her friend kneel down from the corner of her eyes before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. It wasn't the same as the hug she had gotten from her senpai earlier that day, but Azusa tried to lean into it as she cried.

Images flashed through Azusa's mind as she sobbed into her friend's shoulder. The first time that Yui had calmed her down when she had thrown a fit, when she had slapped the older girl for trying to kiss her after worrying her for being sick, Yui giving her the keychain after the older girls had returned from Kyoto, and the time that the two had participated in a talent show in order to thank Gran for taking care of Yui for so long. The garnet-eyed girl tried to suppress the sudden flow of memories as she hastily wiped her eyes.

_Yui-senpai's always been so caring toward me…why am I so surprised?_

One particular memory popped out to Azusa as she slowly broke out of Jun's hug. It was one that still had a strong impact on her. It had been when Yui had told her that she was jealous of her guitar. The brunette had told her that she shouldn't worry because she loved her more. The garnet eyed girl felt butterflies in her stomach as the words echoed in her mind.

_Idiot senpai, if you weren't so annoying… I would have known it sooner._

Azusa took a deep breath before getting up and rubbing her eyes. She weakly smiled before pledging to herself that she would do whatever she could to make Yui happy.

_She's done so much for me…it's time that I pay her back._

Azusa's eyes landed on the inscription written on the gravestone before she glanced back up at the tree. She imagined Ui and Nodoka standing there looking proudly over at her for finally coming to terms with what she was feeling. The garnet eyed girl then glanced down at the stone and smiled at the picture of the deceased woman in the picture that was next to it.

It read:

_Sometimes it's the people that we think we don't care about that affect us the most, but when they make a significant impact on our lives...it leaves us at a loss for words until we finally realize that they were what we needed all along. I love you, Yui; make sure you brighten up the souls of everyone up there like you did here. RIP 2010._

* * *

**~ K-ON! ~**

Mugi and Ritsu walked around the mall aimlessly.

The two had been there for about an hour since they were shopping for a gift for Yui. To Ritsu, she was honestly enjoying the time that she was spending with her blonde companion, but there were things that Mugi would say that suggested that this was something more than a friendly outing.

At one point Mugi had wanted to eat lunch at the fanciest restaurant in mall, but Ritsu had to work to tell her that they eat somewhere cheap like WacDonalds. The tawny-haired girl was always glad to hang out with the blonde because it gave her a reason to ignore the faint emptiness that she felt when she saw Mio with Yui.

It was already bad enough that the drummer felt guilty for coercing their kohai into giving up her first kiss for a selfish reason. In a way, Ritsu was glad that Azusa wasn't having a birthday party, but in another it was sort of her fault.

_I pushed Mio and Yui together because of my stupidity._

Ritsu sighed in frustration before she felt a hand squeeze her own. She moved her amber eyes and saw that Mugi was observing her with a look of concern. The tawny-haired girl weakly smiled before pulling her hand out of Mugi's.

"Is something bothering you, Ricchan?" Mugi softly whispered.

Ritsu shrugged before stopping in front of a bench and taking a seat.

"Uh, I was just thinking that it was weird that Azusa's not having a party today," she mumbled.

Mugi placed her shopping bags on the ground before taking the vacant spot next to her. The blonde's blue eyes observed the walking people before she replied.

"It is strange, but if you think about how she is just as confused as Yui-chan, it makes sense as well," Mugi wisely said.

"I was hoping that I'd get the change to apologize, ya know? It's my fault that…" Ritsu trailed off when she remembered that Mugi didn't know what happened.

"That you what, Ricchan..?" Mugi innocently asked as she turned to meet her eyes.

As Ritsu looked at her own reflection in the blonde's clear eyes, she knew deep down that Mugi already somehow knew about what had happened. The drummer averted her eyes and looked down at the bag in her hands.

"If you didn't know, the two us…kissed," Ritsu sheepishly admitted.

"Oh…so I was correct," Mugi mumbled before glancing down at her lap.

The two sat there in the silence for a few seconds. Ritsu observed various couples moving around from store to store and felt her heart ache. The image of her walking around with Mio filled her mind.

_I'm sure that Mio and I would be having more fun together than she and Yui are right now._

The drummer sighed before reaching up to scratch her cheek. Everyone had noticed that Yui wasn't the same. Yui didn't even try to hide it. There was always a sort of empty look in her eyes that emphasized the now sickly look that she gave off.

_What the hell happened, Yui? You should be happy…you're living the dream. MY dream…_

"I bought a gift for Azusa-chan to give to her later," Mugi suddenly said.

Amber eyes shifted in order to look at the blonde. Mugi was softly smiling as if remembering something.

"When I picked it out months ago, Yui-chan also bought something for her. You should have seen how happy she looked Ricchan…it just reminds you how horribly impacted she's been by what happened even though she doesn't remember," Mugi trailed off.

Ritsu quickly stood up and stretched her arms out. She then smiled at Mugi before tilting her head toward the exit.

"Well we can't worry too much about it. I mean…" Ritsu felt her smile falter as she looked down at the ground. She bit her lip before trying to continue, "It's my fault that Azusa doesn't want to have a party…"

Mugi walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her blue eyes met hers and Ritsu felt a slight blush creep onto her cheeks once she saw the seriousness of the blonde's look.

"Don't blame yourself, Ricchan. We're all messed up right now, we are all broken," Mugi softly whispered.

Ritsu uncomfortable shrugged out of Mugi's grasp and quickly turned around. The intensity of the blonde's look made her see an emotion that she wasn't sure she wanted to see from the blonde.

"Uhm, let's keep going shall we?" Ritsu coughed and awkwardly said.

The two continued making their way through the mall until they reached a store that was labeled "One and Above."

"Ah, maybe they have something here that we can get for Yui. Mio used to tell me that this store has lots of great deals," Ritsu said as she opened the door.

She allowed the blonde walk in before following her in. The two looked around the store in search for something to get their friend. Ritsu stopped in front of a rack of eyeglasses and spotted a pair of thick framed ones. She reached out and grabbed them.

_Yui used to wear glasses like these a lot…_

A sudden rush of anger flowed through Ritsu's body leading her to squeeze them.

"I wouldn't break them that unless you're planning on buying them."

"We've all been broken enough already. Breaking one little thing won't do any harm," Ritsu said as she lifted her arm.

She would have tossed the glasses onto the floor if Mugi didn't suddenly latch onto her arm and bury her head in her shoulder.

"It's not her fault and you know it, Ricchan. Yui-chan isn't fully aware that she's hurting us all," Mugi said.

Ritsu looked over at the pair of glasses in her hand and then back at the blonde before exhaling.

_Mugi's right. Yui's doctor warned us before that the head injury could lead to some personality changes…I just never thought that they'd be this unnerving._

"Are you feeling a little better, Ricchan?" Mugi asked as she peeked up at Ritsu.

"Yeah… I just don't know what to do! With Mio basically gone - I... I dunno," Ritsu said.

There was a pause as Mugi let go of her arm and walked in front of her. The blonde warmly smiled before she said,

"Well, you still have me."

_Buh-dump._

Ritsu's eyes widened and she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. Why had her heart suddenly jolted like that? The drummer weakly smiled at her friend and then quickly turned around.

_What the hell? No, maybe I just imagined that._

"Well we should head out now, Ricchan. I found what I wanted to get Yui-chan so I'm going to go pay up," Mugi said as she walked way.

"Oh right, a gift, shoot," Ritsu said in a panic as she turned around and skimmed the racks.

Eventually the drummer found a gift card to a popular sweets shop and figured that Yui could use it when she needed a pick me up.

_That goof looks like she hasn't eaten in a while, so this could probably be helpful. Yeah, I think Mio would think that it's smart too!_

Ritsu smiled to herself and walked over to the cashier to go pay for it. Once she did, she met Mugi by the front of the store and the two walked toward the exit of the mall. As they walked, Ritsu counted the money that she had leftover and figured that she had enough to probably buy something to eat on the way home to her house.

"I like hanging out with you Ricchan."

The tawny-haired girl almost dropped her wallet at the statement and turned to look at the blonde. Mugi was observing her with a smile on her face before she glanced away.

"We never did it this much before, huh?" Ritsu asked as she tried to calm the unnerving feeling her stomach.

Mugi's soft laughter ran in Ritsu's ear before the girl replied.

"No, we really haven't. You were always so busy with Mio-chan."

A small smile made its way onto Ritsu's face as she told her that they should do it again.

"Yes, I'd like that," Mugi smiled.

Once the two reached the exit, Ritsu turned to Mugi and grinned. The blonde returned the wide smile. Once the two's eyes met, Ritsu felt her body tense up at the look in Mugi's eyes. The blonde moved her sight down from her eyes to a part a bit lower on her face.

Without fully acknowledging what she was doing, Ritsu walked toward Mugi and slowly leaned in. Though the blonde was taller than her by two inches, Ritsu felt the blonde wrap her arms around her neck and lean in as well.

The moment that there was contact, Ritsu heard a distant car horn ringing and the two pulled apart. She then took the time to examine Mugi's face and saw that the blonde was blushing furiously and giving her weird looks.

The two stayed silent as they waited for Mugi's driver to pull up. Once they entered the car, Ritsu glanced out the window with her eyes wide in horror.

When she had kissed Mugi, she hadn't felt anything, but judging by the face that the blonde had made, the other girl clearly had. Ritsu pressed her forehead against the window and shut her eyes tightly.

_Oh god…what I have done._

* * *

**_A/N:_**And thus...chapter 12 is wrapped up! Dang O:

It seems that Azunyan finally realized what everyone has been trying to tell her! I apologize for the long chapter... xD It just kept getting longer and longer.

It's time for review answer time! If you guys want to skip over it and get to the preview though go ahead!

Review Answer Time!:

Animestorywriter: No problem for the update! Haha this one took a bit longer anyway.

FoxonPie: Indeed it is... c:

Alphawolfkiara: awww :D maybe there will be some here...maybe not. I don't know xD

Nanda Nasution: I promise it will happen soon! Really really soon! There was some in this one...even if it was just implied sort of. :'D

PhantomChurro: Oh gosh xD I'm glad you like it so much!

InuYashaOuranKyoFan: Oh gosh...I wonder if you can read my mind. _

Akiyama Shijin: I'm so sorry Dx T_T

Yukina-Tenma: Well, let's see how you enjoy this chappie! I miss K-ON! too...I'm gonna rewatch it really really soon. And yes...When I thought about writing Singing and BAS I wanted them to both be long xD So I will keep to that mindset because this one still has a ways to go. I hope you like the preview for this chappie tho. c: We also have to wait and see for...Ui...

Next time on Singing!

An unexpected action leads to a rash decision, Azusa is torn between what she feels and what is right. Yet a sudden revelation leads to a possible blossom? Stay tuned.

Hope you all like this chappie! Reviews and criticisms are appreciated! ^_^

Have a nice weekend, minna! I'm off to watch a football game :D

~imuffinator out yo


End file.
